Like Father, Like Daughter
by edwardcdazzlesme
Summary: Bella is half human, half vampire. After 200 years not knowing who her father is, she then finally discovers that a man named Carlisle Cullen is her father. She moves in with him and his coven. AU and OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Alright I've had this idea in my head for ages now and I decided to finally try my hand at writing it. This story is AU so anything goes. Stephanie Meyers owns everything twilight of course.**

"You can't beat me Sarah you can't!" I said using my inhuman speed trying to keep up with the guitar hero notes on the screen. I may not be full vampire, but I'm still faster then the average human. You would think being over 200 years old video games like this would annoy me. But the truth is, I lived for video games. Especially guitar hero.

"Oh no way, I'm finally going to destroy you in this solo coming up!"

"You're on!" And with that, the ridiculously long freebird guitar solo came on the screen. When it was finished, I looked up at the screen to see that Sarah had finally beaten me. I then yanked my guitar off my shoulder and through it at the wall only to have to break into pieces.

"Well", Sarah said trying to hold in her laughter, "looks like were going to have to buy another guitar…again". I looked at the damage and then burst into laughter. Sarah was the only one who knew my secret. You see, I am half vampire and half-human. I was born over 200 years ago in London, England. All I can remember from that night was lying on the floor looking at my dead mother lying in a pool of blood. Sarah was hunting near by, and heard my cries coming from inside my mother's house. She found me licking up the blood on the floor and knew what had happened because she was half-human and half-vampire herself. She decided to keep me and take care of me. She named me Isabella after her mother, but calls me Bella for short. She taught me to hunt on animal blood instead of human blood. I experimented with human foods that I liked and didn't like. Like I said before, I am faster then a human, but not fast enough for the average vampire. Same with strength. I am stronger then a world class weight lifter, but not as strong as the average vampire. After eight years I was full-grown or whatever you want to call it. I may have only been eight-years-old, but I looked and had the mind of an eighteen-year-old. Sarah told me if I wanted to leave and go on my own I could, but Sarah was all I had. So we've stuck together ever since.

Even though I had Sarah in my life, I couldn't help but think time and time again where my father was or if he was even still alive. Even Sarah knows who her father is. He is apart of the Volturi guard. Sarah was an "experiment" for the Volturi years before I was born. They wanted to see what would happen when a human and vampire had sex. They kidnapped a woman by the name of Isabella and forced her to have sex with Sarah's father. So as far as we know, she is the first half-human, half-vampire ever. Sarah's father does not survive on animal blood. She has tried to change his habits, but he refuses. Surprisingly, it doesn't bother her much. I mean after all it is her father. The only thing I know of my family is my mother's name. Her name is Amelia Anderson. A few decades ago I started my search to find my father. So far, it hasn't been working out so good. Even the Volturi has helped out a little bit in searching for my father, but they have had no such luck either. It is very uncommon for a vampire to have relations with a human.

After the guitar hero madness, Sarah and I decided to start to make dinner. Pasta was something we both approved of. While we were cooking dinner, we heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it", I said to Sarah and ran and opened the door. "Hi, can I help you?"

"Yes. I am looking for Isabella. Is she available?" The man said.

"I am Isabella. But please call me Bella. What can I help you with?"

"Well Bella, My name is Benjamin Lucas. The Volturi has sent me here." I looked at him completely dumbfounded.

"The Volturi? Why have they sent you? Is something wrong?" I began to get worried. The Volturi didn't just send out other vampires without a good reason.

"No my dear", Benjamin said smiling, "I am here because I think I may have some information on the whereabouts of your father." I just stood there. Jaw open and completely still.

"My father? You know information about my father?" I whispered.

"Yes Bella. I think I may know who he is. May I please come in?"

"Yes! Yes please come in!" I let Benjamin in and led him to the living room. "Please make yourself comfortable, I will be right back." I then ran to the kitchen and found Sarah stirring up the pasta.

"Sarah!" I yelled and she turned around startled dropping the spoon in the pan.

"Jesus Bella! What is it?"

"There is a man here. He says he thinks he knows who my father is!"

"What? Are you serious? Go back to the living room. I'll be there in a minute just let me finish this up", she said and I ran back into the living room. A few seconds later, Sarah came out and joined us.

"Ok Benjamin, please tell me what you know. I want to know everything", I said. I was excited. This is the moment I have been waiting 200 years for, and it was finally happening.

"Ok Bella", he began, "Well as you know my name is Benjamin. I have been a vampire for the past 350 years. My first few years as a vampire, I was scared. I didn't know much of what to do with myself. That is when I decided to join the Volturi. I thought it was really the only choice I had at that time. I hated who I was. Feeding off innocent humans. It is just wrong in every way possible. I was disgusted with myself. After a few years of being there, I met a man. A man by the name of Carlisle Cullen. He came to Volterra telling us that he had found a way to survive without living off of human blood. He told us that vampires could also survive off of animal blood as well."

"I remember that day", Sarah said, "That day changed my life. That was the day I decided to give animal blood a try and I haven't looked back ever since." She finished smiling.

"You know him also?" I asked Sarah shocked.

"Well of course I don't know him Bella. I know of him. Please Benjamin continue the story."

"Yes", Benjamin continued, "I became friends with Carlisle that day and left Volterra to pursue a life as a 'vegetarian'. Carlisle is unlike any other vampire in this world. Human blood doesn't seem to bother him one bit. He even became a doctor for crying out loud. It was unheard of! Years and years went by and then he met a woman. A human woman. She came into his office one evening with a broken ankle. I remember Carlisle coming home that day with the biggest smirk on his face. He began telling me how he met this woman and that he wanted to ask her out. Of course I told him it was a risk. She was human and he was vampire. Even if human blood didn't bother Carlisle, it was still a huge risk. And well he took that risk and the day that she came back to the office to get her cast off he asked her if she would like to go out with him one evening. She said yes of course. They were together for about two months. In those two months, she didn't know that he was a vampire. Carlisle was in love with this woman and she was in love with him. I'll never forget the night he came home and told me he finally made love with her. I thought he would have killed her, but he didn't. He then decided that night he was going to tell her what he was. He told her everything the next day. It didn't go over to well. She was terrified. She told Carlisle to leave and get as far away from her as possible and never come back to her no matter what. And he did just that and I went with him. I cant even begin to tell you how heartbroken he was Bella. It was the first time I had ever seen Carlisle really be ashamed of what he was."

"What was her name? The woman Carlisle was with?" I asked anxiously.

"Her name was Amelia. Amelia Anderson." I just sat there. I couldn't even speak. I couldn't believe it.

"My god Bella, you look just like her. And you have Carlisle's eyes.", he said staring at me with a huge smile on his face. I still couldn't speak. I was in shock.

"Um", Sarah started to speak, "So how did you find out about Bella?" Yeah I was curious about that to.

"I was in Volterra for the first time since I left to visit with some old friends. I then overheard them talking about you and how you were searching for your father. Then I heard them say Amelia Anderson and they automatically got my attention. I then told them the story that I just told you right now. Bella, Carlisle is your father. I honestly don't know any other vampire that was involved with Amelia. I don't even know of any other vampire that has been involved with a human period. And the resemblance is astounding. You are the perfect mixture of Carlisle and Amelia."

I still couldn't believe what I was hearing. I found him. Finally. My father. The only question was if he was even still alive. And if he was then where was he?

"Benjamin", I began, "I cant thank you enough for coming here. Really, I don't know how to put into words how much I am thankful for you coming. Is he still alive? Are you still in contact with him?"

"Its been years since I have last spoken with Carlisle but yes he is still alive. He is living in Washington right now. He has a his own coven and is married. Knowing Carlisle, he will be thrilled to meet you." Meet him? Oh my god this was actually happening. I was going to meet my father.

"How are we going to contact him? How is going to work?" I asked.

"Well Bella, I was planning on seeing Carlisle sometime soon. I can take you with me. I will contact him for you. I think it will be better to discuss this situation in person. I will tell him that I am bringing a friend with me, and we can break the news to him when we get there. Does that sound like a plan?"

"Yes! That sounds great", I said bouncing in my chair. I couldn't help how excited I was.

"Bella! I'm so happy for you", Sarah said hugging me. Benjamin then began to pulled out his cell phone.

"Are you going to call him now?" I asked Benjamin hopefully.

"Yes Bella the sooner the better wouldn't you think?" He then began to look for Carlisle's number in his phone.

"Wait a second", I said, "Could you put him on speaker? I wont talk or anything, I just want to hear his voice."

"Of course Bella." He then pressed speaker and send. It rang and rang and then I finally heard him.

**A/N**

**Like it? Hate it? Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Because I'm so awesome, I finished chapter 2. Stephanie Meyers owns everything twilight…because she is cool like that. ENJOY!**

Previously in Chapter 1

_"Wait a second", I said, "Could you put him on speaker? I won't talk or anything, I just want to hear his voice."_

_"Of course Bella." He then pressed speaker and send. It rang and rang and then I finally heard him._

* * *

"Hello?" Carlisle answered on the other end. I almost fell out of my chair. It was him. It was really him! My father. It took everything in me not to yank the phone out of Benjamin's hands to talk to him.

"Carlisle, its Benjamin Lucas! How are you doing?"

"Benjamin! I am doing quite well. It has been far to long. How is everything with you?"

"I am doing wonderfully. Listen Carlisle, I was planing on making a hunting trip some time this week up near Washington and I was wondering if you would like to get together?"

"That sounds great. You can stop by my house and meet my family." Family? I guess he considered his coven his family. "When do you think you will be stopping by?"

"I was thinking maybe Thursday?" Benjamin looked to me to make sure that was ok. I nodded yes. It would give me some time to pack my stuff and get ready for this.

"Thursday will do just fine with me." Carlisle agreed.

"Oh Carlisle, there is one other thing. Do you mind if I bring a guest with me? Another vegetarian…of some sorts", he said winking at me. I tried not to laugh.

"Why that would be quite alright with me. The more the merrier! If you don't mind me asking, who are you bringing with you?"

"Oh", I don't think he was prepared for that question, "Well, her name is Bella. A new friend of mine…we thought it would be nice to take a hunting trip together." Nice save Benjamin I thought.

"Well, I look forward to meeting her. I have to get going but I will see you both Thursday. It was great hearing from you Benjamin"

"Same to you. We will see you Thursday. Goodbye Carlisle"

"Goodbye", and with that he hung up.

"Well Bella", Benjamin began, "I've got to get going and pack for our trip and book our flights. You should get to packing yourself. I will call you tomorrow about when I will be picking you up to leave. The flight will be late tomorrow night because you may not sparkle in the sun, but I do. And I don't feel like walking into the airport explaining to every single person why diamonds are coming out of my skin", he said laughing. He then got up and I walked him to the door.

"Thank you so much for everything. I really cant thank you enough", I said hugging him.

"It is no problem Bella. Carlisle is a long time friend of mine, and I know he will be thrilled when he finally meets you. I will see you tomorrow night. Goodbye Bella. Goodbye Sarah", he yelled to her back in the living room.

"Goodbye Mr. Lucas see you tomorrow", Sarah yelled back. He waved to her and then left.

I closed the front door and slowly turned to look at Sarah, who had the biggest grin on her face.

"Bella! I can't begin to tell you how extremely happy I am for you right now! This is the moment you've been waiting your entire life for", she said getting up running over to me giving me a hug.

"I know Sarah I know. I can't believe this is happening. But Sarah, we have spent the last 200 years together. What am I ever going to do without you?" I tried not to cry. I really tried. But I couldn't help it. It was a mixture of sad and happy tears. I was happy I finally found my father, but sad I was leaving Sarah.

"Silly Bella. I'm always going to be here for you. Anytime you need me, I'll be there for you. Were like ying and yang. We'll always be best friends. But what right now, you need to go and see your father. I wouldn't have it any other way", she said wiping her own tears away. Crying was something half-human, half-vampires did. "So", she said walking to the kitchen, "lets finish this pasta up and get you packed and ready for Washington!" I was excited and terrified all at the same time.

* * *

All last night I packed everything I needed. By 3 o'clock in the morning I was exhausted. I am half-human after all, I need to sleep sometime. I woke up the next morning fired up and ready to go. Benjamin called around noon to tell me he would be picking me up at 7 tonight to leave. I spent my day hanging around Sarah. We talked about everything we had been through. Laughing and crying about all of our memories together. We have had a good run, but it was time for the next chapter in my life to begin.

7 on the dot Benjamin was at my front door. He helped me carry my luggage to his car. I picked up my last bag and stuffed it in the trunk. I slammed it and turned around to find Sarah looking like she was about to cry again. For her it must seem like she was sending her child off to camp for the first time because she was a mother to me in some sorts. She did raise me. I ran to Sarah and gave her one last big hug.

"Now you listen to me Isabella", she began, "you better call me every single chance that you get do you understand me?"

"Of course I do Sarah. God I'm going to miss you. I love you so much", I said squeezing her tightly letting the tears fall.

"I love you to Bella. Now go to your father." She pulled away and smiled. I ran to the Benjamin's car and waved my last goodbye to Sarah. I hoped in the car and Benjamin then pulled out of the driveway.

The flight to Washington was going to be a long one. I was to damn nervous to sleep because I knew when we got there I would be meeting my father. GOD! I tried to sit still in my chair and read my book but it just wasn't helping I couldn't concentrate.

"Bella? Are you alright? Just relax and stop freaking out", Benjamin said calmly.

"Freaking out? Oh, I'm not freaking out! I'm completely and totally relaxed. See look at me! I'm relaxed!" I said pointing to my face rocking back and forth wailing as loud as I could, trying not to wake the other passengers. I must have looked like a crazy person because Benjamin was laughing so hard he looked like he was going to fall out of his chair.

"Bella, Bella", he said trying to stop his laughing, "everything is going to be alright. I promise you. You'll be ok. Carlisle is a very nice man, he is going to like you very much I promise." I turned away looking out the window. After a few moments of silence I turned back to Benjamin.

"So, where in Washington does Carlisle live?" He never did say exactly.

"Well after we land in Seattle, where going to be heading to a town by the name of Forks. Its very small."

15 hours and one layover later we finally made it to Washington. The nervousness started acting up inside me again. We went to baggage claim and got out luggage. Then we went to the rental car place and headed to Forks.

"How long is it going to take to drive there?" I asked. I wasn't quite ready to hop out of the car anytime soon.

"About two hours Bella. Like I said, relax you'll be ok. I think I should call Carlisle and tell him were on our way. Try and sleep" Sleep. I forgot I still needed sleep. I was so nervous I forgot how exhausted I was. So I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep awaiting to arrive in Forks for the single most important moment in my life.

**A/N**

**Thanks for the reviews so far I really appreciate them! I know we all hate cliffhangers, but I will hopefully have the next chapter up by tomorrow. In case any of you were wondering, Bella was living in London with Sarah. I never put that in there in the beginning so I went back to Chapter 1 and fixed it. So now you know! Next chapter Bella finally meets Carlisle….and Edward of course. Please, please review! The more reviews, the faster I will write the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Everyone's reviews are awesome! Thank you so much! Smeyers owns everything Twilight.**

Previously in Chapter 2:

_"About two hours Bella. Like I said, relax you'll be ok. I think I should call Carlisle and tell him were on our way. Try and sleep" Sleep. I forgot I still needed sleep. I was so nervous I forgot how exhausted I was. So I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep waiting to arrive in Forks for the single most important moment in my life._

* * *

"Bella? Bella? Wake up, we'll be there in 5 minutes." Benjamin said taping my arm lightly. I shot up realizing that I now only had 5 minutes left to prepare for this.

"What time is it?" I asked still a little groggy.

"About 7:30 A.M."

"7:30? Aren't they going to be a little peeved were heading to their house at such an early time?"

"Bella. Vampires can't sleep. Time is no issue. I think sometimes you forget that", he said with a small chuckle. I turned away from Benjamin to look out the window. Wow, this really was a small town. There wasn't much of anything but a few shops here and there. I only saw one restaurant. We drove ahead a little more and made a turn on to an empty road. Which actually ended up being a driveway, because at the end sat a very large white house. Benjamin slowed and parked out front, turned off the car, and looked at me.

"Well Bella, you ready? This is it!" I think he was more excited then I was. I was more terrified then anything. I slowly turned to look at Benjamin.

"Honestly, I don't know if I'm ready for this. If I could throw up right now, I probably would." I had never been so nervous about anything in my lifetime.

"Bella. How many times have we been over this? You. Are. Going. To. Be. Fine. Ok? Relax." As he said this, I looked to see the front door of the house opening. Someone stepped outside, a short girl with short spiked black hair.

"They're here everyone! Come outside!" She yelled so loud that I think the entire town heard her.

"Let's go Bella", Benjamin said getting out of the car.

"I think I'm just going to sit here for a few more minutes. I need some time. Just give me a couple minutes please?"

"Alright Bella." He then closed the door and turned towards the girl who was now closer to the car. Then I saw a few more come out of the house. And then I spotted him. He is about 6' feet tall and has blonde hair. He looked to be a little bit older then all the others. It was him, my father. Benjamin went to him and gave him a hug and shook his hand. I just sat there in the car watching this unfold. What the hell was I going to say to him? 'Oh hey I'm Bella, your half-human, half-vampire 200-year-old daughter that you've never met your entire life. What's going on papa!'...yeah I'm sure that wouldn't freak him out. Benjamin finished shaking everyone's hands. He spoke with Carlisle for a bit, and then turned to me in the car. I completely froze. He then waved for me to come out. Oh crap, this is it. I took a deep breath and opened the car door and got out. I shut it and then began walking over to him, looking down the entire time. I finally reached Benjamin and stood beside him. I looked up slowly. Carlisle was standing in front of me. _Well, here goes nothing._

"Uh, Hi. I'm, uh, Bella-a-a. Bella. Its nice to meet you", I said stuttering every single word that came out of mouth. Carlisle didn't say anything. He just stood there, staring at me. He stood there staring at me for a few seconds. And then those seconds turned into minutes. And then those minutes seemed like hours.

"Please excuse me for a moment", Carlisle finally spoke, and began walking back towards the house. I turned to look at Benjamin.

"You said everything would be ok Benjamin. You promised!" The tears were coming I could feel them, but I held them back.

"And it will be Bella. I'm going to see if he is alright. Just wait here ok? I'll be back", Benjamin said hugging me.

"I will come with you", a women said. She looked to be a little older then the others as well, she must be Carlisle's wife.

"Ok Esme. Please excuse us." Benjamin and Esme then walked towards the house to find Carlisle. I slowly turned to find five vampires staring at me with the most confused looks on their faces.

"What is this all about Bella?" The big one asked me.

"I'd rather explain everything with Carlisle present", I said still trying to hold back the tears. There was a moment of silence. Then the short girl spoke up.

"Well", she began, "I think we should introduce ourselves. I'm Alice. Its very nice to meet you Bella!" She said giving me a huge hug. If she weren't a vampire, I could swear she probably had one to many red bulls.

"Its nice to meet you to Alice", I said hugging back.

"Hey there, I'm Emmett", the big one said giving me an even bigger hug.

"I'm Rosalie", the blonde one said shaking my hand. If looks could kill, all 5 of us would be dead. She was stunning.

"Jasper, nice to me you", the boy said standing next to her. He had a kind of southern draw to him. I shook his hand and the looked up to the last one standing next to him. He just stood there staring at me for a moment.

"Edward", he said, "Its very nice to me you." He gave me a hug and I felt electric shocks going through my entire body. Edward seriously looked like a runway model. He had messy bronze hair and the face of an angel. I broke the hug and looked back at him.

"Its nice to meet you to Edward", I said breaking my gaze to look at everyone, "Its nice to meet all of you."

"Ugh!" Alice said frustrated. "Why is it that I can't see your future clearly, its just a haze", she asked me.

"You can see the future?" I was shocked. I've heard of some pretty interesting vampire powers, but this one was by far the coolest one yet.

"Usually. Vampire's futures are usually as clear as day. Human ones aren't very clear at all. But yours is in between. I can see it, but then I cant. It's very unusual"

"Well I'm not full vampire so-"

"Not full vampire!" Emmett said. "Whoa that's crazy! I've never heard of half vampires! So if you're not full vampire then what are you?"

"Well, were a very rare bread. I'm half vampire, half-human. I was born a very long time ago." I didn't want to spill all the beans yet. I was still waiting for Carlisle to be with us.

"Whoa", Emmett said. He got really excited. "Ok. So like what's with you? Like what part of you is human and what part of you is vampire?"

"The human part of me can sleep, cry, and even eat some food. Food is a tricky one because not all of it tastes good to me. My skin doesn't sparkle like a vampires does. The vampire part of me is quite different from a normal vampire. I drink blood, but I don't need to hunt as much as the average vampire. The smell of human blood doesn't really have much of an effect on me either. I don't have venom like a normal vampire. I can run very fast and I am very strong but not as strong or as fast as the average vampire. But I am faster and stronger then a human."

"That's just crazy", Emmett said shaking his head laughing. "So like do you have any powers? You know like Alice."

"Um, I have the unusual power to destroy most people with my guitar hero skills."

"See, I keep telling you guys we need to get that game!" Emmett said yelling, throwing his hands in the air. I couldn't help but laugh. He was quickly becoming my favorite.

"But no", I said, "no I don't have any powers. Is Alice the only one with a power?"

"No", Alice began, "Jasper here can manipulate emotions. He can sense what another person is feeling. He can calm an entire room of people if he wanted to. And Edward can read minds." I paused for a second looking over at Edward. He could hear everything I was saying? That scared the hell out of me, I didn't want him to hear what I was thinking about him.

"Bella don't worry", Edward said calmly, "I can't read yours. It's like a road block or something"

"You can't read my mind, why is that?" _Thank you Jesus_ I thought.

"I have no idea", he said whispering looking at the ground.

"Bella, everyone", I turned to see Benjamin at the front door yelling for us, "Please come inside. Carlisle is fine. Bella is going to explain everything right now, don't worry." We all turned and started walking towards the house. Edward walked beside me. He looked up to me and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back. He just had that effect on me. Walking up to the front door, Benjamin pulled me aside. "Bella. I didn't tell Carlisle anything that is your job. Just know he isn't angry with you or anything just…a little shaken up", Benjamin whispered to me.

"Shaken up? What do you mean shaken up I didn't do anything!" I whispered back.

"Bella you didn't do anything. Carlisle is shaken up because....you look so much like Amelia. I told you, you look just like your mother", he said smiling.

"Oh, ok. Well at least he isn't angry."

"He has no reason to be angry with you Bella. Now lets go inside. Everyone is waiting." He then took my arm and dragged me inside. I walked to the living room to find everyone sitting and staring at me. Carlisle looked at me with that same shocked look on his face. _Ok_, I thought, _lets get this show on the road._

**A/N**

**Cliffhangers are a drag I know. I'll try and write chapter 4 sometime later tonight. Review and I'll get chapter 4 up ASAP. Oh and if anyone is wondering, I looked up the time differences for a flight from London, to Washington and this is what I came up with. It may not be accurate but whatever just go with it XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok. I got bored, so here is Chapter 4. Your reviews are awesome. Thank you guys so much, they make my day! Stephanie Meyers owns everything twilight….but of course you already knew that.**

Previously in Chapter 3

_"He has no reason to be angry with you Bella. Now lets go inside. Everyone is waiting." He then took my arm and dragged me inside. I walked to the living room to find everyone sitting and staring at me. Carlisle looked at me with that same shocked look on his face. Ok, I thought, lets get this show on the road._

* * *

I stood quietly for a minute trying to think of how I should begin this. I just looked around the room with everyone's eyes on me. This wasn't going to make it easier. I took one deep breath and then spoke.

"Carlisle", I began, "I think I should talk to you alone, if you don't mind." He sat there for a moment still looking at me and finally said his first words to me.

"Bella, that sounds like a good idea to me. We can talk in my office. Excuse us everyone." He got up and led me to the stairs. I looked back to Benjamin scared out of mind. He looked at me and smiled, nodding for me to go ahead. I turned back around and walked up the stairs following Carlisle to his office. I walked in and closed the door behind me. Carlisle then sat behind his desk and motioned for me to sit down. I walked over to the big armchair in front of his desk and sat down. I looked up at Carlisle, terrified. I really didn't know how I was going to start this.

"Well Bella", he began, "Benjamin informed me that this visit wasn't just a friendly hunting excursion. He told me you had something you needed to explain to me. So please begin."

"Um", I said looking down at my hands, "I really have no idea where to start." I looked up at him.

"Why don't you start from the beginning", he said smiling.

"Ok." I took a deep breath and then began. "Well Carlisle, I am not a full vampire. I am actually half-human, and half vampire. Were very rare. Have you heard of our kind?" I didn't want to explain myself if he already knew about us.

"Yes Bella. I know what your kind is. A very rare bread indeed. Please continue."

"Alright. Well I was born just a little over 200 years ago in London, England. Another half-human, half-vampire found me in a pile of blood next to my mother's body. She heard my cries from inside my mother's house when she was hunting. Her name is Sarah. Do you remember her? She told me she has met you before. A very long time ago."

"Why yes of course I remember Sarah. She is the very first of your kind. Well, as far as we know of."

"Yes. She found me and took me into her care and raised me. She named me after her mother who well…you know the story." He nodded. "Sarah and I have stuck together ever since. That is until the other day." I took another deep breath and continued. "I started searching for…my father years ago. I even asked the Volturi for input. Benjamin came to my door a couple nights ago telling me he knew who my father was. That he overheard the Volturi talking about my search when he came to visit them a couple of weeks ago. He heard my mother's name and automatically had an idea of who my father was-"

"Your mother", Carlisle interrupted, "Her name? What was her name Bella?" I looked up at him, scared. I then looked back down at my hands. I wasn't sure how he was going to react.

"Her n-n-name", I stuttered, "her name was…Amelia. Amelia Anderson." I slowly picked my head up to look at Carlisle's face. Shock was written all over it. I waited for him to say something but he didn't. He just sat there with his jaw open staring at me. So I continued.

"Benjamin told me that you were with her for a short while. That you had a relationship with her. He told me that she told you to leave her the night after you made love to her. When you told her what you were. So…I am here today because both Benjamin and I have come to the conclusion that you are my father." I finally finished my story. Carlisle finally broke his gaze from me and got up walking towards a table in the corner of the room. He opened a drawer searching for something. He finally pulled something out and walked towards the big empty armchair that was next to me and sat down. I looked to see what he got out. He was holding what appeared to be a picture in his hands. He sat there, staring at it.

"Amelia", he whispered. It was a picture of Amelia. The look on his face made me burst into tears alone. He stared at the picture for a few moments more and then looked back up at me. He then handed me the picture. I've never seen an actual picture of my mother before. The only picture I had of her was in my head and that was the night I was born. And it wasn't a pretty site either. I looked down at the picture. It was old. The corners were shredded a little. Cameras were not invented yet, so it was a small portrait. But it was her. My mother. Her face was looking right into my eyes and I began to cry even harder. Carlisle pulled his chair closer towards me.

"She was such an amazing women Bella. She truly was. I loved her with everything I had. I swear to God Bella you look just like her. You have her smile, her nose. Everything. Even your expressions are exactly like hers." He said looking at me, rubbing my back.

"Carlisle I-", I couldn't even speak right I was crying so hard.

"Bella, listen. I wish I knew. I would have been there for you right in the beginning. But I didn't, and I will spend the rest of time trying to make it up to you."

"But it isn't yo-"

"Please listen. I know it's not my fault, but I feel awful that you have spent your entire life not knowing who I am. I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere and I would love nothing more then for you to stay here with me." I looked up at him, wiping my tears away. He was smiling.

"You…you won't mind me living here?"

"Bella, you are my daughter. My actual flesh and blood. I wont be taking no for an answer", he said laughing. I managed to escape a laugh through my crying as well.

"Carlisle I-"

"Please Bella", he cut me off, "Don't be afraid to call me dad."

"Ok." I took a deep breath and exhaled. "Dad…I honestly can't believe this is happening. I mean I only found out about you a couple days ago, and now I'm sitting here next to you. I just can't believe I finally found you." I hugged him, letting my tears take over me again. I could hear Carlisle dry sobbing as well. We both pulled away, but he was still holding me arms length, looking at me.

"I think we should go downstairs and tell the others", he said with the biggest smile on his face.

"I think that sounds like a good idea", I said wiping my tears. Then it hit me. Esme. His wife. What was she going to think of all this. "Wait Carl- Dad, your wife! What do you think her reaction is going to be to this?"

"Esme? Esme is going to be thrilled to meet you Bella. Trust me." He smiled and then opened his office door and led me out. We walked downstairs, to find everyone still in the living room. I looked to find Edward staring at me with a huge smile on his face. I forgot he could read minds. He probably heard the entire conversation through Carlisle's head. I walked towards Edward.

"Did you tell them already?" I asked, whispering to Edward. He chuckled.

"No, I didn't say anything. The others tried to force it out of me, what the two of you were chatting about. But I told them it would be better for you to tell them", he finished still smiling at me.

"Thank you Edward." I then turned to look at everyone. My dad was standing next to his wife smiling at me.

"Alright spill", Emmett said sitting on the edge of his chair.

"Alright. Well as you all know my name is Bella. I was born 200 years ago in London, England. My mother died while giving birth to me. Half-human, half-vampire births are very…complicated. I'd rather not go into detail about it right now. Anyway, another half-human, half-vampire found me crying in my mother's house while hunting. She took me into her care and she has been with me ever since. I started searching for my father years ago because I wanted to meet him. I told the Volturi about it was well. Benjamin was in Volterra a couple of weeks ago and over heard them talking about my search and heard my mother's name. Benjamin knew of my mother because Carlisle was with her a very long time ago." I looked at my dad. I wasn't sure if he wanted me to tell what happened between the two of them or if he wanted to tell it himself. "Carlisle, do you want to tell what happened or should I?"

"No Bella, I'll explain it. You see", my Dad began, "I was with a women a very, very long time ago. Way before Esme was even born. I wasn't with just any women, I was with a human. Esme please don't be offended. With what I'm about to say", he said looking at her worried.

"Carlisle don't be silly. It was a long time ago, please continue", Esme said smiling up at him. He smiled back and then continued.

"Her name was Amelia. She was one of my patients. We were together for…I think only about two months. I loved her very much. It took me a very long time to work up to it but I did. I decided I could handle making love to her." He stopped to look down at Esme, who was still smiling. She nodded for him to go on and he continued. "I then decided if I was going to be with this women, I needed to tell her my secret. I needed to tell her I was a vampire. The day after we made love, I told her everything. She hated me. She was scared of me. She yelled and yelled at me to get out. She started taking anything she could get a hold of and thew it at me. I tried very hard to explain that I would never hurt her, but she refused to listen. She screamed at me and told me I needed to leave and get as far away from her as possible and never come back to her. She didn't care what the cause was. So I did just that. I left and Benjamin came with me. I was heart broken. That was the first and only time I have ever truly hated being a vampire." He looked back to his wife who was still smiling up at my father. He smiled back at her and hugged her deeply. He pulled back and looked at everyone. "It was a very long time ago. After Amelia, I never thought I would love another women as much as I loved her, but I was wrong. I found a women that I love even more", he said pulling Esme to his chest. He then looked back at me. "Go ahead Bella, please continue."

"Ok", I began, "a couple of days ago, Benjamin came to my door and told me he knew who my father was. He said that it was Carlisle. He told me how Amelia and Carlisle were together and it just made sense." I heard gasps from everyone in the room. I looked back over to Edward who still had that huge smile on his face. It made me want to melt to the floor. I looked back towards everyone and then at Esme, who looked like she wanted to explode with joy.

"Oh Carlisle!" Esme said. Yep, she was exploding with joy alright. "This is so great Carlisle! You have a daughter! An actual daughter! Oh I couldn't be happier for you!" She threw her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her laughing. Esme let go, and turned to me. "Bella. I know you have never had an actual mother figure, well other then Sarah, but I would love nothing more then to be a mother to you." Oh god let the waterworks begin.

"Yes Esme", I said crying again, "I would love that." Esme then ran over to me and gave me a hug.

"So everyone", my dad began, "Bella is going to be living with us from here on out. Welcome to the family Bella!" A family. I have a family. For the first time in 200 years, I'm actually apart of a family. This has to be the most craziest three days of my life.

"Yes! Another sister!" Alice said shooting up and running over to me to give me a hug. "Oh this is just going to be so great Bella! Oh. . Ohmygod! You're going to be needing new clothes if you're going to live here! Shopping trip!" She was bouncing up in down in my arms. All I could do was laugh and bounce along with her.

"Hey, get out of the way Alice let me hug my new sister!" Emmett got up and hugged me. "Alright, now that you're living here, you need to show me those amazing video game skills you claim to have!" I was laughing even harder now. You got to love Emmett.

"Yes Emmett of course. If your lucky, maybe some of my skills will rub of on you", I said breaking the hug. He then began to laugh. Rosalie and Jasper both began to make their way over to me to hug me. After I broke my hug with Jasper, I looked up to Edward who was making his way over to me. He opened his arms and gave me a hug.

"Welcome to the family Bella", he whispered in my ear. His voice was like velvet. It was very comforting. He let go and smiled that gorgeous smile at me. I smiled back and then looked back to Benjamin who was laughing.

"I told you it was going to be ok Bella!", he said making his way over to me.

"Benjamin", I said, "Thank you. Thank you so much for coming to find me. If it wasn't for you, none of this would be possible. Thank you."

"Yes Benjamin thank you", Carlisle said shaking his hand. "Well Bella", he turned to look at me, "lets get you situated. Alice, Rosalie, why don't you show Bella to the spare bedroom. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper, why don't we head to Benjamin's car and get her things out." The boys nodded and headed out the door.

"Come on Bella", Alice said yanking my hand, "lets go upstairs! Come on Rosalie!"

"Coming guys", Rosalie said walking over to us. I then walked upstairs, into my new bedroom, and began my life as a Cullen.

**A/N**

**Phew!!! This chapter is long! I liked writing it though. This is personally my favorite one yet. A little tear jerker in there as well. Rosalie isn't going to be a bitch towards Bella, but she will still have that attitude we all love. So, you know what to do. Please review and you will get your chapter 5. Until then….be safe.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alrighty, new chapter! Hope you like it. Stephanie Meyers owns everything twilight….duh.**

Previously in Chapter 4

_"Yes Benjamin thank you", Carlisle said shaking his hand. "Well Bella", he turned to look at me, "lets get you situated. Alice, Rosalie, why don't you show Bella to the spare bedroom. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper, why don't we head to Benjamin's car and get her things out." The boys nodded and headed out the door._

_"Come on Bella", Alice said yanking my hand, "lets go upstairs! Come on Rosalie!"_

_"Coming guys", Rosalie said walking over to us. I then walked upstairs into my new bedroom and began my life as a Cullen._

* * *

My new bedroom was nice…very nice. The cottage Sarah and I were living in, in London, was tiny. We both had tiny bedrooms. There was one bathroom and the kitchen wasn't very big at all. The living room pretty much took up most of our cottage. My new bedroom was seriously as big as that living room. I walked in a little further and noticed I had my own bathroom as well. I wouldn't be needing to "use it" or anything, but living for 200 years and sharing a bathroom was a pain in the ass. I looked back to see Alice discussing something with Rosalie.

"Yes, yes", Alice exclaimed, "Oh my god it will look perfect, I've already seen it! We should paint the walls purple. I think that the white comforter will look great on the bed and-", Alice stopped mid sentence and stared into space, I guess having another vision. "Oh Bella!" she yelled and looked at me with the biggest grin on her face. "Oh my god Bella wait till you see this chandelier were buying you for your room its to cute", she finished jumping up and down. Rosalie just laughed rolling her eyes.

"Hey, hey ladies", Emmett said walking into my room with two of my suitcases. He set them in the corner and looked at me. "So Bella, ready to show off your video game expertise", he said wiggling his eyebrows. Emmett just cracked me up.

"Yes Emmett, I would love to pound you into the ground in halo, but could you please give me a few minutes to settle in?" I asked.

"Sure Bella. Come on Rosalie. I'm going to need a little neck massage to get myself in gear if were going to do this. Lets go", he said dragging Rosalie out the door with him. She looked back at me shaking her head. As they were leaving, Jasper and Edward were entering with the rest of my bags.

"Well miss Bella, I think this about does it", Jasper said setting another one of my suitcases down. He then turned to me laughing. "Bella, you won't believe how freaked out Emmett is right now. He is scared to death of you beating him. None of us can ever beat him."

"Yeah Bella", Edward said laughing and setting down my last suitcase, "You should hear his thoughts. He is flipping out."

"He should be scared. If I were him I would be running for the hills", I said, chiming in on the laughter. Then it hit me. Alice. Alice would be able to tell me who won. "Alice don't you already know who is going to win this?"

"Hmm, it's hard to say. Like I said the future isn't as clear when you're in the picture, so it's a tough call. Were just going to have to wait and see!"

"This should be interesting", Jasper said, "Well, come on Alice. I really need to calm Emmett down before he goes crazy because if he goes crazy , then I will be going crazy as well. Let's go dear."

"Sure Jasper. We'll see you downstairs Bella", Alice said walking out the door with Jasper. Then I was alone with Edward. I looked at him, not really sure what to say. He stared at me with that beautiful crooked smile. He broke his gaze and looked at my suitcases.

"So", Edward began, "would you like me to help you unpack? I'll only unpack what you want me to. I'll stay away from your undergarments and what not." He looked back to me smirking. I just stood there for a second staring at him. Man! Why did he have this effect on me?

"Bella", he said snapping his fingers, "earth to Bella!"

"Oh!" I said blinking and shaking my head. "Um…sure. The faster I unpack, the faster I can kick Emmett's butt." Edward laughed.

"That's very true. So, why don't you show me what you would like me to unpack for you."

"Um", I was trying really hard to remember which suitcase that didn't have my intimate items. Then I figured it out. "That one", I pointed, "The blue one. It mostly just has stuff to put in the bathroom and a few other things. I don't think there are any clothes in that one."

"Ok Bella." He smiled once more and then turned to my blue suitcase and started unpacking. Both of our inhuman speeds were making this very easy and fast for us. Edward then stopped suddenly and looked up at me with a picture frame in his hand. "Is this Sarah?" He looked at me cocking his eyebrow.

"Yep, that's her."

"Oh dear", he said laughing and shaking his head, "I cant believe it. I mean, I suspected it, but I still can't believe it."

"What in the world are you talking about Edward?" He stopped looking at the picture and then looked at me.

"Sarah has been trying to, I guess you could say 'get with me', since the first day I stepped in Volterra fifty years ago. She is quite a character isn't she?"

"Wait you know her?" I was shocked. Sarah has never once mentioned any Edward to me.

"Yes, I know her. The first time I ever stepped foot in Volterra, she was all over me… 'flirting' or whatever you want to call it. Whenever I go back there, she is there, trying to work her magic on me." He started laughing even harder now. This surprised me. Guys usually crawled on their hands and knees just for Sarah to look in their direction. Sarah was amazing looking…maybe more amazing looking then Rosalie. I suddenly felt like a lump was forming in my throat.

"Oh", I finally spoke up, "Well, that's surprising."

"What do you mean?" Edward asked, his laughter now fading.

"Well, Sarah usually isn't the one going after the guy. The guy is usually the one going after her." I turned back to my suitcase I was unpacking.

"Really, why is that?" I looked back at him, dumbfounded.

"Well…look at her! She is gorgeous. She is a goddess Edward! She could get any man she wants with her looks alone. She usually turns down guys left and right. She never chases after them, she waits for them to come after her. It just shocks the hell out of me that she has never mentioned you to me before because she usually discusses these kinds of things with me."

"Bella, please. She isn't that great looking", he said rolling his eyes.

"Yes she is Edward and you know it! Whenever I would go out in public with her to a club or wherever, no guys would ever pay attention to me. All eyes went directly towards her." I finished, looking down at my hands. I then felt like I wanted to cry. Sarah is my best friend, but I never realized how much her beauty bothered me until right now.

Edward sat the picture down and stared at it. "Sarah is good looking I guess", he stopped staring at it and looked up at me, "but she defiantly is not as beautiful as you." I picked my head up to look at Edward.

"Rea-a-ally?" I asked nervously.

"Yes, really." His eyes were smoldering into mine. I stared back into them for a few moments and then looked back down at my hands.

"No one has ever said I was beautiful", I said softly.

"Are you serious?" Edward asked walking towards me. "Your stunning. I know for sure if I was one of those guys in that club I would be all over you. You really don't see yourself very clearly, do you?" I looked back up at him. He was standing about a foot in front of me, looking into my eyes.

"No, I guess not", I said staring back.

"Well I guess I will just have to prove to you how beautiful you really are", he said smiling that amazing crooked smile at me. I smiled back and turned back to my suitcase.

"I guess you'll have to. But right now, I really need to get ready for battle. And by battle I mean the super-humans verse the covenant aliens." Edward then burst into laughter.

"I really do hope you beat him Bella. I would love nothing more then to make fun of Emmett for the next hundred years on how he got his butt kicked at halo on the first try by a half-human, half-vampire. Emmett is usually the one making fun of us all the time. So please Bella, win this for all of us." I then started laughing as well. I turned back around to him.

"Alright Edward, I'll give it my all. Let me put these shirts away and then we should go downstairs."

"Sounds good." I nodded and turned back to my suitcase and ran around my room, putting away my last few piece of clothing. After I was finished I turned back to Edward.

"You ready for this Bella?" He asked.

"Oh its game on Edward, he is going down!" Edward laughed.

"Alright then, lets do this!" He said, lifting his arm, gesturing a high five. I slapped his hand, laughing, and we both headed out of my room. As we were both walking down the stairs, I seriously heard battle music going off in my head. I never wanted to beat somebody so much in a video game in my life. We both walked into the living where everyone, with the exception of Carlisle, Esme and Benjamin, were sitting. I then sat on the couch next to Emmett. He turned to me, grinning, like the cherish cat.

"So", Emmett began, "you can still pull out if you want you know?"

"Emmett, shut up and give me the damn controller", I said in the most serious voice I could.

"Oh, its on now", he said returning the same serious tone. And we began. I seriously destroyed Emmett. I knew I was good at halo, but this was just pathetic. We decided on playing ten rounds. I won eight of them. When the tenth round ended, Emmett through his controller and put his head in his hands. I set my controller down quietly on the table in front of me and turned to look at Emmett. I heard Edward getting ready to burst into laughter in the back round. I turned around quickly to look at him. He was trying very hard to hold it back. I then turned to look at everyone else. They all had the same expression as Edward on their face. Everyone except Rosalie, who looked worried about what the next thing out of Emmett's mouth was going to be. After a few minutes of silence, Emmett finally picked his head up and looked at me smiling.

"Well Bella", he began, "looks like you were right. You really do have some sort of video game vampire power thing going on." Everyone finally broke into the fits of laughter they were trying to hold. Even Emmett started to crack up.

"I told you I was good Emmett, I warned you ahead of time", I said hugging him. He hugged me back, laughing harder. We let go and both looked back at the TV

"I have an idea!" Of course Alice had an idea. "Bella, you must be exhausted from your plane ride. Why don't we all just kick back and watch a movie. What do you think Bella?" I couldn't agree more.

"That sounds great Alice. What movie?" I asked

"Hmm…oh how about Pirates of the Caribbean?" I could hear groans coming from all the men in the room. "Oh come on you guys, Johnny Depp is awesome and by awesome I mean hot!" She then looked back to Jasper who had the funniest look on his face. "Oh Jasper you know your hotter then Johnny, but he is still great to look at. I'm going to get it and be right back!" She kissed Jasper on the cheek and ran off. And before I knew it, she popped in the DVD, and the movie began.

I'd seen this movie about a dozen times over, but it was still good. About thirty minutes into the movie, I looked around the room and saw Rosalie curled up in Emmett's arms, watching the movie. I then looked to see Alice, with her head on Jasper's shoulder and her arm wrapping around his stomach. I then looked at Edward, who was sitting in the big recliner to my right, watching the movie. He turned and caught me staring at him. He looked quickly at the happy couples, cuddled in each other's arms, and then looked at me and smiled. He got up and made his way over to the couch I was sitting on and sat down next to me. He looked at me with those beautiful golden eyes and smiled. He then put his arm around my shoulder and tucked me in towards his chest. I then felt the exhaustion take over me. So I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**A/N**

**Everyone together now AWWWW! I know, you gotta love Edward. I bet you guys weren't expecting that Sarah thing. I know, it was defiantly a surprise. I got asked by someone if Bella is going to have her shield, and truth be told, I'm not sure yet. I don't know how I'm going to work that one out. We'll see though. Please, please, please REVIEW!!!! Oh, and if there are any spelling or grammar errors in this chapter, I'm sorry. I'm really tired right now lol**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews guys, I love them! Read the A/N at the end, it's important. Stephanie Meyers owns everything twilight.**

Previously in Chapter 5

_He looked at me with those beautiful golden eyes and smiled. He then put his arm around my shoulder and tucked me in towards his chest. I then felt the exhaustion take over me. So I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. _

* * *

I woke up way too comfortable. I fluttered my eyes open and saw the alarm clock glowing in my face. It was a little after 8 P.M.. I realized that I had been moved from downstairs to my bed. I was tucked in with the covers over me. I closed my eyes and rolled onto my back, stretching. I opened my eyes to find Edward sitting in the chair across the room.

"Edward!" I gasped, jumping a little. "You scared me! Wha- why are you here?"

"I carried you up here. You were out cold", he said with amusement in his tone.

"Yeah…5 hours ago. You could have left you know."

"Yeah I could of." I was so confused.

"And why didn't you?" I asked crossing my arms.

"I didn't want to." I raised my eyebrow at him. I was even more confused now.

"And why didn't you want to leave?" He looked at me for a moment and then looked down to his hands.

"That is a good question Bella. I don't know…" His voice trailed off. I knew he had a reason for staying. And I was going to go right into asking him but was interrupted by the growling sound of my stomach. Edward looked back up to me smiling.

"Hungry?" He asked with a small chuckle.

"Yeah a little. Is there even food in this house? I mean none of you eat so…"

"Don't worry about that Bella. Esme and Alice went to the store and picked up a few things for you."

"That must have been fun for them", I said laughing. Edward laughed with me.

"Yeah. You should of seen them, they were excited to go grocery shopping. You know, its not everyday a vampire needs to go shop for food."

"Yeah I guess your right. But just so you know, not all food taste great to me. So they better not have screwed up." Edward laughed again.

"Alice used her visions to help choose the right foods for you, don't worry. You half-human, half-vampires are interesting. Where does all that food go anyway after you eat it, I mean you don't use the bathroom or anything."

"That's a good question, and I've spent the last 200 years trying to figure it out. Sarah has this theory that we do have venom, even though we can't use it. She thinks the venom helps dissolve the food in our stomachs. I don't know, its confusing."

"Hmm. Ok, so what about hunting. You know drinking blood? How does that work with you?"

"That's another interesting question. I do crave blood like any other normal vampire, but I don't crave it as often. Vampires, normally, have that constant burning, itching sensation in their throat. Even though it may not be very irritating at the time, its still there right?" I asked Edward. He nodded. "I get that sensation to, but only at the time when I need to hunt. It's like a warning almost. It doesn't happen often When I feel the burning, I know I need to hunt. Right now, I don't feel it. I only feel my stomach grumbling, is the food here already?"

"Yes Bella, they left a little after you fell asleep. Lets go downstairs", Edward said getting up out of the his chair. I stretched for one last time and crawled out of bed and headed out the door, following Edward. We got to the bottom of the stairs when Edward suddenly froze.

"Oh no", Edward said laughing. He then turned around to look at me, smiling. "It's a war zone in the kitchen, are you ready?"

"What do you mean a war zone?" I asked

He laughed again, "Oh you'll see."

"Is everyone in there cooking me dinner?"

"No only Alice and Emmett. Everyone else went out to hunt for a bit." Edward turned around and led me toward the kitchen. When we got there, I couldn't believe my eyes. It really was a war zone. It looked like they were trying to fix me a hamburger. There was food everywhere. I just shook my head and started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Honestly you guys", I said trying to control my laughter, "it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out how to make a hamburger. I could cook my own hamburger by the time I was three years old. Seriously, this is just pathetic."

"Hey!" Emmett said, turning around and pointing the spatula at me. "We worked our butts off on this gourmet meal."

"Oh yeah", I said laughing even harder now, "nothing says gourmet meal like a hamburger." Everyone in the room was laughing now, even Emmett.

"Bella, do you want cheese on this?" Emmett asked, pointing his spatula towards the hamburger.

"Yeah, but let me do it please. There is enough damage done." Emmett nodded and handed me the spatula. I flipped my burger over once more to make sure it was done and then added the cheese. I put the burger on the bun and added the condiments. Alice grabbed a bag of potato chips and brought them into the dinning room. I grabbed a water from the fridge and walked into the dinning room where Edward, Alice and Emmett were already sitting down waiting for me. I sat down and grabbed my burger. I looked up to find all three of them staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing", Alice said, "I've just never seen somebody eat human food so close before. And plus, this is the first meal Emmett and me have made in decades. I'm curious to see how it turned out. So go on and take a bite!" Alice was bouncing up in down in her seat, awaiting me to eat it. So I did. I chewed and let it sink in. They actually did a pretty good job.

"Mmmm", I said taking another bite, "you guys pass. This taste great." Alice squealed in delight and clapped her hands. Emmett then raised his hand to high five Alice. I looked back to Edward who looked worried.

"Is something wrong Edward?", I asked grabbing some potato chips out of the bag.

"The others are coming back from their little hunting trip. Esme is gonna flip when she sees what you two have done to her kitchen", Edward said pointing at Alice and Emmett.

"Oh crap", Emmett said and got up immediately and ran towards the kitchen. But it was to late.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD!?" Esme yelled. I looked at Edward and started laughing. Alice then got up and ran towards the kitchen.

"My kitchen! What have you done?!", Esme asked. She was furious.

"Oh chill out mom, its not like we use it anyway", Emmett said amused.

"Well we are now that Bella is living here! I cant believe this. The two of you need to clean this up right now!" Man Esme was pissed.

"Yes mom", both Alice and Emmett said in unison. As I was finishing up my dinner, My father walked in the room smiling.

"Hey Ca-Dad." It was really hard to call him dad. It would be something I would have to get used to. I haven't called anyone dad or father my entire life.

"Hello Bella. Enjoying your dinner?" He asked with a hint of amusement in his tone.

"Actually I am. Alice and Emmett did a pretty good job. But I'm sorry your kitchen had to suffer."

"Don't worry about it Bella. I'll be in my office catching up with Benjamin if you need anything. After that, I would love to talk to with you for a little while. Hear about your life a little bit."

"Oh yes, yes of course! I want to hear a little more about you also. Go gossip with Benjamin, we'll talk later." He laughed and walked out of the dinning room. I finished my dinner and looked at Edward. Alright now I wanted my answers.

"So", I began, "you have to have some explanation as to why you were in my bedroom watching me sleep. Care to tell me?" He shrugged his shoulders and looked down towards the table.

"I just-", he said, hesitating, "I just liked watching you sleep. And I was bored so I had nothing else to do." He looked back up at me, grinning.

"Oh really?" I asked. He nodded back at me. "Well, why do you like watching me sleep? It's just sleeping. There really is nothing interesting about."

"Well", he said looking back down to the table, "I think your very interesting. It was very…..comforting watching you sleep." I could settle for that answer. He looked up to me and smiled his famous crooked smile. I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Anything Bella", he said still smiling at me.

"Why didn't you fall for Sarah? I mean look at you! Your good looking, she is good looking. You're a match made in heaven!" Edward started to laugh.

"She is rather good looking. But she just didn't have any appeal to me."

"Are you high Edward?" He started laughing even harder now.

"No Bella, I don't think that is possible", he calmed his laughter down and started to get serious, "Sarah, to me, seemed to be like every other women out there. Like I said, she is good looking, I guess to the average male eye. I'm just not attracted to her."

"Ok. Can I ask you something else?"

"Shoot"

"How many times have you…seen Sarah? Like I said, she has never mentioned you to me. She makes trips to Volterra to visit her father all the time and tells me everything. It just surprises me."

"I've only met Sarah 3 or 4 times and everytime she is more flirtatious. But like I've said, I have never showed interest. But she has sent me letters." What?

"Letters? Are you serious?" I will defiantly making a phone call to Sarah tonight.

"Yes letters. She sends them to me all the time."

"Do you reply back?"

"I did for the first couple. But then it just seemed sort of ridiculous so I stopped. Sarah has never really told you about me, not once?"

"No, she hasn't", I said looking down at my hands, "Speaking of Sarah, I should probably call her. She must be wondering how everything turned out." I looked back up at Edward who was nodding.

"That sounds like a good idea. Go ahead and call her. I will clean up your dinner", he said getting up.

"Alright. Do you want to talk to her?" Edward looked at me, blinked twice, and laughed.

"No Bella, that's quite alright. You go ahead and talk to Sarah."

"Alright." I got up from my chair and headed for my room. Man this was going to be one interesting phone call……..

**A/N**

**Alright, first off, I promise the Sarah/Edward thing will get cleared up. Second, I decided that, since most of you wanted it, Bella will have her power. I'm just not going to expose it quite yet. I have an idea of how I'm going to have her power come into play. Third, I start college tomorrow so updates won't be coming as frequently as they used to. I'll try and write chapter 7 tonight, and have it up by tomorrow. Please review. Reviews make my day! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow, I got a lot of reviews in the last chapter! Thank you! Here is Chapter 7. Smeyers owns twilight.**

Previously in Chapter 6:

_"That sounds like a good idea. Go ahead and call her. I will clean up your dinner", he said getting up._

_"Alright. Do you want to talk to her?" Edward looked at me, blinked twice, and laughed._

_"No Bella, that's quite alright. You go ahead and talk to Sarah."_

_"Alright." I got up from my chair and headed for my room. Man this was going to be one interesting phone call…….._

* * *

I reached my room and shut the door behind me. I grabbed my cell phone out of my bag and sat down on my bed. I stared at my phone for a minute before dialing. I really had no idea what I was going to say to Sarah. I was excited about calling her and telling her about Carlisle, but I was scared out of my mind about how I was going to bring Edward into this conversation. And most importantly, what did she have to say about Edward? I took a deep breath and dialed Sarah's cell. It would be morning in London so she should be awake. It rang a few times and then she answered.

"Hello?"

"Sarah, its Bella!"

"Bella!" She screamed into the phone. I had to pull it away from my ear. "Bella, oh my god its so good to hear from you! So how did everything work out with Carlisle? Is he nice?"

"Yes he is very nice. He told me a little bit about my mother and their history together. It really is a sad story. But, he did offer for me to live here, so I'm taking it. I really want to get to know him more."

"Oh Bella I wouldn't have it any other way! I miss you terribly though. How is everyone else living there also? The other vampires." Crap.

"Um…they're nice. There are three girls and four boys including Carlisle…" I stalled for a second, not really sure of what to say next. _Screw it._ "One in particular said that he knew you."

"Oh really? Who?"

"Uh…his name is uh…Edward?" My answer came out more like a question.

"Edward! Edward is living there?! Oh my goodness, can I please say hi to him?"

"Uh, Edward is busy right now. He told me to tell you he says hi. Sarah can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah Bella, ask away." _Here we go…_

"Why haven't you ever mentioned Edward to me? He said…that you showed particular interest in him. You always tell me about all the men that hit on you. And you've told me about the couple of men that you have hit on. Honestly, why didn't you tell me about him?" I heard her take a deep breath on the other line.

"Honestly Bella", she said in a sad tone, "I'm ashamed of myself."

"Ashamed Sarah? What the hell do you have to be ashamed of?"

"Well", she began, "Edward is the first man that I've come across who has never shown any interest in me. I always get what I want, you know that. So, whenever my father would tell me Edward was visiting, I would drop everything and go to see him and try to win him over. I sent him letters and he responded to about two of them. I kept writing them, but he stopped responding. Maybe its because I addressed them to Alaska where he was living before, I don't know. Now that I think about it Bella, I should of told you. It really is kind of pathetic. But I thought if I told you about Edward not wanting me, you would make fun of me. I thought you would never let me live it down seeing I've spent my entire lifetime, snagging every guy that has come into view. So yeah, I'm still not giving up hope. I hope Edward comes to his senses one day and sees what he is missing. I've never wanted someone so badly in my life." Wow this was a lot of information to take in. I felt that lump forming in my throat again and I had no idea why. I mean why did I care so much about Edward? I've only known him for a day and he was on my mind like crazy. Why did I feel so jealous about all of this? What's it matter to me? I sat there quietly for a moment.

"Bella?" Sarah asked, on the other line. "Bella? Are you there? Speak up."

"Yeah, yeah I'm here", I responded, finally, "well yeah your right it is stupid. You should have told me, I wouldn't have made fun of you about that. I get turned down left and right. It's no big deal really-"

"No big deal!" Sarah interrupted me. "No big deal Bella? Have you seen me? I can understand why guys turn you down, you're just about as average as every other girl out there, but not me Bella." I sat there for a second, trying to process what the hell she just said to me. Sarah, in all our years being together, has never said anything so rude to me, ever.

"What the hell did you just say Sarah? I'm average is that what you think of me?"

"Well, I mean yeah." Ok, I was officially pissed off.

"Oh ok so you're saying your better then me now Sarah? Is that what your saying? What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you being like this?"

"What the hell is wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with you Bella? Maybe if you put out more, more guys would pay attention to you. Its not my fault no guys want you." All right, that was the final straw.

"Well maybe I don't like to act like a whore all the time, like you do. Seriously Sarah what the hell has gotten into you? Not once in the 200 years that we have know each other, have you ever been so mean to me like this. What did I ever do to you? What brought all this on?!" I was fuming.

"I didn't start anything, its your fault."

"My fault!?" I yelled into the phone. Then it hit me. Edward. She was jealous of Edward being here with me and not her. "It's Edward isn't it? Your mad that Edward is here with me and not they're with you." Silence was on the other line. _Oh I got her now._ "For your information Sarah, Edward told me personally that he didn't want you. He thinks YOU'RE as average as every other girl out there." _Suck on that Sarah_, I thought.

"No he did not, I know he didn't! You know what Bella? I'm done with this conversation. Call me back when you want to apologize."

"APOLOGIZE?! What the hell did I even do Sarah? I didn't do a damn thing!" I yelled into the phone.

"You heard me! Call me back when you want to apologize. Until then, I don't want to hear from you." And then she hung up. I sat there and stared at the wall for a minute with the phone still to my ear just listening to the dial tone. I then looked down and turned my phone out and started to cry. Sarah has never been like this to me ever. I never knew she even had this side to her. It must have been something she has kept locked away in herself. I sat there crying for a few more minutes and then I heard a knock at my door.

"Bella? Are you ok? Can I please come in?" It was Rosalie. _Just what I need_, I thought sarcastically.

"Sure Rosalie. You can come in", I responded back. She opened the door and came to sit beside me. She looked concerned.

"I was next door and I heard some yelling. And then I heard you crying. What's wrong? What happened?"

"You'll probably just say the exact same thing Sarah said to me Rosalie", I said, calming my crying.

"Try me", she said smiling.

"Well, I got in a fight with her. It was really stupid actually. I never realized how big of an ego Sarah really had until tonight. She basically said that I was average and that she was better then I am. That was the reason no guys every paid attention to me. She is jealous about me being here with Edward", I said looking down to my hands. Rosalie started laughing and I looked back up to her.

"Oh my god that Sarah?! With out a doubt she should be jealous of you, she is obsessed with Edward. How did you spend your entire life with her? She is awful!" I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Sarah really isn't a bad person at all. She saved my life Rosalie. I don't hate her or anything. I'm just extremely pissed off that she would say any of those things to me. But I guess, in a way, she is right. I'm just average."

"No Bella, you're not Average-"

"Honestly Rosalie", I interrupted her, "coming from you I don't believe it. In case you haven't noticed, you're amazingly beautiful. I don't look a thing near as beautiful as you do." She shook her head.

"Thank you for the compliment Bella, but you don't understand", she said, "your not like every other girl out there. I'm not talking about the half-human, half-vampire part of you, I'm talking about who you are as a person. You're sweet, you're nice to everyone and you don't take anything for granite. You have an awesome personality that any guy would fall head over heals for. And don't say that you're not beautiful because you are. You have very unique and stunning features. If I were human, I would kill to have those big chocolate brown eyes that you have. And just so you know, I'm a little bit jealous of you also." I stared at her in disbelief.

"Rosalie, your jealous of me? How is that possible?"

"Well for one thing, your half-human. I would give anything to be human again. I never asked for this life Bella. Carlisle saved me because he thought that I would be good for Edward…as his mate."

"Seriously?" She nodded.

"Edward never showed any interest in me and I was furious. But then I found Emmett in the forest. He was mauled by a bear. I don't know why, but something inside of me told me I had to save his life. So I carried him back to Carlisle and he changed him. I fell in love with Emmett and I can't be with any other man in the world other then him. I mean, yeah, sometimes he can be as dumb as a rock, but I still love him." She shook her head laughing.

"I still don't understand. Why are you jealous of me?" She stopped laughing and looked at me.

"Because Bella, Edward is showing interest in you that he never once showed to me." That made me perk up a little bit.

"Really Rosalie? He is interested in me? How would you know?" She laughed again.

"I don't know for sure Bella, but I think I am. I can just tell by the way he looks at you. I've never seen him look so intrigued by someone else. I know you've only been here for a day, but in all my years of knowing Edward, I have never seen him look as happy as he is today, ever", she finished, smiling at me.

"Well, I don't really want to get my hopes up or anything. And plus I don't want to upset Sarah more then she already is-"

"Please Bella!" Rosalie interrupted me. "Who cares what she thinks. Follow your heart. Edward does not want her. It doesn't matter what she thinks. All that matters is what you feel and what he feels. Screw what Sarah is feeling. This isn't about her, it's about you two." I smiled back at Rosalie and gave her a hug.

"Rosalie, I can't thank you enough for coming here and talking to me. I really appreciate it." Rosalie pulled away and looked at me.

"No problem Bella. And if that skank gives you anymore problems, she will have to deal with me…and Alice. Because I know I can't leave Alice out of this. She likes a good catfight as well." We both laughed at that. Then I heard a knock at the door.

"Bella?", I heard my father ask outside of my door, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah dad", I answered and my door opened.

"Ah, well its nice to see the two of you girls bonding", he said smiling at me and Rosalie, "Bella, would you like to join me in my office and talk for a bit?"

"Sure!" I said and turned back to Rosalie. "We'll have to talk some more later."

"No doubt Bella. We'll talk some more later", she said getting up and walking out of my room. I looked back to my dad. I got up and followed him back to his office. We sat down in the two big armchairs sitting next to each other. We talked a little bit about what we both had been up to until we had met. He told me a little about his family before he was changed into a vampire. He told me how is father use to hunt vampires. My father told me when he was turned into a vampire, he tried to kill himself. He knew he wouldn't be accepted by society back in those days. He told me a little bit about how he perfected his thirst for blood and become a doctor. It was really a remarkable story. I was shocked hearing all of these stories about his life, but interested all at the same time. I told him a little bit about my life and about Sarah. It wasn't nearly as interesting as his. Then I felt compelled to ask him something I needed to know.

"Hey dad can I ask you about Edward?"

"Sure dear what do you want to know?" He asked.

"Well, when I was talking to Rosalie earlier she said that she hasn't seen Edward really…happy. Why is that?"

"Edward has had a very difficult life. I was treating him and his parents in Chicago in 1918. He was dying of the Spanish influenza. His parents both ended up dying from it. Before his mother died, she told me to do what ever in power to save him. So, I did. When I changed him, I guess you could say he went a little reckless. I gave him the alternative of drinking animal blood but he didn't take it. He went on his own for the first few years, killing humans. But he didn't just kill any humans, he killed the humans that were, I guess, bad. He killed serial killers, robbers, and anyone else that was a menace to society. After a few years, he got tired of feeling like a monster and came back to me and started hunting on animal blood. He still can never forgive himself for the actions he did. He thinks he has no soul. He still thinks he is a monster." I couldn't believe it.

"Poor Edward", I said, "how could he think he was a monster. Those people deserved what they got!"

"I've been trying to convince him that for years, but he doesn't believe me. Bella can I ask a favor of you?"

"Sure dad, anything."

"Since your arrival I've noticed a…change in Edward. I know you two haven't known each other for very long at all, but your presence seems to make him a little bit more….cheerful. Could you please keep him company as much as you can?"

"Of course I will dad. He is a nice person and not a monster. I'll try and make him realize that." My dad smiled at me.

"I would really appreciate that Bella. Anyway, it's getting late. Why don't you get ready for bed. Oh and Bella? How do you feel about attending high school?" My eyes shot open in excitement. I was home schooled by Sarah, but I had never actually been to school.

"I would love to go to high school!" My dad laughed.

"Ok Bella. Well, summer break ends in a couple weeks. I'll get you enrolled. Now go ahead and get ready for bed." We both got up, hugged each other, and said our good nights. I went back to my bedroom, grabbed my pajamas, and went towards the bathroom. I took a quick shower. I got out of the shower and put on my pjs. I brushed my hair out and walked back into my bedroom.

"GAH!" I screamed when I saw Edward sitting on the edge of my bed. "Jesus Edward, you really need to just stop popping up at of no where! Seriously!" He laughed.

"I'm sorry Bella", Edward said, "I'll try and be a bit more careful. Come sit I want to talk to you for a second." I stood there for a second and stared at him. Then I slowly made my way over and sat down next to him on my bed.

"Alright", I hesitated, "What would you like to talk about?"

"Rosalie told me about your conversation with Sarah. Are you alright?" Oh no.

"Oh, um, yes. I'm fine. I'm over it." I looked down and started playing with the drawstring of my pajama bottoms.

"I cannot believe she said those things to you. Your are more amazing then Sarah. She could never be more amazing then you are." I looked up to Edward. His eyes were so genuine and caring. How in the world could he ever think he was a monster? I smiled at him and he smiled back and put his hand on my cheek. I closed my eyes, and breathed in his intoxicating scent. I finally opened my eyes and spoke.

"Thank you Edward. I'm so happy I'll be living here with you."

"I'm happy you're here as well. Now, it's past 1 in the morning. Why don't you try and sleep."

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea…are you staying?" His eyes opened wide and he smiled.

"Only if you want me to…."

"Well…what would you like to do?" I didn't want to force him to stay here if he didn't want to.

"I would like to stay. I'll sit in the armchair in the corner just as I did before." He started to make his way over to the chair when I remembered how I fell asleep on his chest while watching the movie earlier and how comfortable I was.

"Wait", I said. He stopped and turned around to look at me. "Um…", crap I wasn't sure how to ask this.

"Yes Bella?" He asked.

"Well uh I was…wondering if um…if you….you know if you would like to lay with me?" His eyes lit up.

"Sure Bella, I would love to." He made his way over to my bed. He took his shoes off and then crawled onto the bed and laid on his back above the covers while I laid on my side under them. He looked down at me and smiled brightly. He extended his arm and curled me in to lay on his chest like we did earlier.

"Goodnight, Bella", he whispered. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**A/N**

**HOLY BEJESUS THIS CHAPTER IS LONG! I wanted to make it extra long because, like I said, I start college tomorrow and I don't know when I'll update next. Hopefully sometime this week. Anyway, things are starting to get good. I hope you all are enjoying it. The more review I get, the faster I'll work my butt off to get Chapter 8 up so…… REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**All right so I didn't get as many reviews on the last chapter as I hoped I would cause I worked my butt off on it, but oh well. After tonight, I probably wont be able to update until the weekend or maybe Friday cause of school starting up. Anyway, I had some free time, so I wrote chapter 8. Stephanie Meyers owns everything Twilight of course. Enjoy :D**

Previously in Chapter 7

_"Sure Bella, I would love to." He made his way over to my bed. He sat down took his shoes off. Then he crawled onto the bed and lay on his back above the covers while I lay on my side under them. He looked down at me and smiled brightly. He extended his arm and curled me in to lie on his chest like we did earlier._

_"Goodnight, Bella", he whispered. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep._

* * *

**FLASHFORWARD**

Right now I'm sitting on the couch in the living room with Edward, Alice and Jasper watching Deal or No Deal. I was sitting next to Edward, laying my head on his shoulder.

"TAKE THE DEAL GOD DAMNIT! Alice, Alice please tell me she takes the deal. I swear, if she doesn't take this deal-"

"JASPER!" Edward yelled and cut Jasper off. "Please stop it! Your sending everyone very stressful emotions and its very uncomfortable. So for the love of god PLEASE just calm down!" Jasper took a deep unneeded breath and relaxed and waited to see what the verdict was.

"NO DEAL!" The lady on the TV screamed and shut the box.

"SON OF A BITCH! IDIOT! You greedy bastard! I hope you lose the highest amount now! I hope you lose, you dont deserve to win it! You know how many people would kill to have that much money that you just gave up...." Jasper went on and on and yelled and yelled at the women on the TV screen. I looked over to Alice who started yelling with Jasper. I looked up at Edward who looked like he was about to join in. Jasper's emotions were really getting to the two of them. I didn't really feel any of it, so I just sat there laughing at all three of them. _God this family is great_, I thought.

I've been living at the Cullen's residents for two weeks now. It's been nothing but a great time so far. After about a week of living there, Benjamin left but said he would come back and visit within the next couple months. I haven't spoke to or heard from Sarah ever since that fight we had a few nights ago and I was glad. I don't want to think about what she has to say and, quiet frankly, I don't really care.. I just want to concentrate on my new life and my new family.

I've really connected with everyone in the house. Esme loves to decorate, so I put her in charge decorating my room. The two of us spent the first weekend together painting my room. Alice was right, the purple looked good on the walls. And the chandelier she told me about in her vision was amazing. Esme and I really bonded during that experience. It's so nice to have an actual mother figure, other then whatever Sarah was to me, around.

I also got to know Jasper a little bit better. The two of us never really had talked much since my arrival. One day we just sat around talking for hours about history. Jasper was a huge history buff, as was I. I thought I had seen a lot of crazy things in my time, but nothing compares to some of the things Jasper had seen. He told me about fighting in the war and growing up in the south. It was all very interesting to me.

Alice, Rosalie, and I have become a really close bunch. The three of us usually spent our nights sitting on the couch together watching TMZ and gossiping about, pretty much, everything. I've never really had a chance to be a girl until I came here. Sarah was just as much of a tomboy as I was. Both Alice and Rosalie brought out the girl within me. I loved it.

And then theirs Emmett. Every chance he had alone with me he would challenge me to a new video game. During the second week of living with them, I finally went out and bought guitar hero and gave it to him and he flipped out of course. For being a vampire and having some of the best hand and eye coordination in the world, he was awful at it. We spent one entire day just playing. Everyone else in the house took turns playing as well. Even Carlisle and Esme gave it a shot. Out of everyone, besides myself, Jasper had the guitar hero gene in him. He was ridiculous.

My father and I have become very close. We spent every night, before I went to bed, in his office just talking. Talking about the world, how our day was, the past, my mother…everything. I don't know how I lived my entire life without ever knowing this man. He was the most interesting person I had ever met in my lifetime and he was my father. My ACTUAL father. I'm still trying to get over the shock of it all.

And then of course there was Edward. In the two weeks that I have been living here, I am now completely head over heals for this man. It wasn't just that he was good looking because, yeah, he was very good looking. I don't even think there is a word in the dictionary that will describe just how good-looking Edward really is. But there was more to him that really made me fall for him, and that was, well, him. He is just a sweet a kind person. He loves talking about music every chance he gets. We sat for hours one night, going through both our CD collections and listening to music. He has also played me some of his compositions on his piano. He also has this obsession with cars. I could care less about cars really, but just sitting there and watching him just talk and talk about cars was a site to see. He would get really animated and really excited and that was the side of Edward that I loved to see. I don't want him to think of himself as a monster anymore and, so far, I think I am doing a pretty good job. We had gotten into a routine every night when it was time for me to head to bed. I would crawl under the sheets while Edward would crawl and lay on top of them. He would curl his arm around me and I would lay my head on his chest and drift to sleep. I wanted to be with Edward more then anything. Rosalie was right. Screw what Sarah says, Edward doesn't want her. And he hasn't pushed me away yet, so I'm going for it.

I sat there for a moment trying to process what I had been through in the past couple of weeks, until I started to feel it. That ache, that….burn in my throat. I held my hand to my throat and winced a little.

"Crap", I mumbled under my breath. Edward looked down at me.

"Bella? What is it? What's wrong?" Edward asked concerned.

"Remember when I told you how I knew when I needed to hunt?" He nodded. "Well that time is right now. My throat is killing me." The burning was getting worse. I really needed to get out of there. I got up from the couch and started heading for the door.

"Wait", Edward yelled from behind me, "let me come with you. You might get….lost or something." I rolled my eyes. Of course I knew I wasn't going to get lost. But he wanted to come with me, so I couldn't deny him.

"Sure Edward, lets go", I said back to him. He got up and walked over to me.

"Why don't you follow me. I'll show you where all the good spots are", he said winking at me. I smiled and followed him out the door and into the forest. Edward was a very fast runner, I could barely keep up with him. It was also harder because I wasn't as fast as the average vampire. Edward would stop here and there and wait for me to catch up and then he would start running again. After a few minutes, we finally reached our destination where a herd of dear were gathered, drinking from the lake. I crouched down and then took off running toward one of them. It wasn't hard at all to take him down. I snapped his neck and started drinking. After I was done, I threw his carcass to the side and took off after another one. After about four deer, I felt the burn in my throat subside and I stopped. I looked back at Edward who was standing there smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"You finished Bella?" He asked, walking towards me. I nodded back at him. "Good, because I really want to show you something. Something sort of…personal to me." He stopped walking and stood about a foot in front of me.

"Sure Edward, what did you want to show me?"

"It's a surprise. Why don't you hop on my back, we'll get there faster."

"Oh so your saying I'm slow?" He chuckled and shook his head.

"No love your not slow. I'm just faster." Love. He called me love. I felt like doing a back flip, but I kept my cool.

"Alright Edward. But please, don't run into anything."

"I've never run into anything while running before", he said laughing.

"Ok, good." I hopped on his back and he started running. It took us about 5 minutes to reach our destination. It was meadow. It wasn't very big, but it wasn't very small. It was just perfect. I got off of Edward's back and walked forward a little, gawking at the view. I turned around to look at Edward who was watching me. I looked back to the meadow and looked around a bit more.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Edward asked. I looked back to him and nodded. "I found this place while I was hunting a while ago. It's a place I come to, to clear my head and think."

"Its nice Edward. I love it." He smiled at me and started walking towards me to the center of the meadow. He sat down, Indian style, and motioned for me to come sit next to him. I walked over towards him and sat down. I looked at him for a moment and then I looked up to the night sky where the full moon was shining as brightly as ever.

"Wow", I said, still looking up, "look at the moon. I've never seen it so bright before. Its beautiful." I thought that maybe Edward would stop looking at me and look up to the moon and stare at it with me. But he didn't. His eyes were on me. I tore my gaze away from the moon and looked back at him. His eyes were melting into mine. The moon glowed on his skin, which made him look more like the angel I thought he was. I stared back at him.

"What are you thinking?" He asked.

"I'm thinking…I'm thinking about how I have lived 200 years without ever having you in my life", I answered back, truthfully. This was it. Both of our feeling were going to be exposed tonight I just knew it. I was trying very hard to hold back my nervousness and was doing a good job so far. He was still looking at me and I saw a small smile creep up on his face. He took his hand and started to stroke my cheek. I closed my eyes and relaxed my cheek onto his hand.

"I was thinking the exact same thing", he said back to me. I opened my eyes to find his mouth inches away from mine. I wanted to reach out and attack it with my own, but I had to know something else first.

"Edward", I breathed out.

"Yes, love?" Love. There it was again.

"I need to ask you something. I talked to my father about you…about your past life. He told me about…what you think about yourself. About the things that you did. How…why would you ever think those things Edward? How could you?" He dropped his hand from my cheek and looked down closing his eyes.

"Bella", he began, "I am a monster Bella. You've spent your entire life, since the moment you were born, never really having to worry about killing another human. To just…take away their life from them-"

"Edward those people got what they deserved", I interrupted him. He shook his head.

"Still Bella, I just took their life away…forever. I am a monster. All I wanted was human blood. That's all I-"

"Edward you were a newborn its only natural-"

"No Bella", he interrupted me back, "newborn or not I still always crave the blood of a human. I will always have that craving. For the rest of time that's all I'm ever going to want, even if I'm living off the blood of animals. Till this very day I regret the decisions I made back then. Only a monster could come to their senses to just kill another person. That is a monster Bella. You don't realize how lucky you are. You truly don't. I would give anything to have your life, to be half-human. To be.... half-alive. I would give anything to just curl up in a ball and sleep away all this pain, all this…misery. I have no soul. I have no purpose Bella. I'm just a killer." I just sat there staring at him. He still had his eyes closed, looking down. Then he started dry sobbing. "Wow", he laughed without a trace of humor, "I haven't cried like this in nearly 30 years." My Edward was crying. I hated seeing him like this.

"Edward", I said, cupping my hand under his chin trying to get him to look at him, "Edward please look at me." He lifted his head and looked back at me. All I could see was sadness filling his eyes.

"Edward", I began, still holding his chin in my hand, "you are no monster. This is what you are Edward and you just have to come to terms and accept it. Those people you killed, had what they got coming to them. They didn't deserve to live. You've changed yourself for the better. And…look at you! Look at you sitting here with me. Edward, I've loved spending these past couple weeks with you. You are a very kind and caring person. Its as if everyone else in the world matters, except for yourself. You do matter and don't think otherwise. A monster wouldn't sit and listen to music with me. A monster wouldn't care a thing in the world about my own issues. A monster wouldn't tuck me in at night and lay with me and hold me all night while I sleep. That is no monster Edward. That is called having a soul. You may think you have no soul, but I know you do. Its in there somewhere. And I am going to do whatever it takes to make you realize that it is." I finished, still holding his chin, staring at him. He stared back. I saw a million different emotions run across his face. I removed my hand from his chin and took his hand in mine. "Edward, I care about you a lot. I really don't like you thinking these things about yourself. Please…please don't think them anymore." I started to feel tears coming. It made me so sad to see him like this.

"Bella", he finally spoke up, "I…I cant even begin to tell you how much what you said means to me. I cant tell you how…how happy it makes me feel to know how much you care about me. I cant tell you that after tonight I'm just going to forget it all and change how I feel about myself, but this is a start. I know that you can help me and I want you to. I…I know its only been a couple weeks but I just need to get this out. Bella.... I....I love you." I stared at him in shock. He loved me. Edward freaking loved me. He leaned forward and took both his hands to my face and brought it closer to his. "God Bella, I love you so much", he whispered. And with that he crushed his lips onto mine. I kissed him back with as much passion I could show him. Still kissing me, he pushed me on my back towards the ground and hovered on top of me. After a few minutes of our full-blown make-out session, he pecked my lips lightly a couple times and pulled away to look at me. He smiled that breathtaking crooked smile at me and stroked my cheek lightly. I closed my eyes for a moment and opened them to stare back at him.

"I love you to Edward. With everything I have, I love you." I had never knew this kind of happiness existed. I was in love. And not just in love with anyone, but in love with Edward. And he loved me back. He smiled even wider at me and kissed my forehead.

"You must be exhausted", he said. I nodded. I was exhausted. "Why don't we go back to the house and get you in bed. Would you like me to carry you?" I nodded again and he got up and helped me up from the ground. He pulled me on to his back. I wrapped my arms around him tightly and buried my face in his neck. Once I was settled, he started running. When we reached the house, Alice was out front jumping with joy.

"I saw it! I saw the whole thing happen! I'm so happy for you two!" She said, still jumping. Me and Edward both laughed and headed in the house. Still carrying me on his back piggyback style, we headed upstairs. We reached my Bedroom and he set me to my feet. He closed the door and turned back towards me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I looked up to him and smiled.

"Edward, I feel kind of gross from hunting. I'm going to take a quick shower if you don't mind."

"Of course not love, go right ahead." He kissed my forehead and let go of my waste. I gathered my pajamas and walked in my bathroom and shut the door behind me. I turned the shower on and hopped in. I couldn't help but stand there in my shower and do a victory dance. Sarah would be losing her mind right now if she knew what was happening with me and Edward. I laughed to myself and thought, _who cares_. I finished my shower up quickly and jumped out. I put on my pajamas and opened my bathroom door to find Edward laying on my bed with his hands behind his head. I smiled at him and made my way over towards the bed. I pulled back the covers and hopped in. I looked up at him and couldn't help but wonder…

"Edward?" I asked.

"Hmm?" He responded.

"I know you don't sleep at all but um…would you like to…lay with me under the covers?" His eyes immediately lit up.

"Sure," he said, smiling at me. He got up and tucked himself under the covers. "Come here you", he said, pulling my body towards him. He dug his face into my neck and kissed it lightly. I sighed. He then picked his head up so it was directly in front of me and moved forward and kissed me on the lips softly. It wasn't as hard and passionate as it was earlier, but it was enough to make me want to melt to the floor. He pulled away and put his hand on my cheek. We gazed into each other's eyes. Staring at him, I knew that his soul was in there. I just wish he knew it was to. He pulled his mouth up into a half smile and kissed my forehead once again. "Goodnight Bella. Dream happy dreams. I love you."

"I love you to. Goodnight Edward." I tucked my head under the base of his neck and fell asleep instantly.

**A/N**

**And that's, that. I hope you guys liked this chapter. The next chapter will be in Edward's P.O.V. It will be this chapter with a few other things added onto it from his perspective. And I have a reason for it also…you'll see. Anyway, you guys know what to do. REVIEW!!!! The more reviews I get, the faster the next chapter will come up! So please review, they make my day!**


	9. Chapter 8 EDWARDPOV

**Yay for snow delays! I live in the Maryland/Washington D.C metro area and we had an ice storm and my school has been delayed till noon. So that's good for you guys because I have the next chapter! Like I said, this chapter IS in Edward's POV. It's chapter 8, plus some extra stuff. I think that this chapter is sort of necessary. You'll see why! Stephanie Meyers owns everything Twilight.**

**EDWARD'S POV**

In all my 107 years of my existence I never imagined someone like Bella coming into my life. Laying in her bed in her room every night and watching her sleep on my chest has probably been the best few nights of my life. She is so beautiful. I knew from the moment she got out of that car the first day she came here, she was something special. And she is. She is the most special and important thing in my life now. She has given me purpose and meaning in this life that I never thought was possible. I love her. I love her with all that I am…I just don't know how she feels.

Bella and I spend most of our nights, before she sleeps, together. We just talk about anything and everything. I could listen to Bella talk for hours. We also had this bond in listening to music together. Listening to music with Bella is now second favorite thing to do. Watching Bella sleep, of course, was number one. There was so much more to this beautiful creature that I needed to get to know.

The thing with Sarah has gotten to be way out of hand. I knew right from the very beginning Sarah wasn't interested in me at all. She was only interested in getting me in bed with her as some sort of…prize to add to her collection. I could read her mind after all, and nothing in her mind said she was interested in my feelings. Her mind was filled with pathetic and disgusting thoughts like 'wow look at how he lick those lips, I wonder how he would taste' or 'wow he plays the piano, I wonder how good he is at playing with other things'. She is repulsive. I only responded to a couple of her letters because it was the polite thing to do. Then her letters started to become more…graphic. So, I stopped writing back. We did move away from the Denali's in Alaska a few years ago and Sarah did keep sending letters to that address. But everytime she did send a letter, one of the Denali's would mail it here, to Forks. It has gotten to a point where when I do get one of her letters, I throw it in the garbage. Because that is what she is after all, garbage. Bella was no where near garbage. Garbage and Bella shouldn't even be allowed to be in the same sentence as each other.

Looking at her right now, laying on my chest sleeping, is something that is never going to get old to me. Not now, not ever. She is so pure. So…innocent. I stroked her hair lightly, smiling to myself like a fool in love. She sighed and rolled over off to her other side. It made me sad when she would do that. It made me feel so alone…like apart of me was missing. She was asleep after all, she couldn't control her actions. I laid there for a moment, staring at the back of her head. Even the back of her head was beautiful.

"Edward", Carlisle said to me through his thoughts, "Edward, please come see me in my office for a moment." I sighed, not happy to leave my angel alone. I got up from the bed quietly and made my why out the door towards Carlisle's office. He knew I was spending time with Bella every night, but he didn't know my feelings towards her. I knocked on his door lightly. "Come in Edward", he called from the inside. I opened the door and stepped in and closed it softly behind me. I walked forward and sat in the armchair in front of his desk.

"Hello Carlisle, what is it that you wanted?" I asked.

"Nothing Edward, I just wanted to talk to you for a moment", he said getting up from his office chair. He made his way to the armchair next to me and sat down. He looked at me and began. "Edward, I've noticed a significant change in you in these last couple weeks. You're a lot more easygoing and a lot more…free. Edward, I don't think I've seen you as happy as you are right now. Not in all our decades of being with each other have I seen you so happy. I just wanted to tell you how delighted I am to see you like this and that I hope it continues." Not only was Bella making a difference on the inside of me, but apparently, the outside of me was different as well. I smiled back at Carlisle, nodding my head. I sat there for a moment, deliberating on whether or not I should tell him why I'm so happy. I took a deep unneeded breath and decided that I needed to. It was his daughter after all.

"Well Carlisle", I began, "your daughter as a lot to do with it." He smiled and nodded for me to continue. "Bella…well she has made me a lot happier. She has made me a lot happier then I've ever been in my entire life. She makes me feel like I have a purpose in this sort of life. She makes me feel…alive. Carlisle I….I think I have developed feelings towards your daughter. And by feelings, I mean, I think I am falling for her." I stopped and looked down to my lap, terrified to see the what his face would look like. I heard Carlisle chuckle. I picked up my head to see him smiling at me.

"Edward, I am thrilled that you have finally found someone you think you can have a relationship with. It really has been far to long. I'm happy you have finally found love, and I couldn't be happier that you have found it with my daughter. However, she is my daughter Edward. I have to look out for her. Just please don't hurt her. I understand if something doesn't work out between the two of you. That is on you guys. I won't think any less of you if it doesn't work. Just take care of her." I was jumping with joy on the inside that Carlisle accepted this. I smiled back at Carlisle and shook his hand.

"Thank you for being so supportive Carlisle. She really does mean the world to me. I will take care of her, I promise."

"Your welcome Edward. I'm happy she makes you feel that way. You may leave now if you wish."

"Ok, thank you again Carlisle." With that, I got up from my chair and rushed back to be beside my love once again.

* * *

Last nights conversation with Carlisle couldn't have gone any better. Tonight was the night I needed to tell Bella how I felt. I needed to tell her everything. Alice, Jasper, Bella, and I were sitting in the living room watching Deal or No Deal. Jasper wasn't making this situation any easier on me by yelling at the screen every time someone made a wrong deal. The emotions that were coming off him were out of whack and he was stressing me out. Bella was leaning her head on my shoulder. I looked down at her to see her rubbing her throat and squinting her eyes. She looked to be in pain.

"Bella? What is it? What's wrong?" I asked. She looked up at me.

"Remember when I told you how I knew when I needed to hunt?" Yes I remembered that night well. It was the first time I watched her sleep. I nodded my head. "Well that time is right now. My throat is killing me." She got up off the couch and started heading for the door. This is my chance, it thought.

"Wait", I yelled to her, "let me come with you. You might get…lost or something." _Smooth Edward, very smooth._ She turned around to look at me.

"Sure Edward, lets go", she said back to me. I got up from the couch and made my way over to her.

"Why don't you follow me. I'll show you where all the good spots are", I said winking at her. She smiled her beautiful smile at me. I walked out the door and started running for the forest. I looked back at one moment to find she was no where in site. So I stopped and waited for her. After a few seconds, I saw her running towards me. I forgot that she wasn't full vampire, so she couldn't go as fast. I began running again and stopped every couple minutes to let her catch up with me. I finally stopped when we reached our destination. I led her to a herd of dear, drinking our of a lake. I looked over to her and she crouched down and took off after one. I didn't feel the need to hunt with her, seeing as I hunted a couple days before. I gladly stood off to the side and watched her. Even hunting she still beautiful. So elegant and graceful.

After feeding off her last deer she turned to look at me. I smiled back at her. "You finished Bella?" I asked, walking towards her. She nodded back at me. "Good, because I really want to show you something. Something sort of…personal to me." I stopped walking until I was a few inches in front of her.

"Sure Edward, what did you want to show me?"

"It's a surprise. Why don't you hop on my back, we'll get there faster."

"Oh so your saying I'm slow?" I laughed. She was adorable.

"No love your not slow. I'm just faster."

"Alright Edward. But please, don't run into anything."

"I've never run into anything while running before." I laughed again.

"Ok good", she said hopping on my back. I then took off running towards my favorite meadow. I knew she would love it, it was a perfect place for someone like her. After a few minutes, we finally made it. She hopped off my back and made her way forward to take in the view. She turned back to look at me with the look of disbelief on her face and then turned back to the meadow.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I asked. She looked back at me again and nodded. "I found this place while I was hunting a while ago. It's a place I come to, to clear my head and think."

"Its nice Edward. I love it." I smiled and made my way over towards her. I sat down a few feet away from her and waved my hand for her to come and sit next to me. She sat down and looked at me with those beautiful brown eyes and looked up to the sky.

"Wow", she said, still looking up, "look at the moon. I've never seen it so bright before. Its beautiful." I kept my eyes fixed on her. Nothing could be as beautiful as her. She looked away from the moon and looked at me. I stared back into her eyes wondering what in the world was going on in that empty mind of hers.

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

"I'm thinking…I'm thinking about how I have lived 200 years without ever having you in my life", she said back to me. If my heart was still beating, I'm pretty sure it would be popping out of my chest. I smiled and started to stroke her cheek. She closed her eyes and relaxed into my hand.

"I was thinking the exact same thing", I said back to her. It was true. How did I ever manage to live my life with out this amazing women in front of me. I wanted to kiss her so badly. I wanted her. I moved my head further and she opened her eyes.

"Edward", she breathed out.

"Yes love?"

"I need to ask you something. I talked to my father about you…about your past life. He told me about…what you think about yourself. About the things that you did. How…why would you ever think those things Edward? How could you?" I looked at her for a second and released my hand from her check and looked down at the grown. I closed my eyes. _Great_, I thought. I hoped I wouldn't have had to talk about this, at least not tonight. It was too painful. But I figured since both of our hearts were being laid out tonight, I needed to get it out.

"Bella", I began, "I am a monster Bella. You've spent your entire life, since the moment you were born, never really having to worry about killing another human. To just…take away their life from them-"

"Edward those people got what they deserved", she interrupted me. I shook my head.

"Still Bella, I just took their life away…forever. I am a monster. All I wanted was human blood. That's all I-"

"Edward you were a newborn it's only natural-"

"No Bella", I interrupted her back, "newborn or not I still always crave the blood of a human. I will always have that craving. For the rest of time that's all I'm ever going to want, even if I'm living off the blood of animals. Till this very day I regret the decisions I made back then. Only a monster could come to their senses to just kill another person. That is a monster Bella. You don't realize how lucky you are. You truly don't. I would give anything to have your life, to be half-human. To be.... half-alive. I would give anything to just curl up in a ball and sleep away all this pain, all this…misery. I have no soul. I have no purpose Bella. I'm just a killer." Then I felt it. A huge ache in my chest that was just waiting to get released. I had felt the feeling before, but I wasn't sure what it was. Then I knew. I was crying. I couldn't produce the tears for it, but I was crying. I laughed, not because it was funny, but because it was pathetic. "Wow I haven't cried like this in nearly 30 years."

"Edward", she said, cupping my her tiny fingers under my chin trying to get me to look at her, "Edward please look at me." I lifted my head to look back at her.

"Edward you are no monster. This is what you are Edward and you just have to come to terms and accept it. Those people you killed, had what they got coming to them. They didn't deserve to live. You've changed yourself for the better. And…look at you! Look at you sitting here with me. Edward, I've loved spending these past couple weeks with you. You are a very kind and caring person. It's as if everyone else in the world matters, except for yourself. You do matter and don't think otherwise. A monster wouldn't sit and listen to music with me. A monster wouldn't care a thing in the world about my own issues. A monster wouldn't tuck me in at night and lay with me and hold me all night while I sleep. That is no monster Edward. That is called having a soul. You may think you have no soul, but I know you do. It's in there somewhere. And I am going to do whatever it takes to make you realize that it is." She took her hand from my chin and took my hand and held it. "Edward, I care about you a lot. I really don't like you thinking these things about yourself. Please…please don't think them anymore." Then she started to cry. Not because I did anything wrong, but because of the way I thought about myself. I couldn't believe it. She cared. She actually cared about me. She cared so much that it made her want to cry.

"Bella", I began, "I…I cant even begin to tell you how much what you said means to me. I cant tell you how…how happy it makes me feel to know how much you care about me. I cant tell you that after tonight I'm just going to forget it all and change how I feel about myself, but this is a start. I know that you can help me and I want you to. I…I know its only been a couple weeks but I just need to get this out. Bella.... I....I love you." She stared at me for a moment. I really wasn't quiet sure what was going through her head the moment. But I knew what I needed to do next. I couldn't take it anymore. I leaned forward and took both my hands to her face and brought it closer to mine. "God Bella, I love you so much", I whispered and crushed my lips to hers. She kissed me back immediately. There was so much passion, I couldn't handle myself. I pushed her lightly towards the ground and hovered on top of her. I kissed her liked this for a few minutes and finally pulled away. I had to look at her. I had to see her face to know that she felt the same way about me. I smiled at her and stoked her cheek. She closed her eyes for a moment and looked back at me.

"I love you to Edward. With everything I have, I love you." I smiled as big as I could. I probably looked like and idiot, but I didn't care. She loved me back. This was the single most happiest moment in my entire existence. I wanted to run to the mountaintops and scream 'BELLA LOVES ME!'. I kissed her forehead and looked back at her. She looked tired.

"You must be exhausted", I said. She nodded. "Why don't we go back to the house and get you in bed. Would you like me to carry you?" She nodded again. I got up and pulled her with me. She hopped on my back and I waited for her to get situated. She tucked her head in my neck and I smiled to myself. Then I took off running towards the house.

"Edward, Edward! It was beautiful Edward! The kiss was beautiful", Alice thoughts screamed at me once we got closer towards the house. When we finally got there, Alice was out front, jumping like a maniac.

"I saw it! I saw the whole thing happen! I'm so happy for you two!" She said. Me and Bella both laughed at her and headed in the house. I still had Bella on my back when I made my way upstairs. I finally got to her Bedroom and I set her down. I closed the door and turned back towards her. Not being able to stand not touching her, I wrapped my arms around her waste waist. She looked up to me and smiled brightly.

"Edward, I feel kind of gross from hunting. I'm going to take a quick shower if you don't mind."

"Of course not love, go right ahead." I kissed her forehead and let go of her. She gathered her things and walked in the bathroom and shut the door. I made my way towards Bella's bed and laid down to wait for her. I stared at the ceiling and thought about everything that happened today. I was in love, I couldn't believe it. Never in a million years did I think I would find someone I wanted to be with. But I did, finally. I smiled and shook my head still in disbelief. I heard the shower cut off in the bathroom and my dead heart leaped._ What is wrong with me?_ After a couple minutes, she opened the bathroom door and stepped out. She smiled at me and made her way over towards the bed. She tucked herself in under the covers and looked up at me.

"Edward?" She asked.

"Hmm?"

"I know you don't sleep at all but um…would you like to…lay with me under the covers?" My eyes immediately shot open. I dreamed of laying under the covers, holding her as she slept at night.

"Sure," I said, smiling like an idiot. I got up from the bed and got under the covers. I wanted to hold her so badly. "Come here you", I said, pulling her body towards mine. I wrapped my arms around her waste tightly and dug my face into her neck and kissed it. Even her neck tastes amazing. She sighed quietly. I then picked my head up to look at her and moved forward and starting kissing her again. It wasn't as chaotic as it was in the meadow. These kisses were very long, sweet and sensual kisses. I pulled away after a few minutes and put my hand on her cheek. I stared into her eyes wishing for some sort of miracle to happen to know what she was thinking. I smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Bella. Dream happy dreams. I love you."

"I love you to. Goodnight Edward." She tucked her head under my neck and fell asleep. _Nothing could ever get better then this._

**A/N**

**Now you guys have a little look inside Edward's head. I hoped you liked it. Now you see why I needed to write it. We needed to see how Edward was going to deal with Carlisle about his feelings for Bella. And plus, who doesn't want to know what Edward is thinking?! I loved writing this chapter, it's my favorite so far. I'm not going to say when I think I'll update anymore because of the weird weather conditions and school delays. I had some free time this morning before class, so I thought I would knock this out and have it ready for you guys. Please REVIEW! Tell me what you thought of Edward's POV. Did you like it? If enough of you guys liked it, I may write a few chapters in his POV in the future.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Thanks everyone for the feedback. I've been so exhausted from school already! These updates won't be coming as often as they use to, but I'll try and get them out to you guys as soon as possible. So without further or do here is chapter 9!!!! Stephanie Meyers owns everything Twilight…cheya.**

Previously in Chapter 8 (Bella POV)

_"I know you don't sleep at all but um…would you like to…lay with me under the covers?" His eyes immediately lit up._

_"Sure," he said, smiling at me. He got up and tucked himself under the covers. "Come here you", he said, pulling my body towards him. He dug his face into my neck and kissed it lightly. I sighed. He then picked his head up so it was directly in front of me and moved forward and kissed me on the lips softly. It wasn't as hard and passionate as it was earlier, but it was enough to make me want to melt to the floor. He pulled away and put his hand on my cheek. We gazed into each other's eyes. Staring at him, I knew that his soul was in there. I just wish he knew it was to. He pulled his mouth up into a half smile and kissed my forehead once again. "Goodnight Bella. Dream happy dreams. I love you."_

_"I love you to. Goodnight Edward." I tucked my head under the base of his neck and fell asleep instantly._

* * *

I woke up the next morning with Edward still lying under the covers with me. He was lying on his back while my right leg was hitched over his right leg. My arm was tightly secured around his stomach and my head was on his chest. I blinked my eyes open for a moment and looked up slowly to see Edward staring down at me with the most gorgeous smile I've ever seen.

"Hey you", I said with my voice a little raspy.

"Hey beautiful", he said kissing my forehead, "how did you sleep love?"

"Mmm perfect with you here", I snuggled my head closer into his chest and squeezed him tighter. He chuckled lightly and squeezed me back.

"Good I'm glad", I looked up from his chest and maneuvered myself up towards his face. My lips were inches apart from his. I was just about to kiss him, until my stomach had to interrupted us. He laughed. I ducked my head into his neck. He started rubbing my back. "I love your human qualities Bella, their quite hilarious I must say." I picked my head up a little, only having on of my eyes exposed to look up at him. He looked down at me with the cutest expression on his face. I quickly ducked my head back into his neck and he began to laugh even harder.

"Hey", I said smacking him on his chest, "Its not funny. I can't control what my stomach says. It has a mind of its own." He stopped his laughing and kissed my head.

"I know love. I'm sorry for laughing at you. Now lets get you some food." I picked my head up and nodded. I started to get up, until Edward grabbed my arm and dragged me back towards him. He let go of my arm and put his hand on my cheek. "I said we should get you food but I didn't say right now". He smiled widely at me and I smiled back. He moved closer towards me and kissed me softly on the lips. I kissed him back for a moment until my stomach decided it had, had enough and growled loudly. Edward started laughing and broke the kiss. I rolled my eyes and shoved him lightly. I turned away and headed for the door.

"Come on", I said, "lets feed me before something bad happens."

"I couldn't agree with you more", he got up off the bed, grabbed my hand, and led me out the door. When we reached the kitchen, I smelled the most delicious breakfast food. I walked in and saw pancakes, eggs, toast, and orange juice awaiting me. There was a note from Esme saying she made it and was dissapointed she couldn't be here to see me eat it, but that she had step out and would be back later. I sat down, rubbed my hands together and dove in. Edward sat next to me and watched me eat.

"So", I said taking a sip of juice, "What are we doing today?"

"Well", Edward began, "There are a lot of things we could do today. Aren't you starting school next week with us? Why don't we go out and get you some supplies."

"I'm coming with you!" We both jumped a little when we heard Alice screaming from the other room. It didn't take very long until she skipped her way into the kitchen and plopped down in the chair next to me. "Oh my God Bella we have to get you some new clothes, shoes-"

"Alice", Edward interrupted, "I don't think Bella wants new clothes. She only needs to get school supplies like a backpack, binders-"

"Nonsense!" Alice interrupted back, giving Edward the hand to stop talking. "Bella you need a new outfit at least for the first day! Come on Bella please?" She batted her eyelashes, smiling. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Sure Alice you can come with us and pick out a few outfits for me." She clapped her hands and got up from her chair to hug me.

"Thank you Bella! Its gonna be great I promise!" She let go of me and skipped back out of the room. Edward turned to me, with the biggest smirk on his face.

"Bella, do you have any idea what you just agreed to?"

"Um…no. Why should I be scared?"

"Terrified."

"Shopping with Alice can't really be all that bad can it?"

"Oh you'll find out soon enough Bella." I finished up my breakfast quickly and ran upstairs to my room to get ready. When I walked in, I saw an outfit laying out on the bed for me.

"BELLA!" Alice yelled, running out of my closet. I screamed.

"Jesus Christ Alice what the hell!? You scared the crap out of me!" I said, panting like a mad women.

"Whatever Bella. Look! I picked this out for you, do you like it?" On my bed was a pair of black skinny jeans and a white, long, v-neck shirt with a black studded belt wrapped around it. It actually wasn't all that bad until I saw the 6' inch black heals in her hand. I shook my head rapidly.

"Nuh uh Alice I'll wear the pants, shirt and belt. But there is no way in hell I am wearing those heals."

"Fine Bella. I have another pair I think you'll like", she rushed out of the room. She came back seconds later with another pair of shoes in her hand. "Here, these would look great with this." They were plane, royal blue flats. They were decent, I gave in.

"Alright Alice, you win. I need to get dressed now." She smiled, nodded and headed out the door and shut it behind her. As soon as I had my shirt and pants on, Alice was opening my door with a box in her hand. I raised my eyebrow and stared at her. "Alice, what is that?"

"Oh, well, I was hoping….Oh Bella let me do your hair! Please! Rosalie and Esme won't let me touch their hair. I haven't done their hair in almost ten years. Please Bella?! I brought some makeup also!"

"Alice I don't want my hair and makeup done I-", I started to protest, until saw Alice's face go from extremely happy to disappointed. _Oh hell._

"Alright Alice, you can do my hair and makeup", her face immediately lit up, "but there are a couple ground rules. Nothing to extreme with my hair. Maybe a few curls, I mean were only going the mall, not a nightclub. With my makeup, I don't want anything crazy either. I want it very natural. Got it?"

"Yes Bella of course!" Alice ran over to the wall and hooked in the curling iron. "Now", she said sitting down next to me on my bed, digging through her box of makeup, "lets start with your makeup and let the curling iron heat up a little….ok turn towards me." I turned towards her and she began her work. It didn't take very long, Alice was a pro. She put a little bit of eye shadow on my eyes and some blush on my cheeks. Then she pulled out a stick, which appeared to be eyeliner.

"No Alice. I'll let you put mascara on me, but no eyeliner. I hate the stuff."

"Bella, I'm only going to put it on the top, not the bottom. It's going to look very pretty, trust me." I rolled my eyes and closed them to let her put the eyeliner on me. Then she applied the mascara and she was finished. She took a quick look at me and smiled brightly. "Bella, your makeup looks killer! Ok, now for your hair…", she got up and got the curling iron. She began putting curls in my hair. There weren't many at all. It was enough to pick my hair up and make it look more full and wavy. After a few minutes, Alice was done with my mini makeover. She got up and looked at me. "Oh my god Bella you look awesome! Put your belt and shoes on I want to see the entire outfit! Wear your belt on the outside of your shirt, not through the loops. That was the look I was going for." So I did what I was told. I wrapped the belt around my waist and slipped my shoes on. I looked up at Alice who was jumping with joy. "Ohmygod Bella! You need to see yourself! Look!" She rushed me over to my mirror, and I must say….I looked hot. Alice knew what the hell she was doing. I closed one of my eyelids to look at the eyeliner Alice had put on. It was a metallic blue color. She was right, it did look cool. I turned to Alice and smiled.

"Alice, I look awesome. Thank you." I hugged her tightly.

"I'm so glad you like what I did Bella!" She pulled away and looked at me. "Now, I have to get a few things from my room. Why don't you go get Edward so we can leave."

"Alright Alice." She quickly unplugged her curling iron and picked up her makeup box and headed out of my room. I looked at myself in the mirror again and smiled. I like this new me I thought. Then I felt sort of nervous. What was Edward going to think of this? There was only one way to find out. I took a deep breath and headed out of my bedroom. I heard the piano being played lightly downstairs. I smiled to myself and headed down the stairs. I reached the living room where I saw Edward at the piano playing. I walked over towards him. He noticed me coming and picked his head up slowly. When he noticed me, he slammed his fingers down on the keys and looked at me with his jaw open. He stared at me for a moment and then got up from the piano and made his way over to me.

"You like? Alice must not be all that evil."

"Alice did this?" He said, wrapping his hands around my waist. I nodded. "Well, I think Alice deserves a little something special." He leaned down and kissed me.

"Yellow", Alice said running down the stairs. Edward and I both turned towards her

"What Alice?" I asked.

"I saw Edward buying me a Porsche, but it was red. I don't want red, I want yellow." I turned back to Edward.

"So Alice gives me a little makeover and you go and buy her a new car?" I asked. He looked back at me.

"Yes, she deserves it."

"Your unbelievable", I said throwing my hands in the air. Edward chuckled.

"Come on girls, let's go. This will totally be the most awesome shopping trip ever!" Edward said, squealing like a little girl. I started to laugh uncontrollably. It was probably the funniest thing that had ever come out of his mouth. Edward started to laugh also. Alice just shook her head.

"Edward, never do that again", Alice said in a serious tone. She then stomped her way out the front door.

"I thought it was funny", I said looking up at Edward. He looked down at me and smiled.

"That's all that matters. Come on love, let's go", we headed out the door and towards Edward's Volvo where Alice was already sitting in the backseat. Edward opened my door for me and I hopped in. He sped around to the driver's side and opened the door and climbed in. He shut the door and we drove off.

The drive to the mall wasn't so bad. We reached it in record time, due to Edward's maniac driving. When we got to the mall, Alice went nuts telling me all the stores she was going to drag me to. Damn Edward was right, this was going to be rough. We got into the mall and Alice started to drag me to her first destination. It was Hollister. I turned back to Edward. He laughed at me, probably at the expression on my face.

"Alice, Alice!" I yelled trying to stop her. "Alice I hate this store! Please, don't let me go in here. Look, there is an H&M next door. I like that store. Decent clothes at a decent price. Please, anything but Hollister!" She laughed.

"Sure Bella, that's fine with me", and with that we made our way into our first store. The entire day went like this. Alice would drag me towards a store I didn't want to go into. I would look to Edward and plead for help. He would just laugh looking just as helpless as I did and then I would try and convince Alice to go to another store. I ended up with some cool clothes though. I ended up with three bags of new stuff. As we were walking to another store, I saw a bench. _THANK YOU GOD!_ I headed to the bench and sat down. I dropped my bags and looked up to Alice, who looked kind of upset.

"Bella, were not done yet! We still have so much more to-"

"Alice", Edward interupeted her, "Bella is a little exhausted. I think sometimes you seem to forget she isn't fully one of us, she can't keep up with you. Hell! I'm full vampire and I can barely keep up with you! Give her a break. Why don't you head out to a few more stores and Bella and me will hang out here for a little while." Alice crossed her arms and nodded. Then she took off to her next store. Edward sat down next to me and put his arm around me, pulling me towards his chest. "You hungry?" I nodded. I was a little hungry. "Hmm…would you like me to get a pretzel?" I looked up to him, smiling and nodding like a four-year-old. He laughed. "Alright love, wait here. I'm just going to run over to the pretzel place and get you one. You want a salted one?" I nodded again. "Alright love, I'll be back in a minute." He kissed my forehead and let go and made his way over to the pretzel stand that was 10 feet in front of us. He came back a couple minutes later with my pretzel in hand. He sat back down next to me and I reached my hand out for my pretzel. He handed it to me and I began to eat.

"You know", I said between bites, "we have been here for almost four hours and I haven't gotten one thing I need for school." Edward laughed.

"I know love I told you. Alice is a dangerous, you should have listened to me."

"I should have. Your right, she is dangerous. I hope Alice comes back soon because we really need to go to CVS or something and get pencils, pens-"

"Don't worry about pencils and stuff", Edward interupeted me, "we have all that stuff at home. We just need to get you a backpack and probably a binder. Maybe some folders-"

"Got it", Alice said coming around the corner, "I got you a back pack and everything else you'll need. I already saw what you were going to buy so I already did it for you. I feel bad for keeping you here so long Bella, you look exhausted. You want to head out?" I nodded my head and got up immediately. Edward grabbed my bags and I through the wrapper of my pretzel in the trashcan. When we got to the car, Edward, of course, opened my door for me and I got in. Being the gentleman that he is, he opened Alice's door as well. He took all of our bags and stuffed them in the trunk. He then made his way to the driver's side, got in, and took off back to Forks. I tried to sleep in the car, but couldn't due to Alice's constant rambling. When we reached the house, I wanted to jump out and kiss the ground. I was so happy to be home. Edward helped me out of the car and picked me up bridal style. Any other time I would be protesting this, but I was too tired to start arguing. Edward through Alice his keys and headed for the house.

"Alice said that she would get your bags, don't worry about it", Edward said walking in the house. She must of has a secret mind conversation with him in the car. I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder. He carried me upstairs to my room. When we reached my bed, he pulled the covers down. As he was doing this, I kicked off my shoes and undid my belt and through it on the floor. He laid me down and tucked me in, clothes and all. I was to tired and could care less about taking my makeup off and changing clothes. He kissed my forehead and made his way to the other side of the bed. He took his shoes off and climbed in under the covers and pulled me towards him so we were facing each other.

"Edward?"

"Yes love?" He whispered.

"I can't wait to start school with you next week."

"Yes, me to. For once I'm actually looking forward to high school." I looked up at him and smiled.

"Do I have something to do with it?"

"Yes love you do. It's kind of miserable going to high school over and over again sort of...alone. I mean Alice has always had Jasper and Rosalie has always had Emmett. Me..well..nobody. I'm looking forward to it."

"Edward, how many times exactly have you been in high school?" I asked.

"To many times to count."

"Do you ever get sick of it?"

"Yes, all the time. But, I don't think I will be sick of it anymore", he said stoking my cheek. We laid there for a moment in silence just staring into each other's eyes. I couldn't take it anymore. I leaned forward and wrapped my hands around his waist. I leaned in and kissed him hard. He kissed me back just as rough. He grabbed the back of my leg and hitched it over his hip. He rolled us over so that I was now laying on top of him. I kept kissing him hard. Our mouths fought against each other. Edward's hands were on my waist, rubbing my sides up and down. I licked his bottom lip and he granted me access to enter his mouth. My tongue wrestled with his. I bit down and nibbled on his bottom lip. He growled and then moved his hands down towards my butt and pushed me tighter towards him. I gasped quietly and continued kissing him. Still holding me close, he then rolled us onto our sides. He pulled me tightly towards him and intertwined his legs with mine. We kissed like this for a couple more minutes until Edward pulled away and pulled my head towards his chest. I was panting really badly. Edward was to. This kiss must have sent him over the edge just as much as it did to me.

"Wow", was all I managed to get out.

"Yes, wow indeed", Edward agreed. I looked back up at him.

"Why did you stop?"

"I didn't want to love, but your tired. I didn't think right now was the appropriate time to go….further. You need to sleep." He was right, I was tired. I sighed and tucked my head under Edward's chin

"I suppose your right, I'm whipped."

"Yes you are. Now sleep my Bella. I love you.", he said kissing the top of my head.

"I love you to." I closed my eyes and feel asleep instantly.

**A/N**

**Hope you guys liked it. I know it was a lot of fluff, but I wasn't sure what else to do with it. I promise the next chapter will be better. It's going to be the first day of school and…something really awesome is going to happen. I can't say what, but I'm just letting you guys know in advance. I'm thinking of changing this story to the rating M seeing as how hot that last kiss just got. Come on, you know it was hot! I'll let you know if I do or not. Anyway you guys know what to do next…REVIEW! Please review!!!!!! Reviews are like Edward Cullen grabbing your ass.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey people. Thanks for the reviews in the last chapter. I've had a really fucked up day like…really messed up. Guy issues. Anyway…I'm bored and so I wrote chapter 10 to get my mind off of everything. Also, I know I said something really awesome is going to happen in this chapter, but its to much to write, so I'll start the awesomeness towards the end and have it begin in the next chapter. I can't really give it away, but you'll probably have an idea of what it is by the end of this chapter. Hope you like it. Stephanie Meyers owns everything Twilight.**

Previously in Chapter 9

_"I didn't want to love, but your tired. I didn't think right now was the appropriate time to go….further. You need to sleep." He was right, I was tired. I sighed and tucked my head under Edward's chin_

_"I suppose your right, I'm whipped."_

_"Yes you are. Now sleep my Bella. I love you.", he said kissing the top of my head._

_"I love you to." I closed my eyes and feel asleep instantly._

* * *

A week passed by quickly. The week leading up to today has been quite….enjoyable. Every night before I would sleep Edward and I would kiss and make out like two crazy horny teenagers. It got better and better every night. Edward still hasn't…touched me or anything. I don't know, I think he is a little bit nervous. I learned from Alice the other night he's a virgin.....as am I. I've never found anyone who I've ever really wanted to be intimate with. I don't blame him for being so nervous....I am to.

So now, it was my first day of school. I feel like a five-year-old on their way to kindergarten. Alice came in my room early this morning to dress me. _Yep, I defiantly feel like a five-year-old._ Ever since I let Alice dress me that one day, she has made me into her own personal mannequin. I honestly don't mind it because Edward seems to appreciate it. After Alice was finished with me, I took one good long look in the mirror to see how I looked. _Forks High I hope your ready for me…_

"Bella!!" I heard Emmett screaming from downstairs. "Bella, we need to go or we'll be lateee!"

"Oh please Emmett like you really care about being late to school", I heard Rosalie respond back to Emmett. I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Well Rosalie, this is Bella's very first day of school…ever. And we don't want her to be late."

"I guess your right Emmett. Oh my god Emmett! Your actually right for once!" Rosalie was hilarious.

"Hey! I'm right a lot of the time, none of you guys pay attention to me enough to know when. Seriously Bella come on were going to be late girl!" Emmett yelled upstairs once again.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back. I picked up my backpack and ran out of my bedroom downstairs where everyone was waiting.

"Bella, please come here for a moment", I heard my dad yelling from the kitchen. I walked in the kitchen where both my father and Esme greeted me.

"Bella", Esme began, "I just want to wish you good luck today…we want to wish you good luck. We both know this is your very first day of school and we want it to be a good one!"

"Thank you Esme", I said hugging her.

"Yes Bella", my father chimed in, "Good luck today. I'm really happy that you've decided on going to school. I'm very proud of you." I let go of Esme to give my father a hug. I kissed him on the cheek and exited the kitchen to meet the others by the front door. I saw Edward leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face.

"Ready love?" He asked wrapping his arm around me.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I said back, kissing his neck. He kissed me forehead and led us out the front door. Edward and I rode in his Volvo, while the other rode in Rosalie's Mercedes. It took only about five minutes to get to school. Edward parked the car and got out. He rushed over to my side to open my door. As soon as I stepped out of the car, all eyes were on me. And when I say all eyes, I mean the entire parking lot. Everyone was staring at me.

"Edward…", I began, "why is everyone staring at me? Is something wrong with me?" He chuckled.

"No, nothing is wrong with you. You're a new student. Forks High hardly ever gets any new students. And not only are you new, but your with me. The student body seems to be intimidated by us", Edward said with humor in his voice.

"Oh ok. So what's the story? What am I telling these people…like how do I know your family?"

"Alright", he began, "your parents both died in a car accident over the summer. Esme and your father adopted you and now you're living with us. If people ask if were together, you tell them 'yes we are and if Edward hears you asked me out your dead'…got it?" I laughed out loud at that.

"Ok Edward, so what exactly are you going to do if one of these horny high school boys asks me out? Drink their blood?" I said, doing a bad imitation of Dracula. He laughed.

"No love I will not 'drink their blood'", he said doing an even worse Dracula imitation, "but I will say some not so very nice things to them." Always the gentlemen. "Come on", he said taking my hand, "we have to get you to the office and get your schedule. Our schedules were mailed out weeks in advance. But since you were only enrolled a couple of weeks ago, we'll have to pick yours up." He held my hand and guided me to the office. I walked in and went to the secretary. I told her my name and she gave me my schedule. I walked back to Edward where he had is hand reached out to look at it.

"Lets see…", he said scrolling his finger down the paper, "you only have one class with me. Biology. But you have English and Math with Alice. None with Emmett, Jasper, or Rosalie because there all posing as seniors." He handed me back my schedule and I looked at it disappointed. I wanted all my classes with Edward. "Hey", he said picking my chin up with his hand, "we still have lunch together. So we really have two classes together. It won't be all that bad."

"I guess your right."

"Of course I am. Now come on, we don't want you to be late for your first class." He took my hand and guided me out the door. We reached my first class. Spanish. I rolled my eyes. _This was going to be a piece of cake._ I looked in the classroom and looked back at Edward. All of a sudden, I felt terrified. Edward noticed and pulled me in his arms. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Edward what if they don't like me? What am I suppose to say to everyone?"

"Relax", he kissed my forehead, "you will be fine love. Don't worry." He released me from my arms and kissed me on the lips. "Now, I will be waiting for you right here when class if over ok?" I nodded "I love you Bella. You'll do fine."

"I love you to Edward." He kissed me again and then he was gone. I turned towards the classroom and walked in. Everyone was loudly chatting with one another. I decided to take a seat in the back by the window. I sat down and looked up to find a blonde hair boy was sitting in the chair in front of me, staring right at me.

"Uhh…Hello", I greeted him.

"Hey there. I'm Mike. You must be the new girl Bella. Sorry about your parents, that sucks."

"Uhh….yeah it does suck, but I'm doing ok", I guess this wasn't as hard as I thought it would be.

"So you and Edward huh? Are you guys together?"

"Yes we are together", _and if Edward finds out your talking to me you'll be dead,_ I added mentally.

"Oh…ok", Mike slowly turned around in his chair disappointed. The teacher finally walked in the classroom.

"Ok everyone settle down. Please take your seats", the teacher motioned for everyone to sit down. "Now, I am Mrs. White and I am your Spanish 1 teacher. Now it seems that we have a new student enrolled in Forks High this year…", _crap_. I already knew where this was going, "Bella Cullen. Bella dear why don't you come up in front of the class and tell us more about your self."

"Uh sure", I got up from my chair and started walking towards to front of the class. What the hell was I suppose to tell these people? 'Oh hey everyone I'm Bella. I'm a half-human, half-vampire. My hobbies include playing video games at inhuman speeds and making out with Edward all night long'…yeah I don't think that would go over to well. I reached the front of the classroom and turned to face everyone. _Well here it goes…_ "Hello. I'm Bella. I um…use to live in um…", _damnit Bella think of somewhere_, "I use to live in Kentucky", Edward must be getting a kick out of this, I know he is listening, "yeah Kentucky. I moved here about a month ago. I was adopted because my parents passed away over the summer…um…", _quick think of a hobby! What do Kentucky people do?!, _"I like horseback riding…yeah. I love horseback riding. Us Kentucky people love horseback riding", _smooth Bella_, "and that's it. Can I sit down now?"

"Yes Bella. Thank you for sharing", Mrs. White said back to me. I walked back to my seat and sat down. I put my head on the desk, embarrassed out of my mind. Kentucky… what the hell was I thinking! Why couldn't I say somewhere more interesting like…Hawaii. Yeah Hawaii. Damnit, I would have seemed so much cooler! _Damnit Bella!_

About 30 minutes into Spanish, I started to feel a little bit hungry. Then my stomach started growling at me. I remembered I saw a vending machine in the hallway. I got up from my chair and made my way to the door.

"Ms. Cullen where do you think your going?" Mrs. White asked. I turned back around to face her.

"I'm hungry."

"And?"

"And…I was going to get some food…", the classroom erupted in laughter. What the hell is wrong with these people?!

"Ms. Cullen there is no food allowed in any class room in this building except for the lunch room. And if you plan on leaving, you need to tell me where you're going first. Now sit down!" _Geeze what a bitch._ I nodded back and headed back towards my seat. After 15 more minutes of class, the bell rang and class was over. I got up from my chair immediately and headed out the door. I found Edward leaning on the wall pressing his lips together, looking like he was trying to hold in his laughter.

"Howdy there Bella", he said, finally releasing his laughter.

"Don't even Edward!" I said, smacking him on the arm.

"Kentucky Bella?! That's the best you could do?! And Horses?!" Edward was laughing uncontrollably. I smacked his arm again.

"Edward please! I'm embarrassed enough. Please stop!" Edward controlled his laughter and put his arm around me.

"I'm sorry love. But you have to admit, it is pretty funny", he began to walk us in the direction of my next class.

"Yeah, I guess it is a little funny."

"Wait till Emmett-"

"No!" I interrupted him "No, I don't even want to think about what Emmett has to say about this!"

"You know he is going to find out. And what made you think it was ok to walk out of class to go on a food run?"

"How was I suppose to know I had to ask to get something to eat. When I'm hungry, I go and get food. I shouldn't have to ask permission for that sort of thing." He laughed.

"Love, this is school. Teachers are very strict about those kinds of things." We stopped walking when we reached my next class. "Well, this is English. Alice is already in there. She saved a seat for you. Have fun." He kissed my forehead and headed off to his next class. I walked in and saw Alice. I sat down and she immediately noticed I looked like I was in a bad mood.

"Bella I know, I saw everything", Alice whispered, "I'm sorry you feel so embarrassed, but you'll be ok I promise."

"Hello everyone", the teacher said in front of the class, "I'm Mr. Langley, your English teacher. Now we have a new student this year and…", _oh my freaking god not again_, "her name is Bella. Bella, come up here and tell us about yourself." The rest of my classes were like this. I had to get up in front of everyone and tell my stupid 'I'm from Kentucky and I love horses' story. Lunchtime couldn't have come soon enough. I walked in the cafeteria and hopped in the lunch line. I was starving. I paid for my food and found Edward and everyone sitting down at a table. I walked over and sat down next to Edward.

"Hey beautiful", Edward said, hugging me and kissing me on the cheek, "how are you?"

"I'm better I guess", I said resting my head on his shoulder.

"So Bella", Emmett began, "Looks like were going to have to build you a barn in the backyard…you know to fit all your horses and -"

"Emmett!" I interrupted him. Everyone laughed. "Emmett don't even start with me. You have no idea how stupid I feel about it. Please can we all just drop it!"

"Pardon my rudeness cowgirl", Emmett said with a country accent. I had it. I took one of my meatballs from my plate and flung it towards his head. "HEY!" I burst into laughter.

"So Bella how do you like your first day of school so far?" Jasper asked.

"Besides the fact that I'm now known as the adopted chick from Kentucky who is obsessed with horses, I'm doing alright. I like all my classes. My teachers are good…except for Ms. White. She can get hit by a bus for all I care."

"I agree with you there", Rosalie said, "I had Ms. White last year for Spanish. She is one mean lady. I mean I've had some mean teachers, but she is by far the most evil." We all laughed at that.

Lunchtime passed way to quickly. I wasn't looking forward to another class and having to tell my pathetic life story again. But thank god it was Biology because Edward would be there with me. When the bell rang, Edward took my hand and we got up and headed for class. I did have get up in front of everyone again and tell my story. Edward was trying not to laugh the entire time I was telling it, but I don't blame him. It was just stupid. My last class of the day was gym. We didn't do anything because it was the first day of school. Everyone sat on the bleachers and talked the entire class. Everyone but me. I didn't feel like talking about my made up life anymore. As soon as the bell rang to signal school was over, I ran out towards the parking lot to wait for Edward by his Volvo. That's when I felt it. First, it started to feel like a mild headache. Maybe all the stress from today was finally getting to me. Then the headache quickly got worse. Within seconds I thought someone was pounding me in the brain with an ice pick. I grabbed my head and fell to the ground. I felt like I wanted to pull all of my hair out it hurt so badly.

"Bella….BELLA!" I heard Edward yelling off in the distance. He ran over to me and kneeled down beside me. "Oh my…Bella what's wrong? What's happening?"

"I-I-I don't know!" I screamed out in pain. "I don't know Edward, I feel like my head is about to explode! It hurts!" I was pulling my hair, screaming in agony. Everyone in the parking lot was watching what was happening. _Make everyone go away…_

"Bella, I don't know think I can make everyone go away", my head shot up.

"Edward did you…..did you just read my mind?"

**A/N**

**OH SNAP! If you haven't figured it out already….yes. I have decided Bella is going to have her shield and that's all I'm going to say. You'll have to tune in next time to see what happens with that. Anyway…review please! **


	12. Chapter 11

**Alright so here is chapter 11. I got SO MANY REVIEWS on the last chapter. Thank you to all of you who reviewed, they make me so happy!!!!! Stephanie Meyers owns everything twilight.**

Previously in Chapter 10

_"Bella….BELLA!" I heard Edward yelling off in the distance. He ran over to me and kneeled down beside me. "Oh my…Bella what's wrong? What's happening?"_

_"I-I-I don't know!" I screamed out in pain. "I don't know Edward, I feel like my head is about to explode! It hurts!" I was pulling my hair, screaming in agony. Everyone in the parking lot was watching what was happening. Make everyone go away…_

_"Bella, I don't know think I can make everyone go away", my head shot up._

_"Edward did you…..did you just read my mind?"_

_

* * *

_

Bella's thoughts.

Still holding my head in agony, I stared at Edward shocked. Did he just read my mind? He looked back at me completely shocked. The pain was getting worse and worse by the second but I still wanted my answer if he could hear my thoughts. _Edward can you hear me?_ I looked up to him and saw him still staring at me in horror. So I tried again. _Edward please tell me if you can hear me!_

"Yes I…I heard you", he said completely shocked.

"Oh my god Ed- AH!!! Edward! It hurts!" I screamed.

"We need to get you home right now", Edward turned to the crowd of people, "and everyone back the hell away from me!" He yelled. I've never heard him yell like that. But as soon as he did, everyone was rushing off towards their cars and busses. Edward picked me up and strapped me in his car quickly. He ran over to the driver side and jumped in and sped off towards home.

"Edward right now is the time were I don't care about how fast you drive I need to see my father!" I yelled holding my head between my knees.

"Bella love I'm driving as fast as I can. Oh my god Bella please hang on. Your father will help us with this just…just…", he trailed off. He sounded completely helpless, "just please hang on ok please? If anything were to happen to you…I really don't know what I would do with myself."

"Mean either Edward, I don't know what I would without you either", _I love you._ I waited a moment to see if he heard that. Nope try again. _I love you_…another moment, he didn't hear me. _Ugh Damnit Edward I love you!_

"I love you to Bella. Are you trying to speak to me using your mind again?"

"Ye-yess", I said in agony, "its weird. You can only hear me when I really concentrate on you hearing me I cant explain it…oh thank god were home", we arrived home quickly thanks to Edward's maniac driving skills. Edward sped around to my car door and picked me up bridal style and ran in the house. My father was waiting for us in the living room.

"Alice called, she told me everything. Edward, lay her down on the couch", my dad commanded. Edward gently laid me down on the couch. "So…what exactly is going on Edward? Bella dear if you could explain as well. I know you're in pain, but I need to know what is happening."

"Well you see-"

"MY HEAD FEELS LIKE IT'S GOING TO EXPLODE! IT HURTS!" I screamed, interrupting Edward.

"And I heard her thoughts", Edward added.

"You what? You heard her thoughts? How is that possible?" My dad asked dumbfounded.

"I don't know Carlisle, but she is in so much pain. How do we make this stop? Please Carlisle make it stop! I can't stand to see her like this!" Edward was kneeling down next stroking my head, trying to help the pain. But no matter how hard he rubbed, or how hard I rubbed, the pain was the same.

"Edward I…I really have no idea what to do here. We can't bring her to the hospital because she isn't full human. That would make quite a scene with the other doctors. I just don't know", my father stood behind Edward, watching me helpless. That's when I felt the explosion starting to erupt in my head. I started screaming even louder.

"Bella! What is it!?" Edward was trying to get me to look at him but I couldn't. My head was jerking in all sorts of different directions.

"I really feel like my head is about to explode…like seriously! What do I do make it stop! Help me!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. My father and Edward were watching me helplessly. Then I started to feel it happen. The explosion. It felt like a bomb went off in my brain. All of a sudden I heard breaking glass throughout the living room. Then, the pain was completely gone. I opened my eyes to look at my father and Edward. I can't even explain the look on their faces. To put it simply…they looked freak out.

"Uhh..", I began, "the pain stopped."

"Bella, do you have any idea what just happened right now?" Edward asked.

"Um, actually I don't."

"Look around you", I did what I was told and looked around. The entire living room was shattered with glass. The windows were all shattered. The glass table in front of the couch I was laying on was shattered. Esme's decorative plates were shattered. Everything involving glass was destroyed. It looked like a complete war zone. I turned slowly back to my father and Edward.

"Um, I really don't know what happened! I'm sorry I really have no idea! I didn't know this-"

"Bella dear", my father interrupted, "this is not your fault. Something very chaotic just happened but its nothing we can't handle. I think, quite possibly…you may have a gift Bella."

"A gift? Dad I'm not full vampire. That can't be possible!"

"Bella, how else do you explain your gigantic headache and then it ending with a whole house shattered with glass? Oh and not to mention Edward heard your thoughts."

"Well if I had a power, wouldn't it have shown up years and years ago? I'm 200 years old dad, it's not possible. I just…I don't see…", I looked back to Edward who still looked freaked. _Edward can you hear me?_ I tried, randomly thinking. He was just sitting there staring at me. I concentrated harder about getting my thoughts out to him. _Edward can you hear me?_ His eyes popped open and he nodded his head slowly. I turned back to my father. "Ok, maybe you do have a point".

"Edward can you hear her mind right now?" My father asked.

"No, I cant. It's like I can only hear her thoughts when she opens them up for me."

"I have to concentrate really hard to get my thoughts out to him", I added.

"It's almost like you have some sort of…shield. You can switch your brain off and on. I don't know Bella we'll have to look more into it."

"But dad if I had a power then why would it just be appearing right now? I don't get it."

"I may have a theory on that. You see dear, you are not full vampire, but you are half. Many vampires do have a certain gift or power. Since your not full vampire, I think your power has been developing over the last 200 years and now its finally been released. The big headache, was probably your power releasing itself…does that make any sense?"

"I guess in a way that does make sense", I said sitting myself up on the couch, "so what now?"

"I think I need to make a few phone calls", my father said walking over to me, "we'll figure this out dear". He kneeled down and kissed my forehead. "I don't think anything else will happen to you ok? If you feel the pain again, please let me know right away. I'll be in my office", with that my father ran upstairs to his office.

"Love", Edward began, "do you have any idea how worried I was? How scared I was?" He got up from the floor and sat next to me on the couch. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest. He started kissing my forehead uncontrollably.

"Edward I'm ok. Yes I was in a load of pain but I feel completely normal right now, I'm ok. I think my father is right about my whole power thing. I'm kind of scared though, I don't want to have a giant headache like that every time my shield or whatever is released".

"I know, I don't want you to be in pain. You must be exhausted. Let's get you upstairs to bed", he picked me up bridal style once again and raced us to my bedroom.

**A/N**

**I'm sorry guys, I know this chapter is VERY short. But I am VERY tired and I have to get up at 5:30 to go to the airport. I probably won't be able to update until Tuesday. Anyway, I hope you don't think this chapter sucked, I'm just very tired.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone, your reviews were lovely . Someone will be making a special appearance in this chapter...hmm I wonder who it is? Stephanie Meyers owns everything twilight * sigh *.**

***I plan on re-writing this chapter. I think I can make it better and more tastefully done. But this is what this chapter is for right now. I'll be re-writting it soon...**

Previously in the last chapter...

_"Edward I'm ok. Yes I was in a load of pain but I feel completely normal right now, I'm ok. I think my father is right about my whole power thing. I'm kind of scared though, I don't want to have a giant headache like that every time my shield or whatever is released"._

_"I know, I don't want you to be in pain. You must be exhausted. Let's get you upstairs to bed", he picked me up bridal style once again and raced us to my bedroom._

* * *

Edward woke me up a two hours later. The boys went out for a quick hunting trip and Esme went with them as well. He said he would be back in a few hours. When he left, I went downstairs to do some homework with Alice in the dining room.

"Ugh you would think after repeating high school over ten times I would understand this, but this teacher is just...stupid! This doesn't make any damn sense!" Alice said flying her papers in the air. I laughed. "And it's only the first day of school! Who assigns this much homework on the first day of school?! Ugh!"

"Alice, you're the one with the future seeing ability, just look to see what the answers are and move on with your life", I said throwing my hands in the air. She laughed.

"I don't like doing that. I like learning like everyone else Bella. But right now, this calls for some psychic cheating because...damn."

"Hey girls, what's going on?" Rosalie said, coming into the dining room to join us.

"Alice is having a breakdown because her teachers assigned to much homework."

"It's true I-", Alice broke mid sentence and stared off into space. Rosalie and I stared at each and stared back at Alice to wait and see what she saw. "Oh...oh no."

"Alice what is it? What did you see?"

"Sarah...she is coming here."

"WHAT!" Rosalie and I screamed in unison. First, school couldn't have gone any worse with my stupid Kentucky horses story. Second, my head literally exploded and destroyed the house. And now Sarah is coming. Could this day get any more worse?! Well...now that I think about it...today wasn't all that bad. Considering what happened with Edward earlier.....

"When Alice? When is she coming?" I asked

"She is going to be here in thirty minutes. I'm sorry Bella, I didn't see this coming!" Rosalie got up and cracked her knuckles.

"Alright ladies, its time to show this bitch what were made of!"

"Wait Rosalie", I said, standing up next to her, "even though Sarah has probably totally ruined our relationship forever, I still care about her. She did raise me and take care of me. I don't think we should hurt her automatically. I just...I don't...", I trailed off. I really had no idea what to do when she got here. One half of me wanted to jump on her and beat the crap out of her while Rosalie and Alice held her down. The other half wanted me to just sit down, and calmly talk to her about all of this.

"Just so you know girls, this is going to end in a fist fight no matter what. Bella if you sit down and talk to her, she is just going to make you even angrier and you'll end up punching her in the face. Then Rosalie and I will come in and assist you. So really Bella, we should just beat the crap out of her now. What do you say?"

"Hell yeah, lets do this!" Rosalie screamed, bringing her fist in the air.

"I think Emmett has been rubbing off on you Rosalie", Alice said patting her shoulder. She laughed.

"For once, he rubbed off on me in a good way. This is war ladies."

"Wait guys, I think I need to talk to her first."

"Bella, I told you, your just going to beat her up either way", Alice had a point, but I really didn't want to just beat her up right off the bat.

"Alice, I know this isn't going to end pretty. But I would rather sit down and talk to her first before going bat shit crazy on her. If she walks in the door, and the three of us just attack her, it just doesn't seem right."

"She has a point Rosalie", Alice said, folding her arms.

"Ugh! I'm ready to kill her now!" Rosalie fumed.

"There will be some ass kicking Rose, but first Bella does need to talk to her."

"Can we at least sit in the same room with you Bella?" Rosalie asked.

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way. So wait a minute...what about the guys? And Esme? Should we call them and let them know what is going down?" I didn't want any big surprises when they got home.

"Oh man Emmett would love to see this go down!" Rosalie said clapping her hands.

"I've seen what happens if we call them. Sarah is just going to make the situation worse and be all over Edward and its going to upset you Bella. I'd rather be yelled at by Carlisle and Esme about the mess were going to make then see you upset. But, yeah, I wish the boys could see this..."Alice trailed off. We stood there in silence for a moment and then Rosalie smiled widely.

"Where is the video camera?" Rosalie asked. Alice and I both looked at each other and back at Rosalie.

"You're a genius", Alice said running out of the room. She came back a few seconds later with the video camera. She threw her head back and laughed a loud evil laugh. Rosalie and I laughed with her. The three of us ran into the living room to set up. Alice propped the video camera on the T.V stand behind some books to make it less noticeable. We rearranged some furniture for some more room when the fight went down, but didn't make it to obvious. We moved the coffee table out along with the love seat. After we were done the three of us sat on the couch and waited.

"How long Alice?" I asked.

"Three minutes. So what's the plan ladies?"

"Alright", I began, "Sarah and I will sit and talk on the couch. Since we moved the love seat out, I guess you guys could stand over by the entryway and watch. Then if and when I feel like the fight is going to happen, I'll signal to you guys to help me out."

"Wait", Rosalie interrupted, "Screw watching. Why don't Alice and I surprise her. It seems so much better. We should have a code word you could say to get us to come in there. What should it be? Its has to be good..." Rosalie trailed off and started thinking along with Alice and me. Then Alice's head snapped up and she smiled.

"Bella, when your ready for us just yell 'its ass kicking time!' and Rosalie and I will come running. Sound good?" I giggled as did Rosalie.

"Sounds good", I agreed. Then the doorbell rang. Crap.

"Oh my god she is here! Rosalie turn the video camera on! Ok Bella we will be in the kitchen. Good luck!", Alice said, and then ran off into the kitchen.

"Ok the camera is on. The guys will be watching this, so put on a good show!" Rosalie said while running to the kitchen. The doorbell rang again and I took a deep breath. Well here goes nothing...

I got up from the couch and walked to the front door. I opened it to find Sarah standing there with two suitcases and the most fake smile I've ever seen her wear. She opened her arms and pulled me into a hug.

"Bella!" Sarah yelled out. "Oh Bella dear it's so good to see you!" I stood there completely still not returning the hug to her. She pulled away and pouted. "Bella, aren't you happy to see me?"

"Are you on crack! Of course I'm not happy to see you here!" I yelled out.

"Why ever not Bella?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"If I recall the last time we talked you went off on me for no good reason Sarah! Not to mention you yelled at me saying you were better then me and basically called me a loser. Why the hell are you here Sarah? What makes you think its ok to just come here without a phone call or any warning at all? Who do you think you are!?" Alright, I really don't think this is going to make it into the living room. She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Silly Bella! I didn't mean any of that. I'm sorry, you were right and I was wrong. I just miss you and I thought I would come and surprise you! Can I come in?" I got to get her in the living room to record this. I know the guys will get a kick out of this. I nodded at Sarah and led us into the living room and to the couch so we could sit down. She turned to me and smiled widely.

"So Bella, how is Edward?" Sarah asked. Typical. She isn't here to see me, she is here to see Edward. Now its time to set her off...

"Oh he is wonderful Sarah! We have actually been seeing each other for the past month", her face was priceless. I smiled at her.

"What? You and...Edward? You know Bella...I didn't want to tell you this but he asked me to come here. He wanted to see me", I can only imagine what Alice and Rosalie are doing in the kitchen right now...probably collecting all the kitchen knives they can find.

"Sarah, you and I both know that isn't true."

"Yes it is Bella. Edward is only using you so he can get to me. He found out that you and I both knew each other. It's the only way he could reach me Bella. He called me the other night and asked me to come down here because he missed me. I'm sorry you had to find out this way dear but...Edward just doesn't want you. He wants me", alright, final straw. I smiled at Sarah widely. I closed my eyes and shook my head and started laughing. I opened my eyes to look at Sarah who looked completely smug.

"You're going to completely regret your visit Sarah", Sarah's face went from smug to confusion. That's when I yelled it. "ITS ASS KICKING TIME!" Within seconds Rosalie and Alice appeared in the living room.

"So", Rosalie began, walking towards Sarah, "Alice, Bella...where should we begin with this one?"

"Hmm", Alice said, tapping her pointer finger on her lips, "well we could do this two ways. Rosalie you can grab her while Bella and I beat the crap out of her until she doesn't even know her name or what day it is. Or you can leave now and no one gets hurt."

"Hey I...I....Edward invited me here!"

"You know damn well he didn't Sarah tell us the truth before you regret it!" I yelled. Sarah got up from the couch and pushed me back.

"Your right. He didn't invite me ok? I'm here to take back what is mine!" She screamed at me. I got up from the couch and pushed her back.

"He was never yours to begin with! Get it through your head he doesn't want you Sarah!" I screamed in her face. Sarah pushed me again.

"Edward doesn't want you Bella! He only feels sorry for you because no one wants you. No one has ever wanted you!" That was it.

"Alice hold her!" Rosalie yelled. Alice ran over to Sarah and grabbed both her arms and held her to her chest. "Alright Bella, lets do this", I nodded at Rosalie and we lunged towards Sarah. I started out by punching Sarah in the face several times over. Then I let Rosalie have a go at it. She began to punch her face and kick her in the ribs several times. Rosalie was a lot stronger then I was, so this had to be painful. The I saw Alice from behind kneeing her in the back over and over again. Rosalie and I continued taking turns punching and kicking Sarah several times over before she screamed for mercy.

"OK! OK! PLEASE JUST STOP I'M SORRY! BELLA I'M SORRY!" Sarah screamed out. Alice released her and she fell to the floor crying. She had to have a few broken ribs, we really did beat the crap out of her. "Bella I'm sorry ok! I'm sorry! I love you to death Bella! Please, I'm sorry forgive me! I didn't mean for any of this to happen, PLEASE!" Then I started to feel a little guilty. Apart of me still cared for Sarah a lot. But she deserved this, all of this.

"Sarah", I began, getting a little choked up, "I...I'm not sorry. I wanted to do this, but I didn't want you to get hurt this badly. But I think its best if you leave." Sarah looked up at me with tears filled in her eyes.

"Bella, I really am sorry. But where am I suppose to go? I pretty sure I-"

"Sarah, right now I don't care where you go! One day, maybe, we can patch things up. But right now I think you need to leave. I don't care how badly we hurt you just get out! I don't care where you go! Just get the hell out of here!" I yelled pointing to the front door. Sarah nodded slowly and got up. She was hunched over in pain holding her stomach. She walked out the front door without another word and slammed the door shut behind her. I turned towards Alice and Rosalie who both had their arms crossed, smiling proudly.

"That", Rosalie began, "was awesome. Like seriously girls, were like...Charlie's Angels or some shit. We beat the crap out of her."

"Oh my god!" Alice yelled out. "We are!" I laughed at Alice. She was such a pixie.

"Except way hotter", Rosalie pointed out.

"Damn straight", I said putting my hands on my hips. We all laughed at that. Then Alice's face blanked out for a second and then she smiled. Another vision I suppose.

"They will be home in five minutes. We need to get the furniture back in here. Rosalie, turn off the video camera! Thank god there isn't really any damage in here...", Alice trailed off running in to the other room. She returned seconds later carrying the love seat in one hand and the coffee table in the other. I had to laugh, it was a ridiculous sight to see. A few minutes later, I heard the front door opening.

"Were home!" My father yelled out.

"Hey dad", I walked over to him, giving him a hug, "how was hunting?"

"It was alright. You and I will have to go together sometime. Father daughter bonding time perhaps." I nodded and pulled away to see Edward coming in the door last shaking his head.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," Edward began, "how come all I see right now in Rosalie's head is you beating up Sarah?" Alice, Rosalie and I started to laugh.

"What did we miss?!" Emmett yelled out.

"Sarah decided to pay a little visit, but I don't think she will be coming back any time soon", I said wrapping my arms around Edward.

"Oh no, what happened love?" Edward asked.

"You guys can see for yourself!" Rosalie said and walked off to the living room. I pulled away from Edward, took his hand, and led us to the living room.

**A/N**

**This was fun to write. The next chapter will begin with everyone watching the fight that they recorded. I really want to get up to at least 200 reviews for this story. I only need 15 reviews for this chapter to make it so...you know what to do! Review! Reviews make my day!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews! I got more reviews then I expected! You guys rock! So now we shall move on to chapter 14. Stephanie Meyers owns everything twilight....but your already knew that ;). I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Previously in Chapter 13

_"What did we miss?!" Emmett yelled out._

_"Sarah decided to pay a little visit, but I don't think she will be coming back any time soon", I said wrapping my arms around Edward._

_"Oh no, what happened love?" Edward asked._

_"You guys can see for yourself!" Rosalie said and walked off to the living room. I pulled away from Edward, took his hand, and led us to the living room._

When we reached the living room, Edward and I sat down on the couch next to Alice and Jasper. My father and Esme stood in the corner with their arms crossed and worried faces. Emmett took a seat on the love seat awaiting Rosalie to hook up the video camera to the T.V screen.

"So why didn't we know Sarah was coming in the first place", Edward asked.

"Well", Alice perked up, "it was a last minute vision. Believe me, we wanted to call you all and let you know of her arrival, but it would have been...worse."

"What do you mean worse?" Edward asked, leaning over to look at Alice.

"I looked to see what would happen if we called you all. Lets just say that the vision ended with Bella in tears. It wasn't a very pleasant vision, I didn't want her to be upset. So we thought...taking care of Sarah ourselves was the best bet."

"And it was!" Rosalie yelled from behind the TV. Alice laughed. In the beginning I found the situation to be kind of ridiculous and funny. But now I didn't find any humor in this at all. I lost my best friend. She wasn't who I thought she was and I ended up having to make things physical. I started to regret my actions immediately. I stared down at my hands and fiddled with the string hanging from the bottom of my T-shirt. I wanted to leave. I didn't want to watch this, I was completely disgusted with myself. This wasn't the Bella I knew. What would Edward think of me after he saw this? What would my father think of me? I couldn't take it. I didn't want to know. I got up from the couch and headed for the stairs.

"Bella!" Edward yelled out. I ignored him and ran up to my bedroom. I slammed the door behind me and locked it. I jumped on my bed and buried my head in my pillows. Within seconds I heard knocking at my door.

"Bella, Bella!" It was Edward of course. He was knocking furiously outside my door. "Bella please open the door! Don't make me knock this door down because I will!"

"Edward, I love you but please just...leave me alone. I need to be alone right now", I yelled out from under the pillows. There was one final knock and then silence. I heard Edward walk off from the outside of my door and I buried myself deeper into my pillows. When did things get so fucked up! I screamed so loudly in my head that Edward probably heard.

"HELL YEAH!" I heard Emmett screaming from downstairs. I guess they were watching the fight. "Get her Rose! Oh damn! Look at Bella go!"

"I can't believe you girls!" I heard Esme yell. I can't believe it either Esme, I thought. I started crying even harder. I wish I could talk to Sarah. I wish I could apologize. I wish I knew that she was ok. We hurt her so badly, I didn't want to think about her alone and broken into pieces in the woods. She did hurt me badly. Very badly. So badly that there is no possible way that there will ever be a friendship bonded between the two of us again. But I didn't want to hurt her. I thought I did want to hurt her and cause her as much pain as she has caused me. It seemed like a good idea. But now, I can't believe myself. I would have rather just called Edward and cried over some stupid and ridiculous she would have done to make me jealous. All that probably would have happened is that Edward would have told her off and we could go back to living in peace. But no. I had to take matters in my own hands and beat her senseless. What kind of person am I?

"That was the best thing EVER!" I heard Emmett yelling. "I can't believe we missed this! Not only was it an awesome fight, but seeing three hot chicks beat the sh-"

"EMMETT!" I heard my father and Esme yell in unison. Thank god I wasn't down there right now. I was so ashamed of myself. I can only imagine the look on my father's face. On Esme's face...on Edward's face. After a few minutes I heard some footsteps outside my door and then a faint knock.

"Bella, darling", it was Esme. Thank god it wasn't my father, I'm not prepared for that yet, "Bella can I please come in?" I figure Esme was the best person to talk about this situation right now. I got off my bed and headed for my door. I unlocked it, opened it and invited her in. I looked towards the staircase to find Edward standing there with the most worried expression on his face. I looked down at my feet and closed the door behind me. I turned back to my bed where Esme was, sitting and waiting patiently. I sat down next to her, not looking at her. I was just so ashamed of myself.

"Bella", Esme began, putting her hand on my back, "I'm not going to lie. Your father is very disappointed in you as am I." I could feel the waterworks starting up again.

"I know Esme. That's why I left. I couldn't watch. I can't tell you how disappointed I am with myself. I should have handled it better. I should have called you guys. I shouldn't have gone along with Alice and Rosalie."

"Bella, I can understand why you did what you did. It wasn't right, but I can understand. You love Edward and you were protecting what is yours. But there is a certain point where you need to draw the line. You let it go way further then it should have, and I'm glad you realized your mistake. You should have at least called me. The boys didn't have to know. We all know how much they love a good fight, but this was between you and her. I would have helped you out Bella, it wouldn't have gotten as far as it did." I looked up to Esme and smiled.

"Your right. I should have at least called you. I'm sorry, I'm never letting anything like that happen again. You're such a good mother Esme. Can I call you mom?" Esme smiled widely.

"Of course you can dear. I would love that", she opened her arms and pulled me into a hug. Then there was another knock at the door.

"Bella, may I come in?" Crap. My father. Might as well get this over with. I let go of...my mom and walked towards the door. I opened it and let my father come in. My mom walked over to my father and gave him a quick kiss and headed for the door. She put her hand on my arm and smiled.

"He is going to go easy on you don't worry", and with that she headed out the door. I shut the door quietly and turned to my father who was sitting on my bed. I walked over and sat down next to him.

"Dad I-"

"I know Bella", my father interrupted, "I know you have realized what you did was irresponsible. I know Sarah was absolutely terrible to you. Her actions were completely and totally unacceptable. But you shouldn't have brought it to physical contact. I am disappointed in you for that. But I am happy to see that you have realized that your actions were wrong." I started to cry.

"Dad I'm so sorry. I didn't want to do it, but I was just so angry! And Alice and Rosalie...they made it so exciting. But now I'm completely ashamed of myself. That's why I couldn't watch the fight, I had to leave. I couldn't watch it, I just couldn't. And Edward-" I was caught off by my uncontrollable sobbing. My dad wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into his chest.

"Edward is not mad at you, you should know that. He is worried beyond belief, but not angry Bella. Bella, hunny, look at me dear", my father let go of me and I looked up at him. He smiled. "Bella, do you have any idea how much you have changed Edward? I've never seen him so happy. Its all because of you dear. You make him happy. Before you came along, he was just...I guess you can say...miserable. He was completely miserable Bella. I don't think there is an ounce of anger in Edward that he could release on you Bella. He loves you too much. You're the first thing in his entire life that has made him feel any sort of happiness and he doesn't want to lose you."

"Dad I...I love him to. I love him so much. I care about him so much. And Sarah, she just-"

"Oh I know dear", my father interrupted, "you were protecting what was yours. I can tell you that I know there is some part of Edward that probably liked seeing you fight for him. But it was brutal Bella. It was a pretty bad fight and I...I have to punish you." I knew that this was coming, I knew I was going to get punished one way or another. "You're a grown, 200 year old woman, but you are my daughter and I need to treat you as such. Starting tomorrow Edward won't be allowed in your room for a week. I honestly shouldn't let Edward in your room at all being your father but you are way to old for me stopping you for doing...such things. I'm starting your punishment tomorrow because right now, Edward is worried sick about you. He needs you tonight as much as you need him. So I'll let you have tonight, but starting tomorrow, one week. No excuses. I love you, but I am your father. This is fair punishment." I nodded.

"It is fair and I understand. What about Alice and Rosalie?"

"Oh don't worry, there being punished also. They stand by their actions so they will be getting the worst of it. You realized your mistakes so I'm not going as hard on you as I will be on them", he opened his arms and hugged me. After a few moments he let go and smiled. "Edward is waiting outside. I'll leave you two alone." My father got up from my bed and headed towards my door. He opened it and sure enough, there was Edward standing there, worried out of his skull. As soon as my father left, my door slammed shut and I heard the door lock. Edward ran over to my side and sat next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and held me closely. I let out a sob and Edward rocked me back and forth, kissing the top of my head over and over again.

"Edward I'm sorr-"

"Shh", Edward interrupted me, "you have nothing to be sorry for love. You should of called me. I would have given Sarah a piece of my mind, you shouldn't have brought it to such drastic measures. But of all this things I feel about this right now, I am neither angry nor mad at you. I'm rather...flattered that you would do such things. Seeing you fight for me, that was...a sight to see. There are no words to describe it. But just because I am flattered doesn't mean that what you did was right, because it wasn't love. Carlisle is right, that fight was brutal. You shouldn't have let Alice and Rosalie talk you into it." I looked up at Edward.

"They didn't talk me into it Edward, it was my choice."

"Yes love, but wasn't it Alice who said it was better if you just 'be the crap out of her now'?" I looked down at my hands and nodded my head. He was right. He chuckled softly and kissed my forehead.

"I just hope she is ok Edward. I told her to leave and she was hurt. We hurt her badly. She could be dead right now for all we know!" I said look back up at Edward. He sighed and put his hands on both sides of my face.

"Everyone left a few moments ago to look for her. We'll find her Bella. But can I ask you something? Don't be angry at what I'm about to ask but...why would you be worried about her in the first place? She was horrible to you", he asked stroking my cheeks. I sighed.

"Edward, I hate her. I hate her with everything that I am. But Edward like I've said before, she raised me. She protected me and was there for me for such a long time. She was horrible to me. She said some pretty terrible things to me, but that doesn't mean that I still don't...care about her in some ways. I just wish I could go back and do it all over. I just hope she is not dead. But I knew if you came, she would have been all over you Edward! Who knows what she would have done? What would you have done? Alice said it was worse then beating her up! Who knows what could of happened! I didn't even want to think about it! So what was I suppose to do Edward? And I just...I couldn-" I was interrupted with Edward's lips crashing into mine. He pushed me back on the bed and was kissing me furiously. He pulled back for a moment to look at me.

"Bella, there is no way in hell, and I mean no way in HELL, that I would ever EVER do anything with that shrew. You're the only one I want Bella. Now and forever. There is no one else I would want to do this to", he ripped my shirt from my body. I quickly started to realize where this was headed. Edward making love to me was without a doubt the most amazing thing in the entire universe. I will never get tired of it. I will never get tired of him. I just don't think it's possible.

As soon as I reached my climax, I grabbed Edwards hips and screamed out loudly in pleasure. Edward quickly followed yelling out and collapsing on top of me. He kissed my neck lightly and then rested his head on my chest.

"Bella, I love you. I cant imagine doing this with anyone other then you", he lifted his head to look at me and pecked my lips lightly. He pulled away and rested his forehead against mine. "I love you so much Bella", he whispered and then kissed my forehead. I felt like I wanted to cry. I've never felt so loved in my entire life.

"I love you to Edward. I want you...always", I said kissing his chin, "To bad we won't be able to do this for a week", Edward sighed.

"I know love. But...we still have all of tonight", I picked my head up to look at him. He looked completely smug.

"I like where this is going", I leaned in and kissed his lips.

"Mmm, me to", and with that, we began right where we left off.

**A/N**

**Hope you all liked it. College is starting to kick my ass, so updates may be becoming a little more later but hopefully not. Your reviews encourage me to write faster...so REVIEW!!!!!!**


	15. AN Dont Shoot Me

**Hey everyone. I know we all hate authors notes. I'm in a real bad writer's block with this story right now. I'm really not sure where I'm heading with it, so I'm going to take a break from it for a little while. Hopefully I'll get to it sometime next week. In the meantime, I started a new story! Its called "Starting Over". Here is the summary.**

**_Bella was in a car accident with her mother. Things didn't end to good. Her mother was killed and Bella lost her right leg. Now, she must move to Forks, Washington to live with her father. She continues seeking medical attention at their local hospital. Her doctor is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. While receiving therapy, she meets a certain bronze hair, golden eyed boy. He visits her everyday and keeps her company through the long and painful therapy. What will happen? I think you all know, but you'll have to read to find out! Cullens are vamps, and humans are humans. AU STORY._**

** You'll have to break out the tissue boxes for this story. I'm only two chapters into it, but I have SO many ideas for this story. So many more ideas then this story. Hopefully inspiration will strike soon and I can come back to it. In the meantime, hopefully you'll check out my other story that I started. Thanks everyone!**

**-edwardcdazzlesme**


	16. Chapter 14

**SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I've had a major writer's block on this story. I would have had this chapter up a couple days ago but my cable has been out due to crappy weather so I've had no Internet. I just want to let everyone know some important stuff happening with this story. * Ducks and covers * I really just don't feel all that comfortable writing lemons anymore. I'm going to be re-writing the last chapter and changing the rating back to T. Don't hate me or anything, I really just don't feel all that comfortable continuing to write stuff like that. All right so onto the next chapter!!!! Sadly, I do not own twilight. Stephanie Myers does.**

Previously in Chapter 14

_"To bad we won't be able to do this for a week", Edward sighed._

_"I know love. But...we still have all of tonight", I picked my head up to look at him. He looked completely smug._

_"I like where this is going", I leaned in and kissed his lips._

_"Mmm, me to", and with that, we began right where we left off._

* * *

After Edward and I made love for a second time, he had to leave because of my father's punishment. I don't know how I'm going to go an entire week not seeing him at night. I think I may just lose my mind.

Sarah was not found at all last night. My family searched far and wide for her, but there was no trace of her whatsoever. I'm happy she was no where in site, I just hoped she was ok and not hurt too badly.

I woke up a complete mess. I was exhausted. Not having Edward next to me to hold me sleeping was just plain awful. I only got about two or three hours in. I got dressed quickly and met everyone downstairs for our second day of school. Edward was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs, looking like a complete sex god. If I could, I would have jumped him right then and there...but I don't think the family would like to witness that. Edward opened his arms and pulled me into a hug. He kissed my forehead and moved his lips to my ears.

"I missed you", Edward whispered.

"You have no idea how much I missed you...", I said, yawning loudly. Edward pulled me away slightly to look at my face.

"Did you get any sleep at all?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No, I didn't. It's difficult to sleep without you there at night", Edward leaned over and kissed me lightly.

"I'm sorry love. It's just as hard for you as it is for me."

"It was because of my stupid actions that I got us in this mess in the first place. You shouldn't have to be apart of this punishment, you had nothing to do with it!" Edward sighed.

"I know, but that's what your father wants. I'm not mad", I got on my tiptoes and kissed Edward again.

"I know, I'm just sorry it has to be like this."

"C'mon everyone lets head out! Lets go Kentucky, were going to be late", Emmett yelled from the front door. I looked over to him and shot him a death glare.

"Emmett please stop calling me that!" I yelled at him. Emmett laughed.

"Sorry Bella. It's just so easy to poke fun of. Seriously though we need to go", I rolled my eyes and grabbed Edward's hand. We walked out the door and headed to the cars to drive to school. I was so tired. I closed my eyes right when I closed Edward's Volvo door. Before I knew it, we were at school. Edward walked me to my first class and I really wasn't in the mood for learning.

"Oh god I forgot I had the shrew first period!" Edward laughed.

"I know Bella, Mrs. White isn't the best teacher to have", Edward said rubbing my back. I leaned in and rested my head on his shoulder.

"It's not just that Edward, I'm so tired. I'm not in the mood for this", Edward moved his lips to me ears.

"What would get you in the mood for this", my eyes shot open immediately and I pulled back to look at him.

"I don't know, you tell me", Edward flashed his crooked smile at me.

"Meet me over by the water fountain in ten minutes."

"How am I suppose to get out of class?" I asked.

"Fake sick. You look tired enough to pull it off", I nodded.

"Alright, I'll do what I can", Edward gave me a quick kiss and headed off to his first class. I walked into Mrs. White's room and took my seat. Thank god Mike wasn't annoying me right now because I wouldn't hesitate for a second to punch him in the face. I stared at the clock every second that I could. As soon as it was ten minutes I started to play my role as sick Bella. I rose my hand.

"Mrs. White", I said, trying to sound like I was in pain.

"Yes Bella?"

"I don't feel very good can I go to nurse?" I asked holding my head in my hands.

"Uh...sure Bella. You may go."

"Thank you", I got my things and walked out of class. I looked to my right and saw Edward, in all his glory, standing by the water fountain, waiting for me. I walked over to him and put my hands around his waist.

"That was some acting you did there Bella", he said kissing my head. I laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. So...what are we doing?" Edward took my hand and we were running down the hall. He opened a door and pulled us in the room. He turned on the light and then I noticed where we were.

"A janitors closet Edward?" He laughed.

"Yes and according to Alice we have 15 minutes and 11 seconds before anyone comes in here so...", he grabbed my hips and started kissing me senseless.

When Edward was done having his way with me, we put on our clothes quickly and exited the janitors closet.

"So are you in the mood for Spanish now? If that didn't wake you up love then I don't know what will", I laughed.

"Yeah, I guess I'm ready to go back to Mrs. Whites- AH!" As soon as Edward and I turned the corner, Alice was standing there with her arms crossed, tapping her foot.

"Thank god I caught you two!" Alice said running over to me.

"Alice, what do you want?" I asked.

"You look suspicious", Alice said taking a comb out.

"What do you mean I look suspicious?"

"I mean you look like you just had sex in a janitors closet now hold still", Alice started combing my hair furiously and making sure it looked ok.

"Alice is this really necessary? And also, what kind of sister looks into the future to see when their siblings are having sex?"

"Yes this is necessary and I had a vision of you two getting caught in the janitors closet. I also saw Carlisle getting a very bad phone call from the principal and I know your punishment is bad enough. Would you have wanted an extra week?" I rolled my eyes and nodded my head. "Alright Bella, you look decent. Go back to class", I grabbed Edward's hand and we walked back to my class. As soon as we reached my classroom I wrapped my arms around Edward, holding on for dear life.

"Don't make me go back in there Edward", Edward laughed.

"If I recall, you were the one who wanted to start school. You only have about thirty more minutes left in there. I'll be waiting for you after class", I let go and walked back into the classroom. I took my seat behind the Newton kid. I could barely pay attention to Mrs. White. I couldn't stop going over in my head what just happened with Edward. _I just had sex with Edward in the Janitors Closet!_ As soon as I thought that, Mike turned his chair and looked at me in horror.

"You did what?!", Mike whispered loudly.

"What did I do?" I whispered back, confused.

"You and Edward. Your not sick! You went to have sex with him in the janitor's closet. You just told me!"

"I...I didn't tell you anything!" Ok now I was scared. How did he hear my thoughts? Edward was the mind reader.

"Yes you did! I know what I heard Bella!"

"NEWTON, CULLEN!" Mrs. White yelled from the front of the classroom. "Would you care to share with the rest of the class what you two keep going on about?"

"Um..."

"I was just making sure Bella was feeling better", thank god Newton saved my ass.

"Please pay attention!" Mrs. White yelled again and turned back to the chalkboard. Mike turned back around in his chair and started taking notes. Maybe Edward wasn't the only one who could hear my thoughts. Maybe I could make others around me hear my thoughts. There is really only one way to find out. I looked over to Angela Weber sitting next to me. What could I ask her? I concentrated really hard on her, _could I borrow a pencil?_ She look over to me and smiled.

"Sure Bella, here you go", she pulled out a pencil and handed it to me. Oh my god. I couldn't believe it. I figured out my power. I grabbed the pencil and turned to look at the chalkboard. Then I really want to make sure that this was indeed my power. I concentrated on Newton again. I began replaying what happened in the janitor's closet over and over again. Mike's expressions pretty much said it all. He looked absolutely disgusted and was wiggling around in his chair a lot. As soon as the bell rang I stopped thinking about it and Mike turned to look at me.

"You could be having better then Edward Bella", Mike said getting out of his chair. I just sat there shocked. Shocked because I could make others hear my thoughts and shocked that Mike just said that to me. I grabbed my things and met Edward in the hall. His face was all scrunched up in confusion.

"You mind telling me how Newton saw us in the janitor's closet?" Edward asked. I looked at him, wide eyed.

"What did you see?"

"I saw the whole thing replaying in Mike's head Bella."

"How do you know if it was Mike? It could have been me."

"No, it was Mike. I was trying to concentrate to hear your mind, but its always closed off unless you open it to me. And then Mike's thoughts interrupted my mind with images of us in the janitor's closet. And as he was leaving the classroom he was still thinking about it", Edward shook his head back and forth. He took my hand and we started walking to my next class

"Oh god..."

"What Bella?"

"Edward I think maybe...I can make other peoples thoughts my own", Edward looked at me shocked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well...", I opened my mind for Edward and began to tell him how Newton first read my thoughts with me thinking about how I had just had sex with him in the janitor's closet. I then told him about Angela and the pencil incident. I then told him how I focused on Mike and sent him those images of us in the closet, "are you mad about me showing that to Mike?" Edward laughed.

"No, I'm not love. He is actually quite jealous. He thinks he is the big man on campus and I'm giving him a run for his money. But, how are you sure that you can do this Bella?"

"Watch", I scanned the hallway, looking for someone that I knew. Then I saw Emmett, with his back turned talking to Jasper, "look there is Emmett. I'm going to call him in my mind", _EMMETT._ Emmett turned around and smiled widely.

"Hey Kentucky, how's it hanging?" Edward stopped walking and turned to look at me.

"You called after him through your thoughts?" He asked.

"Yes Edward, I did", Emmett and Jasper made their way over to us.

"What's going on?" Jasper asked.

"Bella just figured out her power", Edward answered.

"Whoa, what can you do Bella?" Emmett asked.

"Well, when I called for you, I didn't actually say anything. I called for you in my thoughts. I can make other peoples thoughts my own", Emmett and Jasper's eyes shot wide open.

"That's awesome Bella! You know how many people you could mess with?" Emmett said, wrapping his arm around me to hug me.

"Emmett, there will be no messing around with anyone", Edward said, taking me into his arms.

"Yet", Emmett said, pointing at Edward. He rolled his eyes.

"Alright love, you better get into English before your late", Edward kissed me forehead, "love you", Edward, Emmett, and Jasper all walked off to their next classes. I walked into English and saw Alice waiting for me, looking concerned.

"Are you ok Alice?" I asked.

"It's Sarah", Alice answered.

"What about her?"

"She is coming back."

**A/N**

**Before everyone freaks out, Bella's power isn't the same. It will be a shield, but I decided to have a little fun with it also. And if your confused as to why Edward couldn't hear her thoughts when they were open to Mike, that is because they were open to Mike and not Edward. Edward can only hear her thoughts when she opens them to him. If you haven't already, check out my other story Starting Over. I just updated it today also. So....PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	17. Chapter 15

**OK people don't shoot me. I've had a very trying past few days. I haven't been able to update this story. My life is just a mess right now...anyway I hope everyone is still into this story and wants me to continue. Here is chapter 15. Hope you like it. Stephanie Meyers owns everything twilight.**

Previously in Chapter 14

_"Alright love, you better get into English before you're late", Edward kissed me forehead, "love you", Edward, Emmett, and Jasper all walked off to their next classes. I walked into English and saw Alice waiting for me, looking concerned._

_"Are you ok Alice?" I asked._

_"It's Sarah", Alice answered._

_"What about her?"_

_"She is coming back."_

* * *

I looked at Alice in shock. "What do you mean she is coming back Alice?"

"We'll talk about it at lunch", right when Alice said that, Mr. Langley walked in and began his lesson. He started to talk about some beginning of the school year essay we needed to write and was writing fast on the chalkboard. I couldn't pay much attention though. Sarah was coming back and I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. It was driving me crazy. I put my new found power to use and focused on Alice. I narrowed my eyes towards her Alice _is it bad? Just shake your head yes or no._ Alice glanced over at me and turned ahead once again. She nodded her head yes.

The rest of class was a blur. All I could think was Sarah was coming back and it wasn't good. As soon as the bell rang to let class out, I yanked Alice's hand and ran out to the hallway.

"Alright, spill. I am not waiting till lunch Alice", I saw Edward in the distance hurrying his way over to us. He must of saw this in Alice's head already.

"Ok Bella", Alice began, "Sarah is coming back and it doesn't look good. I saw the Volturi with her."

"THE WHA-" Alice put her hand over my mouth and started walking the both of us outside. Edward followed.

"Alice why would the Volturi be coming. It doesn't make any sense", Edward argued. Alice folded her arms and shook her head.

"I have no idea."

"I do", Alice and Edward's heads both popped up to look at me, "her father is apart of the Volturi guard. She must have told him what happened. This whole thing is just completely rediculous! I can't believe she would call the Volturi over something so stupid like this! Alice when are they coming?"

"I have no idea Bella. Maybe in a couple of weeks? It could be sooner, it could be later. It's not clear yet."

"We need to see Carlisle at the hospital...now", Edward said, taking my hand and walking towards the parking lot.

"I'll tell the others! We'll meet you at home", Alice yelled from the distance. We reached Edward's car and sped off towards the hospital. It was silent between the two of us. I didn't know what to say. I was scared. This whole entire thing has gone completely out of hand. What have I done? _What have I done?_

"You didn't do anything Bella", Edward broke the silence.

"You heard that?"

"Yes I did. Bella, this isn't your fault. You-"

"Yes it is my fault Edward! All of this! If I didn't act so stupid and hurt her like I did none of this would have happened. None of it!" I was in tears now.

"Rosalie and Alice helped you remember? Alice was the one who suggested it."

"Yes but I had a choice Edward! I didn't have to go for it but I did. God how could I have been so stupid! And to forget about her father? I'm an idiot. I should of known she would go to the Volturi over something so rediculous as this."

"It will be alright Bella. We'll figure this out ok?" Edward took my hand in his and squeezed it tightly.

"I'm just scared Edward. I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"No one is going to get hurt love." Edward pulled into the hospital and we both hopped out of the car. We reached the front desk and set a page out to my father. Within minutes, my father met us and guided us towards his office. He took a seat behind his desk while me and Edward took a seat in the two chairs in front of his desk.

"Alright, I know what this is about."

"How do you know what this is about dad?" I asked.

"Because I got a phone call from Benjamin this morning right after you all left for school. I was going to have call a family meeting when you all got home from school, but I see that Alice has gotten to you first."

"So Benjamin called you? What did he say? How does he know what happened?"

"Benjamin is in Volterra right now as we speak. Sarah made it home. She told her father what happened. I will not lie to you Bella, they are furious. Sarah, to them, is a big part of the Volturi. She is their miracle. They thought you were trying to kill her."

"But we weren't!"

"I know you weren't Bella but they think that."

"Did Benjamin mention when they were coming?"

"In the next couple of weeks. They are not sure yet."

"That's why Alice couldn't clearly see when they were coming", Edward concluded.

"So what do we do?" I asked.

"Well Bella, I think we should go to them before they get to us. Explain the situation in person before they retaliate."

"He's right Bella", Edward agreed.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea", I agreed as well.

"I think it would be a good idea if only Bella and I go", my father suggested.

"Why? Why can't Edward come?"

"The Volturi respect your father Bella."

"But I...you have to come!" My voice cracked. I was starting to cry again.

"Bella", my father began, "I know you want Edward to come. I would like for Edward to come, but I think it would just be for the best if you and I go. Edward coming may make matters worse especially if Sarah is there." As much as I didn't want to admit it, my father was right. Edward couldn't come. It would make everything so much worse.

"Ok I understand", I grabbed Edward's hand and stared at my feet.

"Bella, you will be ok. Everything will be ok", Edward kept repeating that statement, stroking my hand. I just kept staring down at my feet, crying and nodding my head. I wish I could believe what he was saying. It wasn't going to be ok.

"Alright I will make arrangements to leave tomorrow Bella. I know your supposed to be punished but you and Edward can spend as much time as you want together for the rest of the day."

"Just in case I get slaughtered in Volterra and never see you or Edward or Alice or anyone ever again? Great! Just great!" I let go of Edward's hand and ran out of my father's office.

"Bella, wait!" Edward yelled after me. I ran out to the parking lot of the hospital towards Edward's Volvo. When I reached it, I collapsed on the ground, having a break down. Moments later I felt Edward's arms wrapped around me in a tight embrace.

"Lets go to our meadow", he whispered in my ear. I nodded once and he helped me off the ground. We got in his Volvo and drove off towards home. When we got home I hopped on Edward's back and we took off into the forest, running towards our meadow. When we finally got there, I jumped off Edward's back and laid down on the grass. Edward laid beside me, wrapping his arms around me, and resting his head on my chest. We didn't say anything for the longest time. We just laid there in the grass, silent, and holding each other. There were no words that needed to be said. All I needed was Edward to be here with me right now in this moment. After what seemed to be hours, Edward finally broke the silence.

"Bella", he said so silently that I know if I were full human I wouldn't be able to hear it.

"Yes Edward?"

"I love you."

"I love you to."

"No, No, No", Edward lifted his head off my chest and looked me in the eyes, "Bella I love you. I love you more then anything else in the world. Please just...when you go to Volterra, be safe. I told you, if I were to lose you, I don't know what I would do with myself. You have changed me for the better. You've changed my life and I don't know how I've managed without you. Just...just don't leave me Bella. I need you here with me. I need you..." Edward trailed off and dug his face in my hair.

"Edward", my voice croaked. I was crying up a storm. "I will never leave you. I'll always be with you for the rest of eternity. And if something happens to me, just promise me to move on with your life. That is what I would want for you Edward. Be happy. I'll be your guardian angel, always", Edward picked his head up to look at me. He raised his hand and started stroking my cheek.

"You're already my angel love", at that point, I lost it.

"Oh Edward", I wrapped my arms around his neck and rolled him over on his back. I buried my head in his chest and cried my eyes out.

"Bella, I want to ask you something."

"Ask me anything Edward."

"Look at me", I picked my head up. My eyes were cloudy from crying so hard. I rubbed my eyes and looked at him. "Bella I love you with everything that I am. Marry me?" My eyes shot open in shock.

"You...you want to marry me?" He chuckled and brushed my check with his hand.

"More then anything in this world." I didn't even have to think about it.

"Yes Edward. I want nothing more in the world then to be you wife", Edward's dazzling smile appeared on his face. I leaned forward and lightly pecked his lips with mine.

"Promise me something Bella?"

"Anything."

"Promise me when you get back you will marry me. Promise me Bella", Edward stared into my eyes intensely.

"I promise", I leaned forward once more and kissed Edward with everything that I had.

**A/N**

I know this is short and I'm sorry. Like I said I'm having a rough time right now but I needed to update this story. I promised reviewer **if anyone knew I would** that I would put her kick ass poem she wrote for me up. It was suppose to be in the last chapter, but I forgot to put it in there. So here it is:

Your story rocks  
my socks right off  
college sucks  
full of nerds that like to scoff  
I hope you update soon  
because I can hardly wait  
and.. uh.. it's almost noon  
and... I have fishhooks to bait

Yeah don't lie. It's awesome. OH!!! I'm seeing How to Be tomorrow!!!! I'm so excited! Maybe I'll get lucky and Rob will show up...I can dream right? And if you haven't already, check out my other story **Starting Over**. Here is the summary for that:

**_Bella was in a car accident with her mother. Things didn't end to good. Her mother was killed and Bella lost her right leg. Now, she must move to Forks, Washington to live with her father. She continues seeking medical attention at their local hospital. Her doctor is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. While receiving therapy, she meets a certain bronze hair, golden eyed boy. He visits her everyday and keeps her company through the long and painful therapy. What will happen? I think you all know, but you'll have to read to find out! Cullens are vamps, and humans are humans. AU STORY_**

Give it a chance! I've been updating that story a lot more then this one lately so go check it out! Alright so........REVIEW! Let's shoot for 20 reviews? I know we can do it!


	18. Chapter 16

**I've had like three PM's of people asking me where I've been and why I haven't updated. Well, I had midterms all last week. And I've been on spring break all this week so I've just been trying to enjoy my few days off....so here is the next chapter. It's filled with fluffy goodness. I got a couple comments of people saying they wanted more Cullen action, so I shall give you Cullen action. The next chapter will be more serious. Hope you enjoy it! SM owns everything twilight.**

**Previously in Chapter 15:**

_**"Promise me something Bella?""Anything."**_

_**"Promise me when you get back you will marry me. Promise me Bella", Edward stared into my eyes intensely.**_

_**"I promise", I leaned forward once more and kissed Edward with everything that I had.**_

_**

* * *

**_

After a few hours of laying in the meadow, Edward and I ran back towards home. Emmett was playing the new Resident Evil in the living room. He turned around and rose and eyebrow at me.

"You better get your little half vampire butt over here and play with me", I looked up at Edward and he smiled down at me, nodding his head for me to go ahead and play with him. Who knew if I would ever be playing video games with Emmett again. I looked at Emmett and smirked.

"It's two player?" I asked, walking over to him.

"Yep. I can't do this without your expertise", Emmett handed me a controller and we began to play. Edward sat next to me, while Jasper and Alice sat on the love seat next to us. They were all watching us blast zombies up into pieces. When I shot off one of the zombies' head, gross tentacles appeared to be growing out from its neck.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?" Jasper yelled out.

"Get it Bella! Get it!" Alice was shrieking at me, jumping up and down on the love seat. Edward was just laughing at everyone's outburst. My health was going down. This thing was gonna kill me.

"Emmett, a little help please?"

"Bella, a tentacle zombie man is attacking me to dude! This is to damn hard!" Emmett and I were pressing buttons like mad person. My controller was the first to break. All the pressing was too much. Then I heard a crack. I looked to my left and saw Emmett broke his controller as well.

"Son of a bitch! I just bought these controllers! I broke the other ones!" Emmett threw the broken controller down and crossed his arms.

"What else is new", I heard Rosalie mutter, walking into the living room. She took a seat next to Emmett and wrapped her arms around him.

"Well, it looks like we finally found a game that is to hard for both of us to beat", I shrugged.

"Well this just sucks. We have no controllers, Carlisle took guitar hero away because of my little episode..."

"What episode?" I asked.

"Well, a couple nights ago Jasper and I were playing. I got a little bit to into it-"

"More like way to into it", Jasper interrupted, "During a solo, he got up on the coffee table and started head banging. Then he started jumping up and down like a maniac. His jumping caused the coffee table to break in half. Your father walked in and the rest is history." The whole room burst into laughter.

"But you should have seen me Bella! I was kicking major ass. I was doing better then you!"

"Oh you could only wish you could do better then me."

It was silent for a moment between the six of us. Then Alice finally perked up.

"I know what we can do!" She yelled.

"What Alice?" Rose asked.

"Karaoke! Remember that Karaoke video game set I got for Christmas last year? It will be fun!" Alice jumped up off the couch and ran out of the room.

"There is no way in hell I'm singing Karaoke Alice!" I yelled out to her.

"Oh yes you are!" I heard her yell back. Seconds later, Alice returned with two microphones in her hand.

"I'm going first!" Of course Emmett would go first, he is Emmett. He got of the couch and picked up a microphone. "Alright now, lets see...", he went through the list of songs and finally picked one. I heard the horns and groaned. It was Jump Around by House of Pain. Emmett turned his baseball hat to the side and.... well...started jumping around like crazy.

"Don't get up on the coffee table this time Emmett! I swear to god if you do..." I heard Esme yell from up stairs. Emmett didn't even need the words on the screen he knew them by heart. Everyone in the room was laughing at his performance. It was hilarious, he never stopped jumping. When the song ended, he stopped his jumping and bowed for everyone.

"Me next!" Rosalie got up from the couch and grabbed a mic. She sang I kissed a Girl, which didn't surprise me.

"Yeah baby!" Emmett was yelling out at Rosalie, while she was singing. This performance was really for Emmett rather then all of us. She was singing and doing all sorts of scandalous dancing in front of him.

"Alright Jasper, let's do a song together!" Alice got up a grabbed Jasper's hand. They chose I Got You Babe. It was possibly the cutest damn thing I've ever seen in my entire life. When they were done, Alice looked at me, raising an eyebrow.

"No Alice, please don't make me! I enjoy watching you guys perform just please-"

"I'll go", Edward said, getting off the couch. He grabbed Alice's mic and went through the song choices. I was really anxious to hear what song he would be singing. Actually, I was more anxious to hear Edward sing period. I'd never heard him sing before. He started singing and I felt like I was going to melt into the floor. He sounded amazing. He chose Paul McCartney's Every Night. The entire time he was singing, he was looking at me. I smiled at him, swaying back and forth to the music. When he finished, the room filled with applause. I got up off the couch and wrapped my arms around him.

"I never knew you could sing!" Edward chuckled.

"You never asked", Edward said kissing my nose.

"Well Bella, your the only one who hasn't gone", Emmett said from across the room.

"C'mon Bella! You'll do great!" Alice pleaded. I looked up at Edward and he smiled widely at me.

"Do it. You'll be great", I took deep unneeded breath and grabbed the mic in Edward's hand, "That's my girl", he kissed my forehead and made his way back over to the couch. The truth is...I could sing. I was a good singer but I never sang for anyone. I usually just sang in the shower or when I'm alone. I hate getting up in front of a group of people, but I had to do this. Who knows if I would ever see my siblings again. Who knows what the Volturi had in store for me. I wanted to pick a song for Edward. I mean the man just asked me to be his wife, this is the least I could do for him. And like I said, who knows what's going to happen to me after tonight. I may never see Edward again. I had to sing him a song showing him all my love for him. I scrolled through the song and found it. The Real Thing by Gwen Stefani. I took another deep breath and turned around towards everyone. I looked at Edward and started singing.

**I've seen your face a thousand times  
Have all your stories memorized  
I've kissed your lips a million ways  
But I still love to have you around**

**I've held you too many times to count  
I think I know you inside out  
And we're together most days  
But I still love to have you around**

**You're the one I want and it's not just phase  
You're the one I trust, our love is the real thing**

**Don't go away  
My love (my love)  
I want you to stay  
In my life  
Don't go away  
My lover (my love)  
I'm happiest when we spend time**

**You're a salty water ocean wave  
You knock me down, you kiss my face  
I know the storms will always come  
But I still love to have you around**

**Heaven knows what will come next  
So emotional, you're so complex  
A rollercoaster built to crash  
But I still love to have you around**

**You're the one I want and it's not just phase  
You're the one I trust, our love is the real thing  
Don't go away  
My love (my love)  
I want you to stay  
In my life  
Don't go away  
My lover (my love)  
I'm happiest when we spend time (it's only you and I)**

**It's you there when I close my eyes  
And you in the morning  
I never thought you'd still be mine  
Or I'd really need to have you around**

**Don't go away  
My love (my love)  
I want you to stay  
In my life  
Don't go away  
My lover (my love)  
I need you, you're my love supply**

By the end of the song, I burst into tears. Edward shot up from the couch and wrapped his arms around me. The whole room was clapping and cheering for me.

"Bella what the heck? You were amazing! I had no idea you could sing like that!" Alice was yelling like crazy on the couch. I couldn't help but laugh at her. I wiped my tears and looked at everyone. I let go of Edward and sat the mic down. I got up in front of the room.

"I need to get something out to you guys", the room quieted down. Edward went back to the couch and sat down. "Listen, I just want you all to know I never thought in a million years I would have a family, let alone a family like this one. I'm so happy to have you all in my life, I couldn't be more grateful. I don't know what's going to happen when I leave tomorrow. I can only hope for the best. Just know that I love you all so much."

"Bella, we love you to. Your the best sister anyone could ask for", Rosalie said, smiling at me.

"Awe c'mon group hug!" Emmett yelled getting up, making his way over towards me. Everyone got up from where they were sitting and surrounded me with hugs and 'I love you's'. I never felt so loved in my entire existence.

"Bella, I think you and Edward need your alone time", Alice said, winking at me. Edward smiled at me and took my hand. We walked up stairs and into my bedroom, which was now more like me and Edward's bedroom. I sat down on the bed while Edward stood in front of me.

"Stay right here, I'll be back in a second", Edward ran out of the room. Within seconds he was back. He shut the door behind him and stood in front of me once again, holding his left hand behind his back. "I know I asked you to be my wife and I know you said yes but I have to do this the official way." I rose an eyebrow.

"The official way?" He nodded and flashed that dangerously adorable crooked smile at me. He started to lower his body toward the floor. Then it hit me, he was purposing the old fashioned way. I started giggling like a four-year-old. He got on one knee and pulled his left hand out from behind his back. He was holding a black, velvet box.

"Bella, my love, I want to spend the rest of my existence with you. I love you so much. Will you marry me?" He opened the box and in it was a stunning diamond ring with diamonds sparkling everywhere.

"Hmm...well I don't know let me think about this...", I started scratching my chin, looking up at the ceiling. Edward laughed. I looked at him and started laughing with him. He stopped his laughing and took my left hand in his. He looked into my eyes and all I could see was pure passion in them. I gave him a wide smile and nodded my head. "Yes Edward. I want to spend the rest of my existence with you to my love." Edward took the ring out of the box and slipped it on my ring finger on my left hand. He threw the box across the room and pinned me down against the bed, attacking my lips with his. After a few minutes of kissing, he broke free from my lips. He stared into my eyes and a huge smile broke across his face.

"You are in so much trouble. I wish I could hear you sing more often, you sounded lovely."

"I'll think about it", Edward laughed lightly and pecked my lips.

"Bella, I love you so much. I just...I just don't want anything to happen to you. I can't let anything happen to you while your-"

"Edward", I interrupted him, "It'll be ok. I'll be ok. Everything will work out", I think I was saying these words to myself more then to Edward. I had no idea what was going to happen. Edward lifted his hand and started stroking my cheek.

"I love you. There is no other in this life for me. I want no other, only you. Keep yourself safe and come back to me."

"I will come back to you Edward. I will", I attacked Edward's lips with my own, kissing him with all the love and passion I had inside of me. I broke apart for a moment and looked at him. "Make love to me." Edward kissed my forehead.

"Always."

**A/N**

_**I hope you all enjoyed this Chapter. This was fun to write. There is a playlist in my profile with the songs from Karaoke if anyone doesn't know any of the songs. I can totally picture Emmett in my head jumping around and singing that song lol. BTW I saw How to Be a couple of weeks ago. Funniest damn movie I've seen in a while! Rob is hilarious in it! There doing a How to Be tour with the cast and director so you guys so go to and see if its coming to a town near you! The dates are on . And yes, the new Resident Evil is CRAZY HARD!!!!!!! I can't play it, it's to damn hard. Alright last time when I asked for 20 reviews, I got way more then that. You guys are awesome! I'm so happy you all still like my story and continue to read it! I don't know when I'll update next, but I'll try sometime next week. So click that button and review!**_

_**P.S. Try not to get trampled at the Twilight Midnight release parties. If any of you are going to the ones with the cast, I hope you don't get trampled by crazy fangirls with EDWARD written on their chests with magic marker and sparkles. Be safe. Don't be stupid and don't get trampled. I bid you good luck :).**_

**_P.S.S I tried uploading pictures from the chicago twilight convention from last month to my profile. I promised them like ages ago. Well, there finally there. I don't know if there showing up though because they aren't showng up for me...neither is the playlist :-/._**


	19. AN Sry

**Don't whip Charlie's shot gun out on me.....**

**Hello everyone! I hate to do this, but I feel like I need to leave an authors note. I won't be updating this story for a bit. It's not that I've run out of steam or anything, I just have A LOT coming up. For example, I'm going to NYC Friday for my portfolio review at the Fashion Institute of Technology for Accesories Design. I'm working really hard on my portfolio right now, trying to finish it up. So wish me luck on that! I'll try and update sometime next week. I know I'm updating my other story tonight, Starting Over, because it hasn't been updated all month and I've been working on the next chapter for that story here and there. So...go with me here! I'll update as soon as I can, I just need a breather and I need to focus on my life a little bit right now. Your reviews for the last chapter were lovely! Thank you so much to everyone who reviews. I read them all and I appreciate them very much! Like I said, I'll try and update next week. Until then......edwardcdazzlesme.**


	20. Chapter 17

**Hey remember me? I'm back! Sorry about not updating sooner. New York went very well. They LOVED my portfolio and everything.... but I didn't get accepted to the school cause of my GPA. Thats what happens when you fool around your senior year. So now I'm stuck at community college until I get my GPA up and THEN I can go. So people still in HS, don't fool around or you'll face the conqequences! Ok so onto the next chapter. SM owns everything twilight. **

Previously in Chapter 16

_"Bella, I love you so much. I just...I just don't want anything to happen to you. I can't let anything happen to you while your-"_

_"Edward", I interrupted him, "It'll be ok. I'll be ok. Everything will work out", I think I was saying these words to myself more then to Edward. I had no idea what was going to happen. Edward lifted his hand and started stroking my cheek._

_"I love you. There is no other in this life for me. I want no other, only you. Keep yourself safe and come back to me."_

_"I will come back to you Edward. I will", I attacked Edward's lips with my own, kissing him with all the love and passion I had inside of me. I broke apart for a moment and looked at him. "Make love to me." Edward kissed my forehead._

_"Always."_

* * *

My night with Edward before departing to Volterra was filled with love making. We never stopped. Who knows if I'll ever get a chance to make love to Edward, like this, ever again. I didn't sleep at all. I stayed up all night. We both layed in each others arms and watched the sunrise from my window. When 8 A.M. hit, I heard a knock at the door.

"Bella! We gotta pack!" I groaned and hid my head in Edward's chest.

"Five more minutes Alice", Edward yelled to her. I heard a loud huff come from outside.

"Fine!" I heard Alice march herself down the hall and into her room. Edward's hand started to stroke the back of my head.

"Love, please do not hide your face from me. Who knows when I'll see it again", I lifted my head and smiled at Edward.

"I'll be back before you know it."

"I better hope so."

"I'll be back quicker then you think. Everything will turn out ok." There was a loud bang at the door.

"Five minutes is up! Put your clothes on and lets pack!" Alice yelled from outside.

"Damn pixie", I muttered.

"I heard that!" Edward and I both laughed at that and got out of bed for the first time in hours. We both dressed quickly and I opened the door for Alice who had a giant suitcase with her. Edward sat down on the edge of the bed, while Alice and I packed everything....well Alice did most of the packing. Even in the face of danger, Alice still wanted me looking as fashionable as possible. When everything was packed, Alice took the suitcase downstairs and left me alone with Edward once again.

"I need a shower before I go", Edward rose an eyebrow at me.

"Is there room for one more?" I bit my lip and nodded.

* * *

After my shower with Edward, I got dressed in the outfit Alice had laid out for me on my bed. Once I was dressed, I turned to Edward.

"Bella", Edward managed to croak out before collapsing in my arms and squeezing me as tightly as possible. "I'm so sorry this had to happen. I'm so sorry. I love you, please be safe. Please, please...", Edward trailed off, dry sobbing on my shoulder, while I was bawling my eyes onto his shoulder.

"Bella, we gotta get to the airport", I heard my father yell from downstairs. Edward pulled back and put his hands on both sides of my face. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead and then pecked my lips lightly one time.

"Let's go love", I nodded, grabbed Edward's hand, and walked out of my bedroom. We both walked downstairs, where everyone was waiting for me. Esme was the first to approach me and hugged me tightly.

"Be safe Bella. I know everything will work out, but just be careful", I pulled back and smiled at her.

"Thanks mom", She smiled brightly and hugged me again.

"Hey, I need to give her a hug to!" Emmett said, making his way over to me. He wrapped his arms around me in a giant bear hug. "Now you listen to me Bella. You better not get yourself killed or anything. I swear...I cannot go back to playing videos with these wannabees...I just can't", I laughed and let go of Emmett.

"I'll miss you to Emmett", Jasper then made his way over to me and gave me a hug and said his goodbyes.

"Move out of the way!" Alice and Rosalie made their way over to me. The both of them wrapped their arms around me tightly.

"I wish we could go with you Bella. You know, just in case Sarah needs her ass handed to her again."

"I know Rose, I wish you guys could come to...I wish all of you could come."

"Just take care of yourself. Your the only one in this family that lets me have my way, so I need you here", I laughed lightly.

"God forbid Alice you won't have anyone to makeover...the horror!" Alice punched my arm lightly and laughed. I turned to face Edward, who, if he could, would be in tears right now. I walked over to him and took his hand. "Let's go in the kitchen", Edward nodded once and we walked away from the others. I tried to hold in my tears, but I just couldn't. When we reached the kitchen, I bursted into tears and wrapped my arms around Edward. I didn't say anything, I just cried. I cried harder then I ever had in my entire life.

"Bella, my love, look at me", I pulled my head away from Edward's chest and looked at him, "you don't have to say anything I just want you to listen. I'm not sure what the others have told you about me before you came here, but I'll tell you. I was alone. I never really wanted to admit it to anyone, I thought I was better alone and on my own, but I'm not. I don't know how I've handled myself without you all these years. I don't know how I'm going to handle myself while your gone. But I need you to know something. Remember, in the meadow, when I confessed my love to you? Remember when I told you I didn't think it was possible for anyone to not ever make me think of myself as nothing but a monster? Well I was wrong Bella. You have changed me into a better man, my love. Because of you and your love for me, I don't think of myself in that sort of way anymore. If I'm going to have this life as a vampire, then I want to spend it with you. I'm not going to say goodbye to you because this isn't goodbye. I love you Isabella Cullen and nothing in this entire world will ever change that", I just stared at him. What was I suppose to say to him after that? After what seemed like forever, I tried to speak.

"Edward I-", I guess speaking was useless. Edward cut me off and crashed his lips to mine. His lips move with mine with so much passion and desire, more then there ever was before. After a couple minutes, Edward broke the kiss and rested his forehead on mine.

"Edward, I don't even know what to say to all of that. All I can really tell you is that...I'm so happy that I found you. I love you so much."

"That's all you have to say. To hear that you love me is more then enough for me. You have to go, your father is waiting for you", I nodded and took Edward's hand. We walked out of the kitchen and towards the front door. I waved to everyone and walked out the door towards the car with my father and Edward, who was holding onto my hand for dear life.

"Luggage is already in the trunk Bella, I'm going to start the car", I nodded and my father went around to the driver's side and got in. I stood in the driveway, facing Edward, with tears still rolling down my face. Edward put both his hands on the side of my face and stared into my eyes. We were both silent, just trying to savor the moment. Edward's eyes flickered over to the car and then back to mine.

"You have to leave now my love or you'll miss your plane", I shook my head my wrapped my arms around Edward while he wrapped his around me.

"I love you Edward", I whispered. Edward pulled back and kissed my forehead.

"I love you to. I love you so much Bella", Edward took my hand and walked me over toward the car. He opened the passanger side and I got in.

"Take care of yourself Edward, we'll be back soon."

"I will Carlisle. Good Luck." Edward nodded once and looked at me. He put one hand on my cheek and kissed my lips one last time. "Call me when your plane leaves."

"I will", he wiped the tears from my eyes and stepped back and shut my door. My father grabbed my hand and patted it lightly.

"Everything will be ok Bella", I couldn't even speak I was crying so hard. My father started to drive off. I turned around in my seat and saw Edward standing in the driveway with both hands in his pockets, looking completly shattered. I looked back at him, and he looked back at me, until I could no longer see him anymore.

**A/N**

**I know this chapter isn't what you all expected. You were all probably expecting Volterra, but I promise the next chapter will be filled with Volterra goodness. So I hope you all liked this chapter. I got a PM from someone asking me what stories I'm reading right now, so I thought I'd share one with you. **

**Vampire in the Basement By michellephants on twilighted**

**_While hunting one afternoon, Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle stumble upon what appears to be a corpse. When they learn it's a severely broken vampire, they take him home to do what they can to help. But of course, fate has plans for this man. Canon Couples. AU. DARK Themes._**

**This story is BRILLIANT!!!!! It's almost as addicting as Wide Awake...but nothing is addicting as Wide Awake lol. So anyway, REVIEW! Reviews are love!!!!**


	21. Chapter 18

**Hello everyone! I'm trying to get these chapters out as fast as I can, it's just school is kicking my butt still. It will be over in a few weeks so I will be able to update whenever. I got SO MANY reviews on the last chapter! Thank you all for continuing with this story and thanks to the people who have stuck with it since the begining. Ok onto chapter 18. There is GOOD and BAD news. Bad news is, you won't find out what happens in Volterra till the next chapter. The good news is, that chapter will be up tomorrow!!!!!! This chapter was so long, I had to split it in two. Stephanie Meyers owns everything twilight!**

**Previously in Chapter 17**

_"I love you Edward", I whispered. Edward pulled back and kissed my forehead._

_"I love you to. I love you so much Bella", Edward took my hand and walked me over toward the car. He opened the passanger side and I got in._

_"Take care of yourself Edward, we'll be back soon."_

_"I will Carlisle. Good Luck." Edward nodded once and looked at me. He put one hand on my cheek and kissed my lips one last time. "Call me when your plane leaves."_

_"I will", he wiped the tears from my eyes and stepped back and shut my door. My father grabbed my hand and patted it lightly._

_"Everything will be ok Bella", I couldn't even speak I was crying so hard. My father started to drive off. I turned around in my seat and saw Edward standing in the driveway with both hands in his pockets, looking completly shattered. I looked back at him, and he looked back at me, until I could no longer see him anymore._

**

* * *

**

The drive to the airport with Carlisle was silent, only saying a few words every so often. I sat in the car playing with my engagement ring Edward gave me. I so badly wanted to believe that I would be ok, that the Volturi would not hurt me. That I would be able to get out of this mess and return to Edward and marry him and leave this mess behind. But I couldn't believe it. Sarah's father, Aro, was one powerful man and Sarah was his baby. I really did not know what was going to happen, I could only hope and pray that this was going to end well.

We got to the airport in record time. We got our tickets and went through security quickly. As soon as we got to our terminal, I took a seat and pulled out my phone at once to call Edward. One ring and he answered.

"Bella?"

"Edward." He sighed.

"Oh Bella I miss you."

"It's only been three hours."

"Three hours is long enough. Where are you? Are you at the airport?"

"Yes, were waiting for the plane right now. What are you doing?"

"Lying in your bed, wishing you were here next to me", _ok Bella get a grip. Don't cry in front of the entire airport. _

"You have no idea how much I wish I was there with you to. And it's not just my bed anymore, it's yours to. It's _our_ bed_."_

"Yes, it is our bed."

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything for you."

"Don't sulk around the entire time I'm gone. Get out and be with your siblings. Spend some time with Esme. I know your going to miss me and I'm going to miss you to. I don't want you to worry to much, even though I know your going to."

"I'll try my best, but you know how I am Bella", I couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Yes I know", I then heard the loud speaker come on _Flight 9510 New York City now boarding first class, _"The plane is boarding."

"I heard they were boarding for New York."

"Yes we have a layover in New York and then from there were off to Italy."

"Oh ok just...just call me when you get to New York ok?"

"Of course Edward."

"Alright my love, have a safe flight. I love you."

"I love you to. Call you when I get to New York", and that was it. We told each other before we left we weren't going to say goodbye to each other. There was no reason to say goodbye if we were going to see each other again...at least I hoped I would see him again. I felt my father brush my shoulder.

"Bella, we have to go now", I nodded, grabbed my stuff, and headed for the plane. The flight to New York went by fast. I slept 90% of the time. I was exhausted. I really didn't get any sleep at all due to my "activities" with Edward last night. When we touched down in New York, I called Edward right away. We said our "I love yous" and went on about how much we missed each other. After what seemed like forever, my father and I boarded a plane to Italy. When we were high enough off the ground, and I was about to pass out once again, my father tapped my shoulder.

"Bella?" I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Yes dad?"

"I'm so happy to have you in my life. I just wanted to tell you that", I smiled.

"Thanks dad, I'm really happy to have you to."

"I never in a million years thought this would happen. That you would pop up into my life. You've made the family complete Bella. You've made me complete. I've felt like apart of me was missing for some quite time now. I don't know, I've never really told anyone about it because I am old enough and mature enough to deal with these problems on my own. I've realised now that you were the missing piece. I have Esme. I have Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. And now there is you. You complete me. You make me whole. I have something for you my dear", my father reached into his bag and pulled out a black box and handed it to me, "I think there is no better time then the present to give this to you", I opened the box, and there, inside, was a locket with the Cullen crest on the front. I opened the locket to find a copy of the sketch drawing my father showed me of my mother the first day I arrived in Forks. But there was no picture of my father.

"Why is there no picture of you?"

"I look at it this way Bella. You see the crest on the front? That is our Cullen crest. Each member of the family wears it in their own individual way. I only put the picture of your mother in there because you already have apart of me within that crest. Your mother is apart of who you are and no one else. That picture is for you and know one else. I want you to keep both your families with you all the time. Do you understand?" I was completely speechless. I nodded my head.

"Yes I understand, but you don't understand. Yes I do have two families, but you are apart of both of them as well. You and Amelia created me. You both made me. When I get home, your picture is going in this locket", a large smile broke out on my fathers face.

"Ok Bella, but I get to choose the picture. I don't want you carrying around some lousy photograph of me", I chuckled.

"Yeah, ok. You can choose it. Thank you so much. I absolutely love it."

"No problem my child. Would you like me to put it on you?" I nodded my head and lifted my hair up so my father could put my necklace. For the rest of the flight to Italy, my father and I talked. We talked more about my mother and certain memories he had of her. He also talked about Esme and told me how he knew she was the one he was truly going to spend the rest of eternity with. Then we talked about Edward. He told me about the extreme change that he has gone through since my arrival and how he couldn't be happier that the two of us were going to be getting married. He was tired of seeing Edward suffer for as long as he did.

We touched down in Italy a little bit close to midnight. I waited till we got our rented car to give Edward a call. Of course, he picked up right after the first ring.

"Bella! Are you in Italy? Are you ok?" He sounded like he was really panicking.

"Edward, please calm down. We got here about a half hour ago. I wanted to wait to call you until we got the car. Were on our way to Volterra right now", I heard a large groan come from Edward on the other end.

"Ok, I'm sorry. It's just, I haven't heard from you in eight hours I mean, I just, I'm freaking out over here."

"Please calm down. I told you not to worry so much."

"Yes, but I can't help it. The only love of my life is going up to face the vampire mafia themselves, I mean, look at it from my perspective."

"I know Edward, I know." I heard him take a deep breath.

"Alright so have you got a plan?"

"My father and I have talked it over a little bit. We don't really have a strategy. We hope to just get in there, explain everything, and get out."

"That sounds good. Please be careful. I know Sarah will be in there. She is going to be very manipulative and try and get her way. Just stay strong ok? Everyone here is thinking of you and hoping your ok."

"I'm thinking of them to", before I knew it, we were driving up to the gates of Volterra, "Edward, were here, I have to go", as soon as I said that, I heard a loud bang in the backround. "What was that?"

"The dinning room table."

"What happened to it?"

"I slammed it to the ground...."

"Edward, are you ok?"

"Who am I kidding Bella. No I am not ok. I'm not ok at all", I turned to look at my father, who was talking to the gate keeper in Italian. Then the gate started to open.

"I know your not ok, and I'm not ok either. I'm scared out of my mind, but I'm going in with a positive attitude which is exactly what you need." I heard Edward take a couple deep breaths.

"Ok, ok, your right. I'll stay calm. Your going to be ok."

"Yes I'm going to be ok. Now I really do have to go, were about to get out of the car and go in."

"Alright Bella. Don't get yourself hurt. Please, anything but that. Come back to me at once, you have a wedding to attend to."

"I know, and I'll be there. Please don't break anymore furniture while I'm gone."

"I won't. I love you Bella. I will only ever love you", I felt the tears trying to break free from my eyes.

"I love you to Edward. Only you forever", and with that the line went dead. I stepped out of the car and into Volterra, holding onto my father's hand for dear life.

**A/N**

**Ok I know you hate cliffhangers, but like I said, the next chapter is going to be up tomorrow I promise! There is to much that is going to be happening in Volterra that I couldn't just stuff it all into this one chapter. I honestly don't know how many more chapters of this story I'm going to write, but we will see. As long as you all want me to keep going, I will. Please, please, please REVIEW! I got like 30 reviews on the last chapter. Reviews are love. **

***If you haven't already, please check out my other story Starting Over. I updated it a couple days ago :)**


	22. Chapter 19

**Told ya so ;).** **Here is the next chapter! Stephanie Meyers owns everything twilight. Some of this Chapter is in EPOV. **

**Previously in Chapter 18**

_"Yes I'm going to be ok. Now I really do have to go, were about to get out of the car and go in."_

_"Alright Bella. Don't get yourself hurt. Please, anything but that. Come back to me at once, you have a wedding to attend to."_

_"I know, and I'll be there. Please don't break anymore furniture while I'm gone."_

_"I won't. I love you Bella. I will only ever love you", I felt the tears trying to break free from my eyes._

_"I love you to Edward. Only you forever", and with that the line went dead. I stepped out of the car and into Volterra, holding onto my father's hand for dear life._

* * *

It was dark and cold. Nothing but torches surrounded the outside of the giant castle. I was squeezing my father's hand so hard that, if he were human, I would have definitely done some damage. I had been so close with the Volturi for my whole life and have not once felt scared of them. But, seeing as how I almost killed the leader's daughter, I was scared for my life. We greeted Felix outside.

"Hello Felix, how are you?"

"I am doing very well this evening Carlisle. I see that Bella is with you. Finally found your father I see?"

"Yes, I have", I smiled. I have to be confident and just hope for the best. If I show them how scared I am, they'll just use it against me.

"I'm so very happy for you. The others are gathered in the great hall. We were not expecting a visit from you two. We were going to make a visit quite soon, seeing as though what Bella here did to our dear Sarah", Felix narrowed his eyes at me.

"Yes Felix, that is exactly why we are here. We are here to straighten things out", Felix nodded at my father.

"Well then, let's go inside shall we?" I looked at my father and he gave me a reassuring smile. He grabbed my hand and we followed Felix into the castle. When we reached the great hall, everyone was awaiting us. And then, there she was. The shrew herself Sarah. Sitting next to her father Aro with a big nasty smirk on her face.

"Carlisle old friend!" Aro exclaimed from his seat.

"Aro, so very nice to see you", Aro got up from his chair to shake my father's hand. Then he turned to face me.

"Bella, it's nice to see you again. So I see it turns out Carlisle is your father after all?"

"Yes he is."

"That's marvelous! I'm so very happy for the two of you! Bella you have been searching for far to long."

"Yes, I have. It's been far to long", so far so good. I just have to keep this fake smile plastered on my face and see where this takes me. Aro made his way back to his chair and took a seat.

"Alice saw us coming for a visit I presume?", _crap here were go._

"Yes, she did. We thought it was best to come here. This is between Bella and Sarah, not the rest of the family."

"You are right Carlisle, this does not involve the rest of your family. Bella, my dear, please step forward", I took a deep breath and walked so I was now standing in front of Aro and Sarah. "Bella, I have much respect for you. We, the Volturi, have done nothing but protect you and care for you these last 200 years. And here you try and kill my own daughter?"

"It wasn't like that Aro."

"Oh? Then would you like to explain to me your side of the story?"

"Sure. Well, I had a bad day. I mean a really bad day. My power finally decided to make an appearance-"

"Power? What power?"

"I'm not really sure how to explain it. All I can tell you is that my head literallyexploded and I nearly made the house fall apart. I've been messing around with it for the past few days. I can make other people's thoughts my own, though, Edward can't read my mind unless I open it to him", Aro's eyes widened in surprise.

"Fascinating. I wonder if my ability would now be able to work on you?"

"I'm not sure. We could try, do you want me to finish the story first?"

"Of course my dear, go right ahead."

"Ok, well after what happened with my head, I decided to take a nap because I was really exhausted. When I awoke, the boys and Esme went hunting. Alice and I were doing homework in the dinning room and Rosalie came in to join us. Alice had an unexpected vision of Sarah coming to visit. I first suggested that we call everyone out hunting, but Alice had told me it would end up worse then if were to just take care of it ourselves. She said that no matter what, she saw this ending in a fist fight. Both Alice and Rosalie wanted to beat her up as soon as she got to the house, but I declined. I needed to talk to her first and find out why she was there. So Sarah came in our house and told me that Edward had invited her and that he wanted to see her which was not true. Edward and I are together. I can see that it bothers Sarah a lot. In fact, we are getting married soon-"

"WHAT!" Sarah screamed from her seat. Aro held one arm out to hold her back

"I'm sorry Bella. Congratulations on your engagement. Now please continue with your story."

"Thank you Aro. So Sarah kept telling Alice, Rosalie and I that Edward had invited her which is false. We gave her the alternative to leave so nobody had to get hurt. Sarah pushed me first and all hell broke loose."

"I did not push you first Bella!"

"Stop your lying Sarah yes you did! When you left after...what happened, our entire family went out into the forest to look for you. To make sure you were ok. I regretted my actions right after you walked out the front door. I want to apologize to you. I'm sorry for hurting you and I hope you are ok", Sarah snorted.

"I do not accept your apology whatsoever. I'm standing by my story. Edward invited me and he didn't want you to know. I hate to break it to you, but it's true Bella."

"No it's not Sarah!"

"Girls, Girls settle down!" Aro held Sarah back while Carlisle was taking my hand and pulling me back. "There is only one way to see who is telling the truth here. Sarah give me your hand, I need to see", Sarah nodded and gave Aro her hand. After a few minutes, Aro turned to look at me and rose and eyebrow. "Interesting. Bella, my dear, let's see if I can finally get into that head of yours", I nodded, not knowing what to expect. I walked forward and took Aro's hand. He closed his eyes and concentrated. After a minute or so, he pulled his hand away. "Your mind is still blank to me as it always is. You may go back to stand next to your father", I nodded and walked back over to my spot, next to my father. "Ok, somebody is telling the truth, and somebody is lying and that person is you Bella", my eyes shot open in shock.

"What?! I am not lieing to you Aro! Did you not see what had happened in Sarah's mind?"

"Yes I did see. I saw Sarah talking on the phone with Edward. I heard Edward's voice in her head, inviting for her to come to Forks, but to keep it secret. And then I saw you running outside towards Sarah attacking her", _no, no, no, no, this was NOT HAPPENING!_

"I can assure you 100% that is not what happened Aro!" I was in tears now.

"I'm so very sorry Bella, but that is what I see that happened. I know how my power works. There is no way possible for her to make this up, I would know if she was. And as much as I don't want to do this, you will have to be punished", I looked over to my father, tears gushing down my face. _How is this happening?!_

"The video tape."

"I beg your parden Carlisle?"

"Bella and the girls recorded the fight. There is proof to Bella's side of the story."

"Well Carlisle have you seen this video?"

"Yes I have and I would love to show you what I saw", my father stepped forward and took Aro's hand. A minute passed and Aro let go of my father's hand.

"All I see is Bella attacking Sarah. The same images I saw in Sarah's mind."

"You've got to be kidding me! Whatever your seeing Aro, it's not true! Let try to open my mind to you please!" I started yelling.

"Bella, all you can do is make your thoughts my own. There is no way for me to tell if you are telling the truth. And how is it that what I am seeing in Sarah's mind, I am seeing in Carlisle's mind as well hmm?" I looked at Sarah who rose an eyebrow at me and smirked.

"The video tape is at home. We can have Alice bring it here for you to watch Aro. I can assure you that whatever you are seeing is false", my father pleaded.

"Nonsense, bring the whole family. I would like to hear everyone's side to this. In the meantime, I want Bella locked in the cellar. Have Marcus and Alec take guard so she does not escape", I fell to the floor with my head in my hands. How was this happening? Why is what Aro seeing is false? My father rushed over to my side and gathered me in his arms.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I'm so very sorry. I know your telling the truth and I know what I saw in that video. We will figure this out, everything will be ok", I couldn't speak I was crying so hard. All I could do was sob into my father's arms and nod my head.

"Carlisle, please take Bella's phone and go and contact your family. She may have no contact with the outside world, even her beloved Edward", I started crying even harder. I couldn't see straight, my eyes were flooded with tears. I felt my father reach into my pocket and take my phone. I then felt two strong arms pick me up and carry me away. I convulsed in their arms to try and get out of them.

"Bella, please be still", I heard Marcus's voice say to me. All of a sudden the air around me became very cold and the light around me became very dark. I landed on he ground hard and heard the cellar door slam shut. All I could do was curl up in a ball and cry. _Edward. _Oh god what have I done?! I promised him! I promised I would make it back to him and everything would be ok. I cried and rubbed my engagement ring between my fingers. I laid on the floor all night, praying to whatever God there was out there that I would somehow make it out of this alive.

**EPOV**

I was sitting with my siblings in the living room, watching Emmett and Jasper play some new video game. It held no interest to me right now whatsoever. All I was thinking about was my Bella. Was she ok? When will she be back home? What's going to happen with Sarah? I felt a wave of calmness wash over me. I looked over at Jasper and gave him a thankful smile. _It will be ok Ed. _I nodded at Jasper and he went back to playing his video with Emmett. Then I felt my phone vibrate in my pants. I pulled it out immediately and saw Bella's name flashing. I flipped my phone open.

"Bella?"

"Edward, it's Carlisle."

"Carlisle?"

"Hello Edward."

"Where is Bella, I need to talk to her", silence on the other end, "Carlisle?!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and started paying attention to our conversation.

"I won't lie to you Edward, they took her", _no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, _My worst fear was realized.

"Where is she? What did they do to her? Carlisle what happened?"

"Edward, calm down. She is not hurt. They locked her up and have two guards looking after her. Something isn't right here. Aro saw a completely different story unfold under Sarah's mind. It was completely different from what Bella described. Then I told Aro about the video tape and had let him search my mind to find it, but he said he saw the exact same thing that he saw in Sarah's mind. I don't get it! Aro's power is to powerful! He would be able to tell if someone was making something up, but he wasn't able to."

"What did Carlisle see in Sarah's mind?"

"He said he saw her talking on the phone with you. He said he heard your voice and you were inviting Sarah to come to Forks, but you wanted to keep it a secret from Bella. And then, he saw Bella attacking Sarah and beating her", I felt the ache in my chest ready to explode.

"That did not happen whatsoever Carlisle!" I yelled into the phone. "There is no way I would ever invite her to come here!" I was gripping the sofa so hard that it started to come undone underneath my fingertips.

"I know and that's the thing. Something is going on and we need to figure this out. Aro wants everyone to come to Italy. Bring the video tape." I shot up from the couch immediately.

"Were on our way. We'll be there as fast as we can. Are they planning on doing anything to Bella_?" Please God, no. _

"As far as I know, they are waiting until you all get here. We will figure this out Edward. Bella will make it out of this."

"Ok, were leaving the house now. We'll see you soon", I slammed my phone shut and started walking toward the front door, "everyone needs to come. We have to leave now. Rosalie get the video tape."

"Already have it in my hand and ready to go."

"Alice got that passports?" I saw her running back in the room with all our passports in hand.

"I'm way ahead of you."

"Do you see anything at all?" She shook her head.

"I told you it's different with Bella. Because she is half, her future is nothing but a haze. I'm sorry Edward. I wish I knew the answer", I slammed my fist into wall. I saw Esme cover her mouth in shock.

"I'm sorry Esme, I just, I...I don't know how to handle this. I can't lose Bella", she shook her head understanding.

"Don't worry about the wall Edward, we need to get going", I nodded and we headed out the door.

**A/N**

**Do you love me or do you love me? Two chapters in two days. I feel like you all deserved it because of my lack of updates. Things will get cleared up with what Aro is seeing and all that good stuff. So review! Tell me what you think is going to happen! I'd love to hear your theory's!**


	23. Chapter 20

****

I got over 35+ reviews on the last chapter! You all are A-M-A-Z-I-N-G! I liked reading what everyone's theory is. You're going to find out lots of info in this Chapter. Your going to see Sarah's POV. ENJOY! You all deserve it!

**Previously in Chapter 19**

_"Do you see anything at all?" She shook her head._

_"I told you it's different with Bella. Because she is half, her future is nothing but a haze. I'm sorry Edward. I wish I knew the answer", I slammed my fist into wall. I saw Esme cover her mouth in shock._

_"I'm sorry Esme, I just, I...I don't know how to handle this. I can't lose Bella", she shook her head understanding._

_"Don't worry about the wall Edward, we need to get going", I nodded and we headed out the door._

* * *

**BPOV**

I couldn't tell if it was day or night still. All I knew was that I've been lying on this floor, curled up in a ball for god only knows how long. It could have been hours, it could have been days. I kept going through the possibilities in my head about Aro. Why couldn't he see the real story to this? His power was too powerful to surpass anything that Sarah's mind was making up.

"Let me see her", I heard a familiar womanly voice outside. It was Sarah. Why did she want to see me? She got me into this mess. I heard the door creak open and saw Sarah walk in. I sat up from the floor and crossed my legs Indian style. She walked in quietly and sat in front of me.

"What do you want Sarah?"

"I suppose your wondering what's going on."

"Damn right I want to know what is going on! There's no way that Aro-"

"I know", she interrupted me.

"What...what do you mean? What is going on Sarah?"

"Sometimes in order to get what you want, you have to play dirty", I rose and eyebrow at her.

"Please tell me where you're going with this."

"Well, I'm not the only one that wants something from Edward."

"What are you talking about?" She smiled at me.

"Aro has been trying to get Edward in the guard for many years now Bella", my eyes shot open in horror.

"So what are you saying Sarah? What are you all trying to do!" I yelled.

"Compromise. When Edward comes out here and sees you all locked up in a cold dark cell he will do anything in his power to get you out and make sure your safe. And there will only be one way to do that."

"What?"

"He'll have to join the guard you'll be let free, but he can never see you again. That's the plan my dear. My father gets Edward to finally join the guard and I get to see him everyday whenever I want. It's brilliant", it was brilliant. Sarah was truly evil. I shot up off the floor and crouched down in a attack position.

"Are you really considering attacking me right now Bella when that is what got you in here in the first place", I fell back to the floor on my knees with my head in my hands, "good Bella. Don't be stupid." I looked back up at her, tears threatening to explode from my eyes.

"What...what will happen to me if Edward decides not to join?" I managed to croak out.

"What do you think? They'll be no use for you", the tears came pouring out of my eyes.

"Sarah I- I can't believe- WHY?!" I screamed out. "Why are you doing this! WHY SARAH?! I love him! I'm in love with him! Were suppose to be getting married! I know the real you Sarah! I know somewhere deep down inside you know this is... this is just completely messed up! You raised me, your were like a mother to me! WHY!?" I saw her face switch between different emotions. She was quiet for a moment and then stood up.

"It's for the best", her voice cracked, sounding like she was about to cry. She stared down at me breaking down on the floor. She finally just walked out and shut the door behind her, leaving me alone once again.

**SPOV**

"I can't do this anymore!" I yelled, walking into my father's room.

"What is it that you can't do anymore Sarah?" He looked at me dumbfounded.

"What do you think? I can't keep up this act anymore! You have no idea what it's doing to me!" I collapsed into his large armchair, breaking down in the process. I heard my father take a deep breath and walk over towards me.

"It's for the best my dear", I looked up at him.

"For the best? For the best?! I've ruined my relationship with my best friend, I got beat up and almost killed and you know what kills me the most about all of this? You don't even care! It's always what you want! What I want doesn't matter!"

"It's the only way to get Edward to join the guard Sarah. You know how badly I want him with us."

"So...so I really don't matter then? I'm just some ploy to get what you want is that it?" My father just stared at me with a blank expression on his face. My eyes widened in anger. "I can't believe you! I'm your own daughter!"

"Just because you are my own daughter it doesn't make a difference", I shot up from the armchair to stand.

"Doesn't make a differ- oh I'm done. I'm telling Bella what is going on right now!" I ran to the door to leave, but my father blocked my exit.

"You want to tell Bella?" He questioned.

"Yes, I want to tell her. I'm sick of you manipulating me into this!" I screamed in his face.

"Well then by all means go and tell her. But I guarantee you if you go down there back to her cell, I won't be letting you out."

"Well...well then fine! It will be better down there then being up here just...just living with all this guilt!" He sighed.

"My own daughter, not obeying her father. I'm very disappointed in you Sarah", he opened the door and Felix was standing outside, "Felix, take Sarah and lock her with Bella", Felix's eyes widened in shock.

"S-sure. I'll take her right now", Felix grabbed my arm and led me out of the room.

**BPOV**

I was back lying on the floor, curled up in a ball. I can't believe this is happening! I can't believe Sarah, I can't believe Aro.....AH! I screamed out, banging my fist to the ground. I was crying even harder now. I heard the cell door creek open again. I lifted my head up to see Sarah walking back in. She looked down at me, tears in her eyes.

"What the hell are you doing back here Sarah!" I yelled at her.

"Oh Bella", she collapsed on the floor crying next to me, "I'm so sorry Bella! I'm so sorry! This really is messed up", she was crying uncontrollably now. "I don't want Edward. I've never wanted Edward! I'm sick of this game! I'm sick of this whole fucking thing!" She screamed out. I stared at her, confused as ever. What did she say? She didn't want Edward? She never wanted him?

"What are you talking about Sarah? All you keep telling me is how badly you want him", she shook her head.

"I...I don't", she croaked out, "I don't want him. My god I have a lot of explaining to do." I sat up and crossed my arms.

"Well then you better start explaining", she nodded her head.

"Well you see my father, Aro, has wanted Edward in the Volturi guard ever since the first time they met. He thinks Edward's power would be a great addition to the guard. So...my father told me that if I didn't turn on the charm with him, I would suffer the consequence. And by consequence I mean he was going to kill me."

"He is your own father, he can't kill you!"

"You think he cares!? He only cares what is best for the guard and for himself. Nobody else matters. He'll do anything to get what he wants and if he has to kill his own daughter, he'll do it", I was starting to understand now.

"Ok so your whole thing with Edward was just a way to try to get him to join the guard?" She nodded.

"Yes. When he left Voltera, I had to keep it up. My father made me. So I would write letters to him. Any chance I had to contact him, I would try. It wasn't like my father could force him into the guard. Nobody really gets forced in. So the only thing he could do was to get me to get him to like me so he would be with me. It was the greatest shot he had to get him to join the guard. When I heard Edward was with you, I had to make you hate me. I had to make all this believable. All of this was my father's idea, I just had to play along and I'm sorry. I never wanted to drag you into this mess, but my own life was at stake. My father threatened if I told you, that he would have us both killed. I'm so sorry Bella. I don't expect you to forgive me", it took me a minute to register what she had just said to me. So none of this was Sarah's real doing, it was Aro's? I honestly couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe Aro would stoop down so low to use his own daughter in order to get what he wanted. But that was Aro for you. It doesn't matter what it takes to get what he want's, even if he has to threaten his own daughter. His own flesh and blood.

"Sarah I...I understand. I'm sorry he has dragged you into this", she smiled a faint smile at me.

"Don't say you're sorry to me for anything. If anything I should be the one apologizing to you for making you believe all of this and making it seem like I hate your guts when, in reality, I love you to death. You're my best friend Bella...or was my best friend."

"I think there is a big possibility you may earn your best friend spot again", I smiled at her.

"Really?"

"Really. Why are you down here anyway?"

"Well, after I left you down here I went to go and see my father. I told him I was done with him using me and I needed to tell you. I needed my best friend back. So he sent me down here and locked me up with you", I frowned and looked down at my hands.

"Were going to die, aren't we Sarah."

"I don't know. If I end up getting killed over all this then so be it. It's better then living the rest of eternity in guilt", I felt more tears pouring out of my eyes.

"I promised him Sarah. I promised Edward I would make it out of this alive. I lied to him. I don't see any way out of this", she rubbed my back.

"You really do love him don't you?"

"Yes...yes I love him so much. He is everything to me. I can't lose him."

"You know Felix right?" I nodded my head.

"Yes, of course."

"Well, he is in on Aro's plan also. Felix was told the same thing as me. If he spills the beans, he will be killed. If we can somehow manage for him to help us, I think we will be ok."

"You called him Aro....", She rolled her eyes.

"He is no father to me anymore."

"So what do we do? I know when my family brings the video tape, Aro is just going to have to destroy it", we sat in silence for a moment thinking. Then Sarah's face lit up like a light bulb went off in her head.

"Yes, if Aro gets the video tape, he will destroy it....but not if we get it first", I looked at her questionably.

"There is no way we can get it Sarah, were locked down here."

"Silly Bella did you not just hear what I said? Felix is in on Aro's plan. If we can get him to get the tape first and make a copy of it before Aro gets his hands on it, were in the clear. Everyone will know Aro is lying and that what he was seeing in my head was false. The guards will turn on him and we win. The plan is genius I tell you!"

"Ok so how are we going to get him to help us?"

"Well, Felix walked down here with me to lock me in here with you. He said he was going to be back with breakfast for us. We can talk to him then."

"You think he'll go for it?"

"I don't know Bella, we will just have to wait and see. Until then tell me everything! Tell me about Carlisle and the rest of the family. Tell me what you've been up to. I miss you!" So Sarah and I sat and talked. I told her about my father and Amelia. I showed her my locket and the picture of my mother inside. I talked about each of the family members and how awful Emmett was at guitar hero, which seemed to amuse Sarah. I then talked to her about Edward. I told her about the meadow and how he told me he loved me. I told her about his proposal and showed off my ring.

"I'm so happy you guys are together Bella. I really truly am", I smiled.

"Thank you Sarah", then I heard the cell door creek open. Sarah and I both turned at the same time to face it to see who it was.

"Breakfast is here ladies."

"Felix!" Sarah shot up from the floor and ran over to him. "We need to talk to you."

"Make it fast, I'm not even suppose to be communicating with you guys."

"Ok hear us out. I know you're in on this plan that Aro has. I know he told you if you told anyone he would kill you but we have a plan and we need your help." He sighed.

"Sarah, I don't know."

"Felix I...I know you have a thing for me and in all honesty I have a thing for you to. If you don't help us, in all honesty, Bella and I are going to be killed savvy?"

"You have a thing for me to?"

"Yes I do, now focus! Will you help us or not?"

"What is it that you have in mind?" Sarah then went on to explain about the videotape and how he needs to make a copy of it in order for this to work.

"So, you think you'll help us?" He stood there for a moment thinking. And then answered.

"You know what? Yes I will help you. Screw it. I'm tired of Aro and his antics. I will make sure to get that videotape and have it copied. This plan is going work and I'm going to get you guys out of this alive", Sarah squealed in delight and hugged Felix.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"Now you 'liking me' isn't just some scheme to get what you want now is it?" Sarah pulled Felix's face to her own and kissed him. I've seen Sarah kiss guys before, but never with this much passion. There really must be something there. She broke the kiss and smiled at him.

"Alright I believe you Sarah", she laughed.

"Good. Make sure Aro doesn't read your mind and see our plan got it?"

"I got it", Felix looked over Sarah's shoulder to look at me, "Bella your family is going to be here in a couple hours. I just thought I should let you know", I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks for doing this Felix."

"No problem Bella. I got to get out of here before I get caught. I'll see you guys", with that Felix rushed out of the cell and shut the door behind him.

"So you and Felix huh?" Sarah smiled at me.

"Oh shut up", she picked up our breakfast and placed it in front of us.

"Since when do you have a thing for Felix?"

"Since a while. Even before you left to go to Forks. I've been to nervous to tell him", I gasped in mock horror.

"The infamous Sarah to scared to ask a guy out!? I can't believe it!" She laughed.

"I know right! Me of all people! I guess its just cause I really like him. And also the fact that I was trying to get with Edward. It just wouldn't work. But now, I can see it happening. Oh and for the record Bella, all that shit I said about you not being perfect as me or whatever was a bunch of BS. And you know that I'm really not all that conceded right?"

"Yeah I know. When I talked to you on the phone that night, it just didn't sound like you."

"I have so much respect for you holding out and waiting to find the perfect guy. And you really did find the perfect guy. Edward is a sweetheart", I smiled at that.

"Yeah he is...alright so now it's your turn! Besides making me hate your guts, what have you been up to?" She laughed and told me about everything she had been up to. It was so great to have my best friend back, but on the other hand, I was still worrying my head off about this plan. I just hope it worked. I hope we can both make it out of this alive and that I can go home happily with Edward and leave this mess behind. I guess I'll just have to wait until Edward and the rest of my family gets here to find out.

****

A/N

So Sarah isn't the scanktastic bitch that we have all come to love...huh. Funny how things work out. I'm in the process of writing the next chapter right now. If you all keep leaving me these amazing reviews, I'll get these chapters out faster. Please leave a review for me!


	24. Chapter 21

****

I would have had this chapter out sooner but I've been busy. I was on the today show! Well...sort of. I went and rocked out to no doubt! So h**ere is the next chapter! Stephanie Meyers owns twilight because she was to smart to think of it before anyone else. **

* * *

**EPOV**

When we arrived in Volterra, all I wanted to do was break open the car door and find my Bella. But I couldn't do that, seeing as that would probably just get us both killed. The sun was shining brightly, so we had to drive to a secret entrance into a dark tunnel in order not to attract the attention of our skin with the Volterra tourist.

"Do you see anything at all Alice?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I told you, it's harder to see the future when Bella is involved", I bawled both my hands into fists and tried not to break the car window.

_"Calm down Edward",_ Jasper spoke to me in his mind. He must have sensed my uneasiness because I felt a rush of calmness wash over me. Waiting for us outside was Felix.

"Hello Cullen family", he greeted us.

"Felix, nice to see you", I shook his hand. He was blocking his mind from me for some odd reason. Felix greeted the rest of the family and less us inside.

"Everyone's excited about your arrival", Felix told us. I heard Rosalie snort.

"Gee I wonder why!" We were lead into the great hall where we found Carlisle waiting for us.

"Carlisle!" I heard Esme scream and run over to him to hug him. Carlisle opened his arms wide and gripped them around her tightly. To bad I wouldn't be getting a greeting like that from Bella. As we all got settled, the rest of the Volturi guard gathered inside. Aro was last to enter.

"Cullen Family! I'm so happy to see you all!" We all walked over towards him to greet him. He shook everyone's hand and saved me for last.

"Edward it is so nice to see you!" I put on the best fake smile I could.

"It's very nice to see you to."

"Now I can assure you that your Bella is safe for now. We have some things we need to clear up now do we?"

"Yes we do", I heard Alice perk up. Aro nodded.

"Where is Sarah?" Rosalie asked, angrily. Her thoughts were non too pleasant right now.

"Sarah is out at the moment but I can assure you she will be back later. Now, I will start reading Edward's mind and then end with Esme", we all agreed and I stretched my hand out so Aro could flip through my mind. After a few minutes he let go of my hand and moved onto Jasper standing next to me.

_"Edward"_

I heard Felix's mind yell at me. I looked over at him. _"Edward I blocked my mind from you for a reason. I didn't want Aro to know what I'm about to tell you." _I nodded my head for him to continue. _"First, Bella is safe. She is locked in a cellar near the basement and Sarah is with her." _I widened my eyes in shock. _"I know, I know. There is a lot to explain and that can be done later. Bella, Sarah, and I have a plan to make sure they all get out of this alive." _I nodded my head frantically for him to keep going. Aro now moved on from Jasper, and was reading Rosalie's mind. _"This is all a set up to get you to join the guard. Aro lied about what he saw in Sarah's head so he could get you out here. He is going to make you choose over Bella or joining us." _My jaw dropped open in complete shock. How dare him! I looked over to Aro to make sure he wasn't paying attention to me, which he wasn't. He was now reading Alice's mind. I then looked over to Carlisle, who looked at me questionably. I looked back over at Felix and he continued. _"I understand you have a video tape of the fight that took place. It is great evidence and will truly show Aro has been lying this entire time. But once you give him that tape, he is going to destroy it. I've been going over in my head over and over on how I could get the tape first but I just don't know how. So I have another plan. Who has the tape with them? I see Alice has a huge tote bag with her, is she the one?" _I nodded my head. _"Ok, I have a plan to get her alone."_

_"Edward", _Alice's mind was now interupting me. I turned to look at her to now see Aro had move from her mind over to Emmett's. _"I saw what Felix has planed. Take your phone out and call me." _I looked at her questionably. Her eyes widened. _"Do it now or we won't have a chance to do it at all!" _I looked over to Aro, who was still flipping through Emmett's mind. I took out my phone and dialed Alice's number as fast as I could. I wish I could have dialed faster, but I would break the phone. Once I saw it was calling her, I stuck it back in my pants and waited to see where this was going. Alice's phone went off and Aro disconnected his hand from Emmett's and looked at her.

"Alice phones must be turned off when you are in the great hall with us."

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea! I really need to take this."

"I'll go with her", Felix suggested, "I'll go and make sure it is a legit call she is making."

"Good idea Felix, you should go with her", Aro agreed. Felix and Alice scurried out of the great hall and into another room down the hall. I looked back at Aro, now to lost in his own world flipping through Esme's head. I saw the exchange Alice and Felix were making.

__

"You have the tape?" Felix asked frantically. Alice nodded and reached in her bag and took it out. Felix grabbed the tape and hid it in his robe.

"You think this is going to work?"

"It's the only shot we have. When Aro asks for the tape, play along like you've forgotten or lost it. It will be even more believable because the only other person who knows this plan is Edward. The rest of your family is going to completely freak out. We better get back in there.

As soon as the exchange was finished, Felix and Alice rushed back into the room and took their previous spots. Aro finished reading Esme's mind, he took a few steps back so he was able to look at all of us.

"I am still seeing what I saw in Sarah's mind", I heard nothing but gasps come from my family. I so badly wanted to tell them it would be ok. I wanted to tell them we had a plan, but this had to be believable.

"Well we have the tape", Emmett said, sounding more scared then I've ever heard him.

"Alright well bring it forth then", Aro reached his arm out. Alice reached into her tote bag and frantically searched around. She tore the bag off her arm so it fell to the floor and began searching some more. She was doing a great job of making this believable. She looked up at all of us with a scared look on her face.

"I-I can't find it!" Alice yelled out.

"What do you mean you can't find it Alice!" I yelled at her.

"Edward I thought I had it! I remember getting it and putting it in this bag I swear! I don't know what I did with it!"

"Lemme see Alice", Rosalie grabbed her bag and began searching though it. When she was done, she stood up, looking ready to kill Alice.

"I can't believe you forgot the fucking tape Alice! Of all the things!"

"Language Rosalie", Esme interrupted her. Then I thought it was my turn to turn on the acting skills.

"Alice I can't believe you! It's the reason why were here! How dare you forget it! Bella's going to get herself killed over all of this! I'm going to lose the only love I've ever found and it's all because of you!"

_"Your doing a good job Edward, keep it up. I am going to get lunch ready for Bella and Sarah. I will let them know I have the tape. This is going to work",_ I looked at Felix and nodded. "Aro, I am going to prepare lunch for Bella. If that will be ok with you sir", Aro turned to look at Felix.

"That is fine with me", Felix nodded and took off out of the great hall. Aro then turned to look at us. "Well, I am terribly sorry you can not find the video tape. That would have made great evidence to support your case."

"Alice are you sure you can't find it?" I asked, making my voice sound as shaky as I could. Alice shook her head.

"I'm so sorry Edward."

"So what's going to happen to Bella now?" Emmett asked.

"That is a very good question. I could go and have her killed right now, but I have a better idea", Aro turned to face me, "Edward you love Bella do you not?" I nodded my head. "And you would do anything to protect her, to make sure she is safe, correct?"

"Yes sir. I would do anything."

"Well then. If you join the guard and I, I will let your Bella go and no one will get hurt."

"Bella will be able to be with him still right?" Esme asked. Aro sighed.

"I'm afraid not. You will never be allowed to see Bella again. You will just have the comfort of knowing that she is safe and sound."

"I think we need to discuss this as a family", I heard Carlisle tell Aro.

"Why of course! It is a big decision. I will give you the rest of the day to talk it over, but I would like an answer by tomorrow", I nodded in agreement. I could not believe this was happening.

"I will have an answer by tomorrow."

"Very well then. I will let you all have the rest of the day to yourself. We will go and leave you be", with that Aro and the rest of the guard exited the great hall. We were all silent for a good few minutes. Everyone was lost in his or her own thoughts, worrying about Bella and what my decision was going to be.

"We need to tell them Edward", Alice finally spoke up.

"Tell us what?" Rosalie spat out.

"Calm down Rosalie, everything is fine", I told her.

"How is everything fine! Bella is either going to end up dead or your going to have to leave the family and join the Volturi! How is everything fine Edward!?"

"Rosalie you really do need to calm down. Edward, Felix and I are working out something. You all need to relax."

"Felix?" Carlisle questioned. I nodded.

"And Sarah is locked in the Cell with Bella. I am not sure why though, but that is what Felix told me."

"Please continue Edward", Carlisle pushed.

"Ok, when Aro was done flipping through my mind, Felix began to talk to me. He told me Aro is lying. It is apart of his plan to get me to join the guard. Felix knew about the video tape and no it is not missing. Alice gave it to Felix when she received a 'phone call' and had to leave. Aro would have destroyed the tape if we gave it to him first", everyone was staring at me with their eyes wide open, and their jaws hanging to the floor.

"So all of this was going on while Aro was here, and none of us had any idea?" Emmett asked.

"That is correct. I'm not sure how or when Felix is going to show the video, but I know that it is safe and that Bella will, most likely, be fine." Rosalie smacked Alice's arm.

"I can't believe you guys! I was seriously this close to ripping your head off! You scared the hell out of me!"

"Out of all of us", Jasper interrupted.

"So what do we do now?" Carlisle asked.

"We wait till tomorrow I guess. Felix must have some sort of plan now that he has the tape. We will just have to wait till tomorrow and hope for the best."

"Do you see anything at all Alice?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No, it's still to hazy. It will work though Edward. We just have to hope for the best", I nodded my head. I just hope it will actually work and Bella makes it out of this alive.

****

A/N

I know this is a short chapter, but I'm a busy girl. My final exams are this week and next week so I have to study for those. After that, I will have all the time in the world to write. I hope you all like this chapter. Review!!!!!!!!


	25. Chapter 22

**Hello everyone! I would have written sooner, but I'm really sick right now with the flu. NO not that flu (thank god) but it's pretty bad. I'm getting better though...anyway this chapter kicks off with Felix getting Sarah and Bella lunch. And then a little surprise :). Stephanie Meyers owns everything twilight. **

**Previously**

**EPOV**

_"That is correct. I'm not sure how or when Felix is going to show the video, but I know that it is safe and that Bella will, most likely, be fine." Rosalie smacked Alice's arm._

_"I can't believe you guys! I was seriously this close to ripping your head off! You scared the hell out of me!"_

_"Out of all of us", Jasper interrupted._

_"So what do we do now?" Carlisle asked._

_"We wait till tomorrow I guess. Felix must have some sort of plan now that he has the tape. We will just have to wait till tomorrow and hope for the best."_

_"Do you see anything at all Alice?" I asked. She shook her head._

_"No, it's still to hazy. It will work though Edward. We just have to hope for the best", I nodded my head. I just hope it will actually work and Bella makes it out of this alive._

* * *

**BPOV**

"Lunch for the half-humans!" I heard Felix yell opening the celler door. Sarah jumped up off the floor and ran over to him.

"Well? Did you get it?" She asked, bouncing in inticipation. Felix nodded.

"Yes, I have it", Sarah squealed in delight and threw her arms around him.

"So now what?" I asked, taking a bite out of my sandwich. Felix sighed.

"I plan on showing the video tomorrow when Edward has to tell Aro his choice. Whether to keep you alive or not", I flinched at those words, " I have to go. Enjoy your lunch", as soon as Felix started to leave, I felt that familiar burn in the back of my throat. I need to hunt. I dropped my sandwich and held my throat.

"Felix!" I managed to yelled out through the ache. He turned around and looked at me.

"Yes Bella?"

"I need to hunt....like now!" His eyebrows shot up in surprise. He stood there for a moment, looking like he was thinking if it was a good idea to take me or not. Finally, he looked at me and nodded.

"I suppose it is ok to take you out for a quick hunt. You'll have to stay near me at all times though", I shot up off the floor and ran to Felix's side.

"Should you let Aro know your taking me? So you won't get in trouble?"

"We'll let him know on the way out."

"Be safe Bella!" Sarah yelled to me. I smiled at her.

"I will. I'll be back soon", with that Felix locked the cellar door and I followed him upstairs. When we reached Aro's room, Felix turned around and took both of his hands and placed them on my shoulders.

"Stay right here. Don't you dare go running off anywhere", I nodded at him. Felix let go of me and knocked on Aro's door.

"Come in", I heard Aro yell from inside. Felix opened the door and made his way in. Aro's eyes shot open in complete anger as soon as he saw me.

"Felix why is she not in her cell!?" Aro yelled.

"Bella is thirsty. She needs to hunt. I came here to ask permission to take her into the woods for a quick hunt and promise she will be returned to her cell as soon as she gets back", I stood there holding my throat in agony. I needed to hunt now. Aro looked at me questionably, but agreed.

"Stay with her at all times. If you lose her, you will suffer the consequnces Felix. And you know what I mean by consequences", Felix swallowed hard and nodded.

"Yes sir, I understand", Aro nodded.

"Take her. You have thirty minutes. If you are not back by then, I will send some guards out to look for you both. Understand?"

"Yes sir. Bella lets go. Quickly", Felix grabbed my arm and rushed me downstairs and outside. The fresh air felt so good. Felix and I ran into the forest and I began to hunt. I wasted no time taking down three bucks. Felix stood by, watching me intently then entire time. As soon as I was done, I still had fifteen minutes to kill.

"That looks quite exhilarating", I rose an eyebrow at Felix.

"What?"

"Hunting. I've never actually watched a vampire hunt animals before. It's fascinating."

"It is quiet the adrenaline rush."

"Indeed." Felix and I sat and talked for a couple more minutes until I heard a familiar voice.

"I could have sworn-I knew I heard-yes! Yes! This way!" The voice coming closer defiantly sounded like my favorite pixie-vampire. I shook my head. It couldn't be Alice. Maybe being in the cell for such a long period of time had messed with my head.

"BELLA!" Or maybe not. I swung my head around to find Alice standing on top of a tree branch. She hopped down and ran over to me, tackling me to the ground, hugging me. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Alice, how in the- how did you know I was out here?"

"Well me and the others were out hunting and I thought I heard your voice so I followed it and I was right! How are you?"

"I guess I'm doing ok...wait you and the others?" Alice nodded and smiled. I looked over her shoulder to see Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and...my god I couldn't even think. I shot up off the ground running over to him as fast as I could. He opened his arms to me and I collapsed into them.

"Bella", I heard him breath out. I pulled back and place both my hands on the side of his face.

"Edward. Your really here?" He smiled and nodded.

"Yes my love, I'm really here. What are you doing out here by the way?"

"I'm out here for a quick hunt, which is actually being timed. Shoot...Felix, How much time do I have?" Felix lifted his arm to look at his watch.

"If you want to get back in time and not get massacred, you have about two minutes", I nodded once and turned back to Edward.

"I'm so happy to see you."

"I don't think the word happy can cover how I feel seeing you right now love", Edward took his hand and stroked my cheek.

"You want to know something great?" He smiled.

"Of course I do."

"Sarah isn't as crazy as we all thought she is", everyone laughed.

"Really now?" I nodded.

"The only reason she tried to force herself on you was because Aro forced her to. He really wants you in the guard Edward."

"I can assure you that won't be happening my love. Why is Sarah in the cell with you?"

"Because she wanted to tell me the truth. She was sick of lying to me about all of this. She said if I was going down, she was going down with me."

"Wow, so she isn't the skank we all thought she was. Huh, how about that?" I heard Rosalie say off to the side.

"Bella, we have you have to be back in your cell in five minutes. We need to leave", I heard Felix say from behind me. I nodded and looked up at Edward.

"I'm so sorry Edward", he looked at me confused.

"What are you sorry for?"

"I promised you I would be safe and now look at me!" Edward wrapped his arms around me.

"As long as your not hurt, I'm ok. And everything will be ok. This time tomorrow we will be back on a plane home and we'll leave this mess behind us ok?" I nodded into his chest. "You need to go back now love. I don't want you to get in anymore trouble." I let the tears flow out of my eyes. I pulled back and took one long look at Edward. He took both of his hands and pulled my head closer to his for long, lingering kiss.

"I love you Edward", he kissed my forehead.

"I love you Bella", with that Felix took my arm and we ran through the forest back to the castle.

**A/N**

**I hope this didn't suck. Like I said, I'm really sick right now and I kind of wrote this out of boredom. So leave some reviews and make me feel better!!!!!!!!!!**


	26. Chapter 23

**Sorry ya'll, this took WAY longer then I anticipated! I'm taking some summer school classes, trying to knock some of those college credits out. I seriously have 30 pages of homework I have to do tonight UGH! I'm going to try and update every friday from now on or sometime on the weekends. A couple of people asked me in the comments why Bella had a sudden "thirst" in the last chaper. I explained it a little bit WAY back in the beginning, some of you probably forgot. Bella isn't your typical half human/ half vampire like the ones described in the books. She gets thirsty randomly, and her throat will start burning. And when that happens, she needs to hunt. So I hope that helps some of you that were confused. Ok, onto the next chapter! Stephanie Meyers owns everything twilight. **

**Previously in Chapter 22**

_"I'm so sorry Edward", he looked at me confused._

_"What are you sorry for?"_

_"I promised you I would be safe and now look at me!" Edward wrapped his arms around me._

_"As long as your not hurt, I'm ok. And everything will be ok. This time tomorrow we will be back on a plane home and we'll leave this mess behind us ok?" I nodded into his chest. "You need to go back now love. I don't want you to get in anymore trouble." I let the tears flow out of my eyes. I pulled back and took one long look at Edward. He took both of his hands and pulled my head closer to his for long, lingering kiss._

_"I love you Edward", he kissed my forehead._

_"I love you Bella", with that Felix took my arm and we ran through the forest back to the castle._

* * *

**EPOV**

As I watched Bella run back to the castle with Felix, it took everything in me not to run after her. To catch her and to hold her in my arms, never letting her go. But instead, I had to settle, watching her run back into danger. I told my family after hunting to leave me alone for the rest of the night. I needed to be alone and away from everyone. I needed space. I tried to think about the wedding. How beautiful and elegant Bella would look like in a wedding dress. How amazing she'll look on our honeymoon in a bikini when I take her to the island and when I rip it off of her curvaceous body...... But I couldn't help but think about what was awaiting tomorrow. I was worried. Worried about my family and, of course, worried about my Bella. Myself did not matter in this situation. If all else failed tomorrow, and I had no other choice but to join the guard, I would do it. Unwillingly of course, but as long as my family and Bella were safe, that is all that mattered.

The next day came a lot quicker then I anticipated. This was it. I met with my family and we headed to the great hall together. I had no idea how this was going to go down. I had full confidence in Felix and that he would show the video and we could all go home. Of course there was that nagging voice in the back of my head that told me just because he had the tape, didn't mean this would end well. So here we all stand. In the great hall awaiting Aro and the rest of the guard. I wonder if Bella would join us. What was suppose to tell Aro? No of course...but then what would happen if I told him no? What about the video tape? What would happened with that? What would happen with Bella? What would...

"Edward for the love of god calm down!" Jasper hissed at me. But then sent a wave of calmness towards me.

"I'm sorry Jasper. I cant help it." He sighed.

"I know man. I'm worried also. We'll get out of this though, were not going down without a fight."

"Hell yeah!" I heard Emmett yell out, which in return was smacked on the back of his head by Esme for his use of bad language.

"It's going to be ok Edward."

"You had a vision Alice?" She shook her head.

"No. You know how Bella's future works with me. It's not clear. I just know we will be ok. You'll get your Bella back today, just keep thinking that", I nodded and smiled at her response. A few moments later the Volturi Guard entered with Aro entering last. Felix took his spot next to him and looked over at me.

_"Everything is going according to plan Edward", _I nodded at his thoughts and waited for Aro to speak.

"Cullen family! How are you doing this fine morning?"

"We are hanging in there", Carlisle responded. Aro nodded.

"I can understand the sircumstances have taken a toll on you all. Especially you Edward", I swallowed hard and nodded.

"Yes sir it has."

"Felix why don't you go get Bella", Felix nodded and hurried out to go get my Bella. This was it, the moment of truth....

**BPOV**

The cellar door flew open in a flash. Felix stood there motioning me to come to him.

"Aro wants you to come up. We don't have much time, we have to get the T.V and bring it with us. Sarah you have to stay here", Sarah nodded.

"Ok. Both of you stay safe! Now Go get your man Bella!" I smiled at Sarah and ran out of the cell with Felix. I was a lot slower then Felix, so he carried me on his back to go get the T.V. Still on Felix's back, he got the T.V. and rolled it down the hallway at inhuman speed. Once we were just outside of the Great Hall, I hopped off of Felix's back and hid the T.V in the room next door.

"Ok Bella", Felix spoke so low that I could barely hear him, "when we get in there, do not leave my side whatever you do. Do what Aro asks of you understand me?" I nodded and he took me by the arm and led me into the Great Hall. Everyone was staring at me as I made my entrance but none of those people mattered. I looked for the one face that mattered most to me right now. As soon as I found Edward, his golden eyes looked absolutely terrified. I wanted to run to him, hold him...tell him everything would be ok. But I couldn't. I stood next to Felix, while he held my arm tightly.

"Bella it's nice to see you this morning!" Aro exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"Likewise", I muttered out.

"Edward, Bella is here! Isn't this great?" Edward stiffened.

"Yes, she looks beautiful", I managed a small smile at Edward. Even in the face of danger, he still managed to make me feel like the most loved person in the entire universe.

"Well Edward it seems you have a choice to make. I have given you time to think about this decision and now I need an answer. So Edward, what is your choice?" There was a long silence. I looked at Edward, who looked like if he could cry he would. He looked so torn. He took a couple deep unneeded breaths and finally spoke.

"Your offer is quiet tempting but I can not accept and I am sorry", Felix shook my arm. Right, I forgot I had to stay in character.

"WHAT?!" I screamed out. "I thought you loved me Edward! You would rather have me killed! I can't believe you! I hate you! I hate you! I...", I kept screaming and yelling whatever I could to make it seem as though I hated Edward.

"Get her out of here Felix! Put her back in the Cell!" Aro yelled. Felix picked up me up and out of the great hall. Once we got out side, Felix took me into the room where the T.V was and set me down.

"Ok, good job. Everything is going according to plan. This is what I need you to do. Were both dead anyway if this plan doesn't work. Go run and get Sarah. We need her, she is the best evidence we have. Most of the guards are in the great hall so you shouldn't have a problem getting her out. Take this key, get her, and run as fast as you can back up up here do you understand me?" I nodded, grabbed the keys and ran for my life.

**EPOV**

"Well Edward it seems you have a choice to make. I have given you time to think about this decision and now I need an answer. So Edward, what is your choice?" I stared into Bella's eyes, taking deep breaths. This could be the last time I ever see this beautiful angel that has touched my heart in so many ways that I thought never existed. The plan has to work. I have to keep telling myself this. In a few moments after this tape is shown, Aro will be massacred by the guard for lying to every single person in this room and we will be able to leave home free. I took one more deep breath and spoke my answer.

"Your offer is quiet tempting but I can not accept and I am sorry", Aro's eyebrow's rose in surprise. I tried to read his mind, but of course, he was blocking me out. I looked over to Bella who didn't look so surprised. I guess because she knew this was apart of the plan. I saw Felix squeeze her arm and she snapped out of it quickly.

"WHAT?!" She yelled at me. "I thought you loved me Edward! You would rather have me killed! I can't believe you! I hate you! I hate you! I...", she went on and on screaming and yelling at me that she hated me. Even thought I knew what she was saying was not true, it was still a terrible site to see my love yelling at me that she hated me.

"Get her out of here Felix! Put her back in the Cell!" Aro yelled. Still screaming at the top of her lungs, Felix picked up Bella and exited. I exhaled the breath that I had been holding and closed my eyes.

_"Your doing a good job Edward. Keep it up_", Alice's thoughts were reassuring.

_"I know one thing man, you never want to get Bella angry. The girl can yell_", I glared at Emmett_, "sorry. I'm trying to keep the mood light. Your doing good keeping yourself together_", I nodded at him and faced Aro once again.

"Edward I am shocked that you do not want to join the guard this evening. But I am even more disappointed in the choice you have made to have your Bella killed. It's such a tragedy", I couldn't say anything. I could never not say I didn't love Bella. I just looked straight ahead at Aro. "Please know that a position for you on the guard if always open for you if you are ever interested in joining us", I nodded once at him.

_"Let's get this show on the road Edward. Here we go", _Felix's thoughts interupted me. He entered, rolling a large T.V in. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Felix, what in the world is all of this about?" Aro asked, with confusion in his voice. Felix swallowed hard once and took a few steps forward to face everyone.

"Sir it has come to my attention that you have not been telling the truth about this situation", Aro's face erupted into anger.

"How dare you call me a liar Felix! Get him out of here!" He yelled. Three guards made there way over to Felix.

"I have proof that you have been lying to me and the entire Volturi guard for that matter", the three guards stopped walking and looked over to Aro. Felix ran over to the T.V and turned it on. He pressed play on the V.C.R and the video began to play. It showed Sarah clearly starting the fight. The guards watched and looked over to Aro occasionally in disapproving glances. Their minds clearly stated they were not happy about behind lied to. My lip curled up in a smile. Everything was going according to plan. As soon as the tape was finished, I heard loud footsteps, running, outside of the great hall.

"Go, go, go Sarah!" That was clearly Bella's voice yelling. My smile widened even more. Sarah came sprinting inside.

"It's true, it's true!" She yelled out. "Aro has been lying to all of you."

"Sarah, you are my daughter and I am your father and I would like for you to address me as such!" He yelled at her.

"For what you have put me through, I do not consider you a father to me whatsoever! You've had me in a cell locked away for two days how else am I suppose to feel towards you?!" She yelled at him. "Ladies and Gentlemen of the guard, Cullen family, Aro has been lying to all of you and I am sorry. This was all a plan to get Edward to join the guard", Sarah made her way over to me, "Edward you are the first person I want to apologize to. Aro made me apart of this set up. The only reason I acted so forward with you and acted attracted to you was because Aro told me to in order to try and get you to join the guard and if I didn't do what I was told, he would have killed me. I'm so sorry for what I have put you and your family through. Bella's heart belongs to you and only you Edward I am so grateful for that. I love Bella more then anything and it has killed me these past few months to do this to her. To do these things and put your family at great risk like this. I cannot apologize enough to you", I smiled at Sarah and nodded.

"I accept your apology Sarah. I'm so sorry for what you have been through." She shook her head.

"It's nothing compared to what you and Bella have been through. What I have put you through, trying to rip apart such a great love. I never wanted to do this do you both."

"I understand Sarah. And I know Bella understands as well", she smiled and turned to face Aro.

"So what are you going to do _father? _You have the entire guard, Cullen family, and two very angry half-human-half-vampires ready to rip you to shreds. What are you going to do huh? Try and kill us all? Because if that is the case then I am sure that you will indeed not make it out of here alive yourself." Aro stared at over fifty very angry vampires who were about ready to have his throat. Aro was speechless, something that never happened to him.

"You maybe older then every other vampire in this room, but that doesn't make you any stronger and anymore powerful then the rest of us", Felix seethed out. Aro's face had horror written all over it. He really did not know what to do. He was screaming in his mind and trying to figure a way out and escape. I heard Emmett let out a great huff.

"Well what hell are we all just standing around for? Let's kill this asshole already!" Emmett yelled out. For the first time in forever, Esme did not argue once with Emmett's choice of language. I think everyone agreed that Aro needed to be taken care of. Everyone yelled in agreement and sprinted towards Aro.

**BPOV**

Two guards grabbed a hold of each of his arms and ripped them from Aro's body, while two other guards took his legs and ripped them off of his body. I stood by the entry way, leaning up against the wall, watching this all unfold.

"Emmett and I will start the fire out back!" Jasper yelled out. Everyone yelled back in unison in agreement. While all of this chaos was happening, I scanned my eyes over the crowd of people for Edward. Then, the crowd split, and there he was in all of his glory staring back at me. It felt like I was in some kind of movie and everything was happening in slow motion. It felt like one of those moments out of a movie where two lovers are running across a beach, in the sunset, with cheesy orchestra music playing in the background. But that was not the case at all. Instead of a beach, we were in a creepy old castle with no sunset and the only soundtrack in the background were angry yelling vampires...but I'd take it. We ran towards each other as fast as we could. Edward picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him with as much passion and love as I could show him. Everyone else in the room didn't matter. All that mattered in this moment was me and Edward. Still holding me and still having my legs wrapped around his waist, we broke the kiss and rest our foreheads against each other, our breathing both ragged.

"Hi", he whispered. I let out a quiet laugh.

"Hi", he smiled.

"What do you say we get out of here, get a hotel and I make love to you for the rest of the evening?" I smiled and nodded my head.

"Yes, that sounds like a very good idea to me Mr. Cullen", he kissed my nose.

"Well then let's get out of here Miss. Cullen", I kissed him on the lips one last time before he carried me out of the great hall and outside in the shade where his car was. I think everyone inside knew all we wanted was to be alone. We didn't bother telling anyone where we were headed, we just left as fast as we could. The sun was still shining brightly and so the windows were tinted. We drove in silence the entire way, just holding each others hand. Nothing needed to be said right now, we just needed each other. Edward would occasionally pick my hand up and kiss my palm. Within minutes, we arrived at a large hotel. Edward parked the car under shady overpass so his skin would not attract any attention. He threw the valet his keys and some money, probably a lot more money then necessary. When we got inside we headed for the front desk.

"Hello, reservation for Cullen", I rose an eyebrow at him. He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"I knew we would be ok love so I went ahead and made a reservation for us", he whispered to me. I smiled at him.

"Ok Mr. Cullen, here is your key to the honeymoon sweet. Enjoy your stay! The bellhop is ready to take your bags..."

"No bags. Thank you very much", Edward took the key and grabbed my hand as we made our way to the elevators.

"Honeymoon sweet? We aren't-", He interrupted me with a kiss.

"It was the biggest room they had available. And for what you have been put through love, you deserve this", the elevator doors opened and we made our way in. We were the only ones inside and we could not keep our hands off each other. Kissing and touching everywhere. I'm sure security was getting a good show from the camera that was inside the elevator. As soon as we reached our floor, the doors opened, and Edward took my hand and we ran to the honeymoon sweet. He swiped the card and we went inside. The room was gorgeous. Better then anything I could have ever imagined. There floor was white marble and the walls were painted in a dark blue color. There was a large glass chandler that hung in the middle of the room and a large white leather sofa that reminded me of Edward's black leather sofa back home. But what took up most of the room was the large, white bed. It was so big and high up there were steps to get to it. I couldn't wait to jump in and have Edward ravish me. But I couldn't help but feel a little self conscious. I had been locked in a cell for two days and I probably looked like hell. I turned to face Edward, who's eyes were pitch black with lust.

"Edward I feel really dirty so I think I want to take a shower fir-", Edward placed one finger on my lips to silence me.

"For what I'm about to do to you, your going to be getting quiet dirty. Right now Bella I want...no I need to make love to you. I need you, I need you", he kissed my lips softly and kept whispering over and over that he needed me. He picked me up bridal style and placed me on the bed. He hovered over me and I let him have his way with me.

We made love for hours, but it seemed like days. We stopped for a while and just held each other in bed not saying a word. Edward would place a kiss on my forehead here and there. It was a pretty surreal moment. We had actually made it out of there alive.

"Edward?"

"Yes love?" He whispered to me, kissing my forehead.

"I love you", He smiled at me and kissed my lips.

"I love you to. More then anything in this world Bella, I love you."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Let's never talk about what has happened these past couple days. I don't even want to think about it anymore."

"I couldn't agree with you more sweetheart. We will never speak of this ever again", I smiled and snuggled into his chest. We were quiet for a moment more, until my stomach had to interrupt the perfect moment. Edward chuckled softly.

"Hungry love?" I nodded into his chest.

"Very."

"Room service?"

"That sounds good. Do you care if I go take a shower while you order for me?"

"Not at all. What would you like?"

"Breakfast food."

"Bella, it's 7 o'clock at night", I shook my head.

"I don't care I'm craving some breakfast food right now. So get me some eggs and bacon and stuff", he laughed and kissed my forehead.

"Whatever my Bella wants, my Bella gets", I smiled and hopped out of bed and headed for the shower.

**A/N**

**So everyone survived and lived happily ever after....except for Aro lol. Next chapter will have talk of wedding plans and other stuff. This chapter took forever to write. My fingers hurt. So please review! Leave me some love! Oh and by the way, how A-M-A-Z-I-N-G is the New Moon trailer?!?!?!? It looks incredible. I believe in Chris Weitz!**


	27. Chapter 24

**Sorry for the delay again...I'm just so busy right not with school. Anyway, thank you all fo the great reviews on the last chapter, there awesome! I had a few people ask me if Bella is preggers and the truth is, I never thought of putting that in the story. I don't know how that would be possible, but, if you guys want her to be let me know. I was going to end this story very soon, but if you all want a pregnant halfhuman, halfvampire Bella then I'll give it to you! Review and let me know. The rest of this story is in Bella's POV. So onto the next chapter. Smeyers owns everything...and I don't...and yeah you guys know the drill ;).**

Previously:

_"Room service?"_

_"That sounds good. Do you care if I go take a shower while you order for me?"_

_"Not at all. What would you like?"_

_"Breakfast food."_

_"Bella, it's 7 o'clock at night", I shook my head._

_"I don't care I'm craving some breakfast food right now. So get me some eggs and bacon and stuff", he laughed and kissed my forehead._

_"Whatever my Bella wants, my Bella gets", I smiled and hopped out of bed and headed for the shower._

* * *

As soon as I finished up my shower, I dryed off quickly and hurried out of the room to Edward. He was still laying on the bed, naked, with the covers covering him halfway. He had is hands behind his head and was wearing the most handsome, sexiest grin that I think, if I could have, I would have fainted at just the site of it. I climbed under the covers with Edward and curled up into his chest.

"I ordered breakfast for you love", Edward said softly.

"Mmm thank you", I looked up at him and smiled. He was looking down at me smiling, eyes glowing brightly with joy. "You look so happy this morning Edward. I mean, I've seen you happy before but not like this. It's different...I like it. I love you looking like this."

"Well there are plenty of reasons as to why I'm so happy right now. For starters, were not dead. Second, Aro got what was coming to him. And third, were getting married. I feel like the happiest, luckiest man in the entire world and it's all because of you", I pushed myself upwards so I could face Edward. I rested my forehead against his and sighed.

"I can't wait to marry you Edward, to spend forever with you."

"I can barely wait either love", I leaned into kiss him, but then there was a loud knock at the door.

"Dammit!" Edward cursed, a rare sight to see.

"Room service!" The man on the outside yelled.

"Edward you better put some clothes on, you may freak out the room service guy", he laughed.

"Well we are in the honeymoon sweet, he probably prepares for these things", Edward started walking to the door to answer it, naked.

"You wouldn't!" I yelled, trying to contain my laughter. He rose his eyebrows at me and put his hand on the nob. Then he burst in to laughter.

"No, no I wouldn't",he ran and grabbed his boxers and put them on. Edward answered the door and room service rolled in my food. The man left and Edward took off his boxers.

"I wish you would serve me dinner in bed naked all the time", he laughed.

"Bella, I would serve you breakfast, lunch, and dinner naked if that's what you really want."

"Yes it is", he shook his head and grabbed my tray of food and set it down on the bed in front of me. He then got back on the bed and sat next to me.

"Eat up love, you've had a hard couple of days", I nodded at him and dug in. Edward basically ordered me all the breakfast food I think ever made. There were eggs, bacon, waffles...the works. Edward watched me eat in silence. I went to take a bite of some of my eggs until Edward's hand stopped me.

"May I?"

"Um...Edward I don't think you'd like eggs very much", he chuckled.

"No silly may I feed you?"

"You want to feed me?"

"Yes, please let me. I've always wanted to", I couldn't argue with that. I handed him my fork that had some eggs on it already. He placed it against my mouth and I took a bite.

"Bella, I don't think you realize how...how erotic it is to watch you eat", I looked at him, questionably.

"Erotic?" He nodded.

"Mmm very erotic. And to be able to actually feed you to, I can't even describe it", Edward placed some more eggs on the fork and brought it up to my mouth and I took another bite. Edward closed his eyes.

"God", he breathed out,"if this is how it's going to be while I'm feeding you dinner, then I dont even know what it's going to be like feeding you desert."

"There's desert?"

"There is. So, please, finish this", I nodded and let Edward feed me the rest of my dinner. Once I was finished, he took the tray and put it back on the cart and came back to bed with another tray.

"I ordered you some cheesecake", my mouth was watering at the site of it. It looked delicious.

"Oh man this looks so good. Feed me!" I opened my mouth and he laughed.

"Alright", he placed some cheesecake on the fork. I took a bite and moaned in pleasure. It was so good.

"You like it?" Edward asked, his low.

"Mhm. More please", he complied and fed me some more. Edward was starting to breath really hard.

"Jesus Bella, I can't take this. I need you."

"I still have more cheesecake though!"

"Here", he handed me the fork back, "I can't handle this. Me feeding you is making this worse." I laughed and finished up my cheesecake as fast as I could. Once I was done, Edward grabbed my tray flung it on the floor. He then pinned me to the bed and kissed me.

"Need you", he whispered out.

"Then take me", he kissed me hard and take me he did...

* * *

I passed out in Edward's arms around midnight. I had been so exhausted from everything that had happened in the last couple of days. From lying on a concrete floor in the cell, to dealing with Aro...and not to mention to constant non-stop love making that was happening with me and Edward...I was done.

I woke up the next morning, my head lying on Edward's chest. The sun was coming through the window, making Edward's skin shimmer slightly. Edward noticed I was awaked and leaned down to kiss my forehead.

"Good morning sunshine. How did you sleep?"

"Mmm perfect."

"It seemed like it. You didn't move an inch at all last night. Did I wear you out love?" I giggled.

"You were part of it", we continued our playful banter for a few more minutes until Edward's phone went off.

"Why now?!" Edward groaned and got out of bed to answer it. "It's Alice", he flipped it open, "Hello? Yes....Yes....", he laughed, "no we are not done here yet Alice.....yeah based on what people have decided!....Alright fine....I'll let her know....ok bye Alice", Edward shut his phone and shook his head.

"What did she want?"

"She wants us to come back up to Volterra. She misses you."

"Ok, let's get ready", I started to get up out of the bed, but I was quickly pinned down by Edward. He pressed his body against mine and started kissing my neck.

"I didn't say when we should leave love", I sighed.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"You know, I don't know how I feel about marrying a sex addict", he chuckled and looked up at me.

"I can't help it. It's like, I need you all the time. Every second of every day I need you. I never thought in a million years I would have feelings like this. Not just sexual feelings, but emotional as well. You bring the man out in me Bella. The man and the human that I thought I lost many decades ago. I never thought these feelings were possible for me, but you've changed everything", I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I love you Edward."

"You have no idea how much I love you", Edward leaned down to give me a kiss but I shook my head.

"Nope, we can't right now. I miss Alice and everyone and I want to see them. We need to stop now before we can't stop at all", Edward pouted the most adorable pout at me and nodded.

"Alright love", he pecked my lips and got out of bed, "I need a shower", he turned slowly to look at me, "would you like to join me?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows. I laughed.

"No! No we can't Edward, we have to get ready", he stood there looking at me like a sad, lost puppy. If he could have produced tears, he probably would have just to make the effect look even more heart breaking. I through my hands up in defeat.

"Fine! You win! You always win!", he smiled and scooped me up bridal style and we made our way into the bathroom.

* * *

Edward won and had his way with me in the shower. We got ready quickly and made our way downstairs to get Edward's car. We stood under the overhang and out of the sun while the valet got his car. We got in and drove off back to Volterra, really, the last place I want to be right now. Edward and I talked about the scenery and the ancient buildings surrounding us.

We finally reached Volterra. Edward drove into the secret tunnel so he could park out of the sun. When we got there, our entire family was waiting for us.

"It's about time! Alice you said these two knuckleheads were going to be here an hour ago!" Emmett yelled.

"Yeah well I guess someone made a last minute decision", Alice pointed at Edward and everyone laughed. He shrugged his shoulders in defeat.

"We don't blame you man", Emmett patted him on the shoulder.

"Thanks", Edward said sheepishly. I gave all my siblings and Esme a hug. Last but not least was my father.

"Dad", I breathed out and wrapped my arms around him in a tight hug. He hugged me back just as tight.

"Bella, I told you things would be ok", I pulled back and looked at him.

"Yeah, but it was hard. I mean really hard...but everything worked out. Everyone's alive and happy."

"Except Aro", Jasper pointed out.

"Yeah, except him", everyone laughed.

"So where is Sarah?" I asked.

"Inside with Felix. I can't believe I'm going to say this after all the shi-", Esme widened her eyes at Rosalie, "stuff we have been put through, but, Sarah is a pretty cool chick", I nodded.

"She is. Well, lets go find them both!" We headed inside to find Sarah and Felix. We found them both waiting in the great hall.

"Bella!" Sarah yelled out. She ran over to me and pulled me in for a hug. "Thank god everything worked out." I pulled back.

"I know", I turned to face Felix, "Thank you Felix. You know none of this would have been possible without you. Your the reason why everyone is still alive."

"Thank you Bella. I was so tired of Aro's antics", we all nodded in agreement.

"So now what? Sarah what are you going to do? What is going to happen with the Volturi?"

"I'm taking over", Sarah said proudly, "There are a lot of changes needed within the guard."

"I'm so happy for you Sarah. Your going to make a great leader."

"Thanks Bella. You know you and your family have to visit all the time now."

"Sarah your apart of this family to", Edward pointed out.

"Really?" Sarah asked.

"Really. You took care of Bella all these years. You are Bella's family which makes you included in ours. If you ever need anything, we'll be here", Sarah's eyes started to tear up.

"Thank you all. Especially you Edward, after all the crap I put you through", he chuckled.

"It's all in the past now. At least I know your not really as crazy as you acted", she laughed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about all that."

"Let's say we get headed home back to Forks?!" Alice yelled out. We all cheered in agreement. I walked to Sarah to give her a hug goodbye.

"I'll miss you Sarah. And just so you know, you can come to Forks anytime you want. You don't have to bother calling", she laughed.

"Are you sure I won't get beat up?" I laughed.

"Yes, I'm defiantly sure about that. Good luck with everything", I leaned into her ear, "and good luck with Felix", I whispered and gave her a wink. She giggled.

"Thanks Bella! I'll see you guys soon hopefully. If you need help planning your wedding, let me know!"

"Will do. Bye Sarah. Bye Felix."

"Bye", they both answered in unison. I turned around to face Edward who had a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Ready to go home love?"

"More ready then ever", he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we exited Volterra to head back home.

**A/N**

**There you have it. Make sure to leave me a review about the pregnant thing. Reviews are love!**


	28. Chapter 25

**Oh my is this an UPDATE?! Yes it is! I'm so sorry you guys! I made this chapter extra long to make up for it tough! I'm taking summer school classes right now and there college classes and there kicking my butt. So in the reviews I asked if you wanted Bella pregnant or not. Most of you said you didn't want her pregnant and truth be told, I agree with you guys. So after this chapter there will be one more chapter. Thanks to all my reviewers, you guys are the best seriously. On to the next chapter. **

**In the last chapter:**

_"Thanks Bella! I'll see you guys soon hopefully. If you need help planning your wedding, let me know!"_

_"Will do. Bye Sarah. Bye Felix."_

_"Bye", they both answered in unison. I turned around to face Edward who had a huge smile plastered on his face._

_"Ready to go home love?"_

_"More ready then ever", he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we exited Volterra to head back home._

**

* * *

**

"Home sweet home!" I yelled walking into the house with Edward. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Mmm certainly is." He kissed my neck. Then I felt someone grab my hand.

"Nope, no time for that now!" Alice yanked me away from Edward. "We have a wedding to plan missy!" I groaned.

"Alice we just got home! Can I please just relax for a bit? Go take a nap?" Alice shook her head.

"I know what will happen if you go up to bed and take a nap. And it has to do with you, Edward, and-"

"Alice I don't like you looking in on me and my fiance's sex life!" I heard Edward yell from the other room. Alice giggled.

"Sorry. Look, you've spent all your time with Edward ever since you've left Volterra. And I just...I really miss you." Alice stood there looking at me with the saddest look on her face. I just couldn't say no to her. And not to mention, I did miss my best friend.

"OK Alice, lets plan a wedding." She squeeled in delight.

"Oh this going to be so much fun Bella!"

"Hey, we want to help to you know!" Rosalie and Esme came into the kitchen, huge smiles plastered on their faces. For the next four hours, we sat around the dining room, discussing wedding ideas. It got to a point where I just wanted to quit and let them do whatever they wanted to do with the wedding. It was to much work for me.

"Alright, I think we are done for right now." Alice said, shutting her planner.

"Thank you Jesus!" I yelled, raising my hands in the air.

"This is only the beginning Bella, just so you know." I groaned.

"Why can't you guys just plan it?"

"Because then it wouldn't all be your wedding now would it? And besides it will all be worth it in the end." I couldn't argue with that.

"Where is the beautiful bride to be?" My father said walking into the kitchen. "Ah, there she is!" He came over to me and wrapped his arms around me into a tight hug.

"Hey dad." He pulled back from me and smiled.

"Bella, would you please join me in my office? Catch up on some things?"

"Sure Dad."

"Wait Bella! I won't be seeing you for the rest of the night and I just want to remind you, were going to be testing cakes tomorrow...or you'll be testing cakes tomorrow. So be up bright and early so we won't be late!" I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever Alice. See you in the morning!" I followed my father out of the kitchen. On our way up stairs, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were all sitting in the living room laughing and talking enthusiastically. I loved seeing Edward so relaxed and happy. He saw me walk by and flashed me that beautiful smile of his.

_'I'll see you later tonight love', _I said to Edward, forcing my thoughts towards him. He smiled at me and nodded. I followed my father upstairs and into his office. When we reached his office, I shut the door behind me and collapsed in the big armchair across from his desk. My father did not sit down just yet. He walked over to a cabinet and opened it up. He pulled open a drawer and searched through it for a moment. Then he turned towards me and sat down in the armchair next to mine.

"Bella, I want to give you something." In his hand was a black velvet box. He opened it and inside was a necklace. It was simple. It was a silver chain with a small blue circular stone and diamand attached to it. It was stunning.

"Oh dad it's beautiful!"

"Bella...this necklace was meant for your mother. I had it in my pocket the night I told her who I was. And obviously... I wasn't able to give it to her. I hope that you can wear it for your wedding...something blue and something new perhaps?" He smiled at me. I couldn't help the tears that were forming in my eyes.

"I really dont know what to say. Of course I will. Mom would have loved this." I could see my father swallow hard.

"I would have hoped so." His voice cracked a little when he spoke. "Like I've told you over and over I love Esme. I love her more then anything in this world. But that doesn't mean that I still don't love and miss Amelia dearly."

"A first love is always hard dad." He nodded.

"I know dear. I just wish...I just wish she could be here to see you walk down the isle. She would have been so happy for you Bella."

"Me to. I wish she could be here to." The tears were flowing freely from me now.

"I'll hold onto this necklace until the wedding for you ok?" I nodded. We sat for the next couple of hours discussing my mother and his favorite memories of her. We also discussed the wedding quite a bit. He could understand where I was coming from that I did not want to plan this wedding because it was to much to handle. But he agreed with what Alice said, that it would be worth it all in the end. As the night was coming to an end, I was truly exhausted. I said goodnight to my father and headed toward my room. I could not wait to go to my room and lay in my bed. When I entered my room, Edward was sitting on the edge of my bed with his arms open. I hurried over to him and collapsed into them. I yawned loudly and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Tired love?" I nodded.

"Mhm. It's been a long day."

"Yes it has." Edward picked me up and layed me down on my bed. He rushed to the other side and got under the covers with me. I rested my head on his chest and wrapped my arm around his waste. We didn't speak for a few minutes, the silence was nice and comfortable. Edward would peck my forehead with kisses every few seconds.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you miss them?" He kissed my forehead.

"Miss who love?"

"Do you miss your parents?" There was a long pause. I looked up at him, afraid I upset him. He looked down at me and smiled faintly.

"I don't really remember my parents to well. Like I've told you my human memories are more of a blur now."

"Of the memories you do have of them, do you miss them?" He looked into my eyes and nodded.

"Yes...yes I do miss them."

"I'm sorry Edward, it's not fair. I wish they could be here to see us get married."

"I do to Bella. They would have loved you. But who couldn't love you?" I smiled.

"You know, there probably looking down on you right now, more proud of you then ever."

"I sure hope so."

"Can I ask you something?" He leaned down to kiss my forehead again.

"Yes my love, you know you can ask me anything."

"What is the best memory you have of them?" Edward scrunched his eyebrows, thinking for a moment.

"The greatest memory I have of them has to be when I was just a boy. I couldn't have been older then six or seven. My parents and I were walking home from a dinner party that was down the street from our house. We lived a few blocks down from a candy shop. I saw a young boy about my age exit the candy shop with a large chocolate bar. Of course I wanted one. As we passed the candy shop, I begged my parents for a chocolate bar, but they refused", Edward laughed, "I was so upset. I cried all the way home." I tried to picture it, a little upset Edward, stomping his feet and crying on the sidewalk. I couldn't help but laugh with him.

"Thats so sad, but yet so funny." Edward laughed.

"Yes it is. Till this day I still never got that chocolate bar."

"You've never had chocolate?"

"Yes, I've had chocolate. But I never got to taste that specific one. That candy shop, which I believe was called Wilford's Candy. It was a family run candy shop. They had their own secret recipe. We moved from that neighborhood before I even got to taste it."

"Edward! That's the saddest thing ever!" He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"It's all in the past love. Now why don't you get some rest." I nodded and rested my head on his chest once again.

"Night Edward, Love you."

"Goodnight my sweet Bella. I love you." With that, I shut my eyes and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Weeks had passed. Planning the wedding was complete, all that was left was to actually get married and get Edward a wedding present. Edward was the hardest person to shop for ever. What can you get someone who as everything?

Edward and the boys were gone for the day hunting. I laid in my bed, staring at the ceiling, trying to think of the perfect present for Edward. Then a light bulb went off in my head. The Wilford's Chocolate. I ran to my laptop to turn it on. I went to Google and searched Wilford's and to my surprise, they had an actual website. You would think after all these years they would have run out of business. I clicked on the website and on the homepage there was a picture of the Shop. I saw the picture and burst into laughter. I looked at the sidewalk in the picture and all I could think of was baby Edward crying because he couldn't get his chocolate bar. Well I was going to change that today. I scrolled down and saw that you could order the chocolate from their website. I was thinking about doing that, but it wouldn't be the same chocolate bar rapper like the one back in Edward's time. I called their phone number and spoke with somebody about if there was a way if they could print an original rapper. They said that they could and get requests to print old labels every now and then. The man asked me how many bars I wanted. I thought for a moment of how many I should get him. I mean he couldn't eat them, but how many would he want? Then I had the best idea come to my head. The man on the other end must have thought I was crazy, but I didn't care. I placed my order and hung up. I could not wait for his present to arrive.

* * *

It was the night before the wedding. My chocolate bars arrived just a couple days ago. I didn't tell anyone in the house what I was getting him because I was afraid it might slip out in their minds. Alice, of course, knew what I was getting him and thought it was genius. She promised to keep it a secret and thankfully she has. But keeping a secret from Edward is a twenty four hour responsibility. He is so used to knowing everyone's business that it's so hard to surprise him.

"30 more minutes love." Edward whispered to me.

"Ugh stupid wedding traditions." He chuckled.

"I know." Emmett and Jasper were taking Edward out for his bachelor party. We were lying in my bed, holding each other closely.

"Are you ready for your present?" Edward asked me, excited. Edward love giving me things for some reason. I laughed at his enthusiasm.

"Sure, let me have it." We both sat up from my bed into a sitting position. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box and handed it to me.

"Happy almost wedding day!" I laughed. I unwrapped the box carefully and opened it up. They were beautiful round diamond earrings.

"Another hand me down. My mother wore them on her wedding day. I thought you would like them."

"And there stunning. Thank you Edward." Edward leaned down to kiss me.

"Anything for you love." Now was my turn. I was actually really excited to give him his present.

"Are you ready for your amazing present?"

"Amazing huh?"

"Mhmm." I went to my closet and pulled out the large wrapped box that was about half the size I was. As I was walking towards Edward, all I could hear was him laughing.

"Bella, what in the world-" I sat down the package on the floor in front of him and smiled.

"You'll love it, trust me."

"It's so big. I wish now I got you something this big." I rolled my eyes.

"Edward, what you got me was amazing. And plus, your present isn't as big as this box...no where near it actually...just open it already!" He laughed and began unwrapping the box. I sat next to him, watching him. He opened the large box carefully and the look on his face was priceless.

"Oh my god. You didn't." I laughed.

"Yes I did."

"Bella", he whispered as he picked one of the chocolate bars up, "there just how I remember they were. How did you-"

"Don't ask just enjoy." He smiled.

"I don't think it will taste very good. And Bella...how many of these did you get me?!" He asked laughing.

"108." He look at me with both of his eyebrows raised.

"108?!" Bella!" He was laughing even harder now.

"Yes 108. One for every year you never got to taste one." Immediately, Edward stopped his laughing and looked at me. He sat there, smiling at me. If he could cry, he would be.

"Bella", he leaned in to kiss me, "this is the most amazing gift that anyone has ever given me. I love you so much. I love you more then you'll ever know."

"I love you to Edward." Edward looked down at the chocolate bar in his hand.

"Well, I guess there is no better time then the present." He started to unwrap the chocolate.

"You got your chocolate." He smiled.

"Yes, and it only took a hundred years. Finally!" We both laughed. Edward took a piece of the chocolate and placed it on his lips.

"Edward, don't think you have to eat it cause I bought it for you."

"Yes, I know love but I've waited over a hundred years to try this chocolate. So my God I'm going to try it." With that Edward took a bite. He sat there for a moment chewing and then took another bite.

"Be honest Edward, how bad is it?"

"Bella, it's actually very good." I stared at him in shock.

"Are you serious? Don't say that just because I bought all of these for you-"

"No, no, no I'm serious! I can't believe it! I can actually taste it!" He took another bite and then laughed.

"Whats so funny?"

"I guess my parents really are looking down on me."

"What?"

"I guess they felt so bad that I never got to taste it, so there making this taste good for me." I smiled at that and wrapped my arms around him.

"So are you saying you believe in miracles?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I am saying love", he turned toward me and kissed me, "well thats the last of that one. You want to eat one of these with me? I still have 107 more of these left." We both laughed. We sat there for a few minutes, eating the chocolate. Edward was looking like a six year old right now. He was so giddy and would not stop smiling every time he took a bite of chocolate. Then, within a matter of minutes, the fun was over.

"Party time!" Emmett yelled, entering the room. He started to raise his hands to "raise the roof". I sat there, laughing and shaking my head.

"I swear to god Emmett don't you dare ever enter my room like that again." He laughed.

"Sorry Bells...whoa Edward are you eating?"

"Yeah chocolate", he unwrapped another bar and through the wrapper into the pile we both had started.

"Doesn't it taste bad dude?" Emmett asked. Edward shook his head.

"Nope." Edward said, popping another piece of chocolate into his mouth.

"Weird man."

"I know." Edward agreed.

"Let's go you guys. Oh, hey Bella! Ready for tomorrow?" Jasper asked me.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Alright well lets get this bachelor party going!" Emmett said, clapping his hands together. I sighed heavily and looked at Edward. He looked just as disappointed as I probably did.

"Oh go have fun Edward!" I said giving him a hug.

"I wish I could stay here with you."

"A wedding tradition is a wedding tradition. Go have fun with them and I'll see you tomorrow." He pulled back to look at me.

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow."

"Oh my god you guys rap it up here!"

"Shut it Emmett!" Edward yelled at him.

"Sorry man." Edward looked back at me.

"I love you Bella. Sleep well."

"I love you to Edward." He leaned in and kissed me for a long moment and then pulled back. He got up to go to Emmett. "Where are you guys taking him anyway, a strip club? Edward if you go to a strip club you better tip them nicely." Edward looked at me in disbelief. Then Emmett, Jasper, and I all burst into laughter. "Edward, I would never let you go to a strip club I hope you know." He laughed and shook his head.

"Bella, you know I wouldn't let you let me go to a strip club. There is no need for that." He winked at me.

"Gross you guys."

"Whatever Emmett." I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"Were just going to take him on a late night hunt. The typical night out with the Cullen brothers."

"Thank you for telling me Jasper."

"No problem Darlin'."

"Alright, lets head out!" Emmett said, walking out the door. Jasper followed him and then Edward.

"Hey Edward wait!" He turned around and looked at me. I reached in the box full of his chocolates. "One for the road?" He smiled brightly and nodded. I threw it at him and he caught it.

"Thank you love. You better get some rest you have a big day tomorrow."

"We have a big day tomorrow."

"Yes, we do."

"Oh my god Edward! Lets go!" I heard Emmett yell from downstairs. I laughed.

"Have fun. Bag a mountain lion for me."

"Will do love. Goodnight."

"Night." And with that he left my room and shut the door behind him. I turned towards my nightstand and shut the lamp off. I laid there for a moment under the covers, thinking. Tomorrow I would be a married woman. I shook my head in disbelief and closed my eyes and let the darkness take me.

**A/N**

**Only one chapter left you guys! Thanks to all of you who have been following my story since the beginning. You guys have been nothing but awesome. I don't know when the last chapter will be out, but hopefully it will be out sometime soon. Review and leave some love!**


	29. Chapter 26

**Alright I know this took forever but I've been in school all summer. I've been writing at least two papers per week in the english class I was taking and I got an A in the class! Ha! Ok so this IS the last chapter. I'm so sad that its over but I really don't know how to continue this and I want to start a new story and work on _Starting Over _a bit more. Ok so on to the last chapter...I do not own twilight of course. **

_**Previously in the last chapter...**_

_"Hey Edward wait!" He turned around and looked at me. I reached in the box full of his chocolates. "One for the road?" He smiled brightly and nodded. I threw it at him and he caught it._

_"Thank you love. You better get some rest you have a big day tomorrow."_

_"We have a big day tomorrow."_

_"Yes, we do."_

_"Oh my god Edward! Lets go!" I heard Emmett yell from downstairs. I laughed._

_"Have fun. Bag a mountain lion for me."_

_"Will do love. Goodnight."_

_"Night." And with that he left my room and shut the door behind him. I turned towards my nightstand and shut the lamp off. I laid there for a moment under the covers, thinking. Tomorrow I would be a married woman. I shook my head in disbelief and closed my eyes and let the darkness take me._

* * *

"Bella...Bella get up Bella", I felt a light shake on my arm.

"Five more minutes", I managed to mutter out half asleep.

"I didn't want it to have to come to this but you leave me no choice", within seconds the covers were yanked off of me and I had a screaming pixie on top of me screaming in my face.

"Get...up...before...I...make...you!" Alice said while jumping on top of me.

"Ok stop it! I'm up! I'm Up! Get off of me!" I yelled. Alice got off of me laughing with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Who is threatening my beautiful wife to be? Don't make me come in there to check if she is all in one piece Alice!" I heard Edward yell from outside the door. Alice's eyes widened in horror and she was at my door in a flash.

"Edward Cullen you open this door and you will regret it for the rest of eternity! Go scamper off with your brothers, we have work to do", I rose an eyebrow at Alice and mouth the word 'work' at her and she nodded. I heard Edward outside of the door laughing.

"Ok I'm going now...and Bella love, I know you can hear me. I can't wait to see your later. I love you", I smiled, listening to Edward's voice.

"I love you to Edward", then I heard Edward walk away. A few seconds later Esme and Rosalie came barging through my door.

"Bella, we have a surprise for you", Rosalie said to me smiling brightly.

"What's the surprise?" I saw my door creak open and saw Sarah enter. "Sarah!" I yelled and jumped off my bed. I ran to her and gave her a hug.

"Bella! I missed you so much!" Sarah yelled just as excited as I was.

"Ok focus people!" Alice said, clapping her hands loudly. "We only have 4 hours and 58 seconds to make Bella the most beautiful bride on the face of the planet. We need to get moving!"

"Can't I eat breakfast first?" I groaned. She shook her head.

"No time for that", then my stomach growled loudly and everyone burst into a fit of giggles. Alice rolled her eyes. "Ok fine Bella. Esme go make her some breakfast, we don't want her passing out of starvation walking down the isle." Esme smiled and left my room.

"Ok, I have everything set up in my bathroom. Chop chop people lets get a move on!" Alice grabbed my hand and marched me out of my room while everyone followed. I walked into Alice's bathoom and she really did have everything set up. All of her makeup was laid out, her curling iron was set, and there were a few bottles of nail polish. Alice sat me down in the chair in front of hr vanity and the girls got to work right away. Sarah sat down on her knees next to me while she did my toe nails and Alice and Rosalie were on both sides of me arguing about what they were going to do with my hair. A few minutes later, Esme entered the bathroom with my breakfast.

The hours went by fast...way to fast. I couldn't help but think what Edward was up to. I missed him dearly. Then had and idea pop in my head. As soon as I thought of it a pad of paper and pen were dropped in my lap. I looked up to Alice who as smiling.

"He'll love it", I smiled back at Alice and began writing my little note to Edward:

_Edward,_

_It's finally here, our wedding day. Can you believe it? I've waited 200 years for this day and I'm so happy that I'm sharing it with you. I still get the same butterflies when I look into your eyes as I did the first time I saw you. Your my best friend, my lover, and my soulmate. I can't wait to spend the rest of eternity with you. I love you. See you in a hour._

_Yours Forever,_

_Bella_

I smiled, satisfied with what I wrote. It wasn't much, but I needed to talk to him some how.

"Would you like me to go and give that to him dear?" Esme asked. I nodded.

"Yes Mom, thank you", I handed her my note and she exited the bathroom.

"Hold still Bella", Alice said while she held my head, carefully curling my hair. After a few minutes, Esme appeared back in the bathroom with a note in her hand.

"He wrote something for you as well", I smiled and took the note from her hands immediately. I looked at the paper and saw Edward's perfect handwriting and began to read:

_Bella,_

_If someone would have told me a year ago that I would be in love and getting married I wouldn't have believe them. I'm glad no one told me you were coming, you were a pleasant surprise. The moment I saw you get out of that car with Benjamin and walk up the driveway on that first day, I was drawn to you. You were the most woman I had ever seen. I know I've told you this before, but you need to know again. You've changed me so much Bella. You've destroyed my negativity towards myself and I am forever in your debt. I'm so happy to have finally found you my love. I love you so much and I cannot wait to see you walk down that isle and get to keep you for eternity. _

_With all my heart,_

_Edward_

"Don't you dare cry Bella I swear!" Alice shrieked. I laughed and nodded. I set the note down and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like a different person. Well...I still looked like me, just beautiful. My makeup was flawless thanks to Rosalie. Sarah and Esme both did an amazing job on my nails and toe nails. Alice was still working on my hair, but it was practically done. My hair was simple. My hair was pulled back half way up while dozens of curls fell onto my shoulders. Alice was putting the finishing touches on me, placing small diamond studded angel wings, one on both sides, to hold back the half of my hair that was pulled back. Once Alice was satisfied, she took a step back and looked at me.

"Well ladies, I think we need to give ourselves a round of applause", we all laughed and clapped. "It's time to get in your dress!" Alice yanked me up from the chair and went into her room to grab my dress. My dress was simple and elegant at the same time. As soon as I saw it, I knew it was the one for me (picture in my profile). The straps were beaded as well as the waist and it had a and V-notch bodice. Both Alice and Esme helped me get into my dress. Esme held my hair up, while Alice zipped up the back. When my dress was secure, Alice, Esme, Rosalie, and Sarah all took a step back to look at me. I saw Sarah's eyes begin to well up.

"Don't even start Sarah", she laughed and whipped the tears from her eyes.

"I can't Help it Bella, you look so beautiful. My little girl has finally grown up!" We both laughed and hugged each other. Then there was a knock at the door. Alice went to answer it and my father walked in. He looked at me and his jaw dropped to the floor.

"Oh my...Bella", he rushed over to me and hugged me tightly. He pulled back and looked at me. "Bella you look lovely my dear daughter. Breathtaking."

"Thank you Dad."

"I have your necklace, may I?" I smiled and nodded. My father pulled out the beautiful necklace that was meant for my mother and placed it around my neck. I turned around to look at him and smiled.

"Thank you again Dad. I love it. Can you excuse me for a moment?"

"Of course dear", I walked over towards Alice's bathroom to retreive the earings Edward had given me and put them on. That is when I saw myself in the mirror for the first time. I did a little twirl and couldn't help but giggle. And that's when I saw her, staring back at me in the mirror. Amelia...my mother. I stood there for a moment. Was she really here or was I going crazy? I looked behind me and she wasn't there but when I looked back in the mirror she was still standing there.

"M...m...Mom?" She smiled and nodded.

"You look beautiful", she spoke back to me.

"Are you...are you really here?"

"Yes, I am really here. I don't have much time. I just couldn't miss telling my own daughter how beautiful she looks on her wedding day", Alice was going to have my head. I was crying like a maniac.

"Th-th-thank you."

"Bella, I hear you crying are you ok..." I heard my father coming. I looked to the doorway to see him come in. Then I looked back at the mirror and my mother was gone.

"She...she was here. Right here..."

"Who was here dear?"

"Mom she was...your going to think I'm crazy", he laughed.

"No don't think your crazy Bella."

"She was there, in the mirror smiling at me. She said I looked beautiful", my Dad smiled at me.

"You do. You look very beautiful. Actually, I don't think beautiful is quite the word to describe how amazing you look right now."

"Bella, we have to get the vale on! It's time!" I heard Alice yell from the other room.

"Ready?" I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Ready as I'll ever be", I left the bathroom and walked out into Alice's bedroom. Alice placed the vale on me while Rosalie was fixing my makeup. Then the door opened and Emmett entered.

"Everyone is ready down stairs nowwwwoah Bella! Look at you!" He ran over to me and gave me a quick hug. "You look awesome Bella. Edward has been freaking out all day and driving me and Jasper nuts. You better hurry down there", I laughed.

"Ok, ok were coming!" Emmett then ran out of the room.

"Alright, lets do this thing!" Alice yelled and everyone yelled back in response. Alice, Rosalie, and Sarah were my bridesmaids. Alice opened her bedroom door, and I heard the music playing downstairs.

"Ok Bella remember, don't leave the room until you hear the wedding march ok?" I nodded. "Ok, see you downstairs. You look beautiful girl", and with that the three of them left and made their way down stairs. I took my bouquet and stood by Alice's door waiting to leave. My father stood by my side and put his arm around mine.

"Relax, just remember Edward is waiting for you down there", I smiled at my father and then heard the wedding march begin. I took a deep breath and exited the bedroom with my father. Carefully, I walked down the stairs where I saw a room full of people standing up and staring at me. I couldn't look up at anyone, I was took focused on not falling down the stairs and ruining my dress. As soon as my foot hit the floor, I looked up and saw him. No one else in the room mattered but this beautiful man waiting for me at the end of the isle. He stared at me in a way I've never seen before. He was smiling widely. As soon as I reached the end of the isle, my father lifted the vale over my head and gave me a tight hug. He pulled back to give Edward a hug as well.

"Your day has finally come my son. Take care of her", I heard my father say to Edward. Edward nodded in response and looked back at me. I gave Alice my bouquet and took Edward's hands in mine and stood in front of him. He started down at me, smiling.

"Hi", he whispered. I smiled.

"_Hi_", I said sending my thoughts to him.

"You look beautiful", he whispered again.

"_Thank you_", I smiled at him.

The ceremony wasn't to long. Edward and I never took our eyes off each other. We stuck with normal wedding vows. Before I knew it,it was over.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. Edward, you may kiss your bride", without hesitation Edward leaned down and captured my lips with his own and the room erupted into applause. Edward took his hand in mine and we walked down the isle now as a married couple. When we were finally alone together, Edward pulled me to him and hugged me tightly. He pulled back and place a hand on my cheek.

"Hello my beautiful wife...wait beautiful cannot possibly cover how tempting you look right now. There are no words to describe how you look right now my love."

"Shut up and kiss me Husband", he smiled and smashed his lips into mine.

Then it was time for the reception. Everyone, and by everyone I mean all vampires, gathered in our backyard. My solo dance with Edward wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Having everyones eyes on me was terrifying though. After that I separated from Edward for a bit and danced and spent time with everyone.

"May I steal you away love?" Edward askes, wrapping his arms around me from behind kissing my neck. I nodded.

"Please", Edward took my hand and the two of us danced together once again. We didn't speak much...just a lot of kissing. The reception flew by in an instant and as soon as it was over, Alice was by my side pulling me away to get changed into my "wedding night" attire. I slipped out of my wedding dress and into the black short cotton dress Alice had laying out for me. As soon as I put it on I ran by outside to be by Edward's side again. We both said our goodbyes and thank yous to everyone as quickly as we could. I needed to be alone with Edward...now. Once we were finished, Edward took my hand and led me towards the forest.

"Where are we going Edward?" He kissed my forehead.

"Trust me love. Hop on my back", without hesitation I hopped on Edward's back and we were flying through the forest. And when we reached our destination, I was speechless. We were in our meadow. There were bright white Christmas lights hanging from the trees and candles surrounding a giant bed placed in the middle and it wasn't just any bed, it was our bed.

"Edward how-"

"Shhhh", he kissed my lips softly, "I'll tell you how I got all this stuff out here later. We have more important things that need to be attended to. Like...how exquisite you look right now." I smiled and got on the tips of my toes to kiss him.

"Edward today was the best day of my life. I love you so much. I'm so happy to be your wife."

"And I'm more then happy to now be your husband. I love you more then anything in this entire world Bella. I love you." Edward wrapped his arms around me and lifted me bridal style and place me on the bed where we began our happy life as a married couple for all of eternity.

**THE END!**

**A/N**

**Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU for reading and sticking with my story! Thank you for all of the reviews. Even if you have been reading my story without reviewing, thank you! I appreciate you reading. So here is the dillio. I want to start a new story and I have two ideas and I want you all to pick your favorite. I started a new one a few weeks ago, but I don't know if I want to continue it. **

**The first one, the one already started, is called 21st Century Breakdown. It is based off the storyline of Christian and Gloria off of Green Day's new record. This story is set in a New Moon AU. Edward and the Cullens are vampires. Edward left Bella long ago and a war has broke out. Because of the war, Edward and Bella have become two completely different people while being away from one another. Can Edward and Bella find each other and themselves again in the chaos? Does love really prevail all?**

**The second idea I had is an idea I've had for a while. Edward finally changes Bella. But Bella doesn't have her same power as in Breaking Dawn. Her power is she can sleep and make other's sleep as well, including vampires. Edward finally gets the sleep he has desired for the last few decades. But while in the process, Edward awakens nightmares from his past which he hasn't thought about for years. They start to affect him. And Bella as explores her power, she figures out she can do much more then make you sleep...**

**Please tell me which one you like...or you can tell me they both suck. Either way let me know. In the meantime check out my other story Starting Over which I will be updating this weekend. Thanks again to everyone for reading my story! MWAH! Love you guys!**


	30. NEW STORY ALERT!

**Hey I started a new story! Its Called We'll Get Through This. Here is the summary:**

**_Set after New Moon. Edward has been back with Bella for a month now. But something happened to Bella months before his return and it has been haunting her ever since. She was raped. She has nightmares almost everynight and doesn't know what to do. And not only are the nightmares affecting her life, but something else is affecting her as well...she just doesn't know it yet. Rated M for mature, adult themes._ **

**Go to my profile and check it out! For those who were hoping I'd continue 21st Century Breakdown, I'm not. I don't see where I'm going with it and I'm busy right now now. I just don't have time to write it so I'm deleting it. For those reading Starting Over, I will be continuing that story so you have nothing to worry about.**

**Thanks again to everyone that read this story and reviewed. I hope you will check out my new story and Starting Over. **


End file.
